yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İhlas Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için:tıklayınız Dosya:112-Ihlas.pdf �Sh:»6269 İHLÂS ��RQQ› ¢ì‰ ñ¢ aÛ¤b¡¤Ü b˜¡� Fatiha gibi bu Sûrei celîlenin de birçok adları vardır, en meşhurları Ihlâs ve « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » dir. Bu Sûre dînin üssül'esası olan tevhîdi en halis ve en güzel surette ifade ettiği için buna Ihlâs denilmiş olduğu gibi «Esas» da denilmiştir. Allah teâlâ ayetelkürsî ile de Ihlâs Sûresinde olduğu kadar Kur'andan başka hiç bir kitabda, islâmdan başka hiç bir dînde böyle güzel ta'rif olunmamıştır, hâfız İbni Recebin Kâ'bdan, Zemahşerînin Übey ve Enesten merviy olarak zikrettikleri vechile «Semavat ve Arz « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » Sûresi üzerine te'sis olunmuştur.» diye varid olan haber aklen dahi hilafına ihtimal olmıyan bir hakikattır. Zatında vücudu vâcib, kemali mutlâkı câmi' ihtiyacdan ve şerik-ü nazîrden münezzeh bir varlık olmasaydı hiç birşey olamazdı. Hisde ve akılda birbirleriyle birleştikleri görülüp duran bütün Semaları, Arzları ile âlem hep onun birliğine delâlet eyleyen, hep onun varlığını ve birliğini bildiren âyât ve delâil olarak yaradılmış ma'nasına bu Sûrenin mazmunu üzerine müessestir. Bundan dolayı bu Sûreye, Tevhîd Sûresi, Tefrid Sûresi, Tecrid Sûresi, Necat Sûresi, Velâyet Sûresi, Ma'rifet Sûresi dahi denilmiştir. Çünkü bu Sûrenin mazmununa ma'rifetle Allah tanınmış olur. Bir adam namaz kılmış bu Sûreyi okumuştu, Peygamber sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem « �a¡æ£ ç¨ˆ a Ç j¤†¥ Ç Š Ò ‰ 2£ é¢� = bu, rabbını tanımış, ârif bir kul» buyurdu Sh:»6270 diye bir eserde varid olmuştur. Buna Sûrei Cemal de denmiştir. Zira; « ���a y †¥P •£ à †¢P Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤ ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤= ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ ×¢1¢ì¦a a y †¥�� » cemali a'lânın vasfıdır. Sûrei Nisbede denilmiş, çünkü Tirmizînin de rivayet ettiği vechile müşrikler Resulullaha « �a ã¤Ž¡k¤ Û ä b ‰ 2£ Ù � » bize rabbının nesebini söyle demeleri üzerine nâzil olmuş, Allah tealânın nesebden münezzeh olduğunu bildirmiştir. Bir de Taberânî, Osmân ibni Abdirrahmani Taraikî tarikıyle şöyle bir hadîs rivâyet eylemiş: «herşey'in bir nisbeti vardır, Allah tealânın nisbeti de « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7 a ÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ–£ à †¢7� » dir, denilmiş ise de Âlûsî derki: hâfız İbni Receb buna cidden zaıyftir, Osman menakîr rivayet eder demiş, Mîzanda da bu hadîs mevzu'dur demiştir �açg�. Doğrusu bu Sûre « ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤ ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤=� » ile Allah hakkında nesebi nefy etmektedir. Buna Sûrei Samed ve Sûrei muavvize dahi denilmiştir, Neseî, Bezzar, ve İbni merdûye senedi sahih ile Abdullah ibni Üneysten rivayet etmişlerdir, demiştirki: Resulullah sallallâhü aleyhi vesellem, göğsüme elini koydu da bana « �Ó¢3¤� » dedi: ben ne diyeceğimi bilemedim, sonra « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » buyurdu, söyledim bitirdim, sonra « ��Ó¢3¤ a Ç¢ì‡¢ 2¡Š l£¡ aÛ¤1 Ü Õ¡= ß¡å¤ ‘ Š£¡ ß b  Ü Õ =� » buyurdu, söyledim bitirdim, sonra « ��Ó¢3¤ a Ç¢ì‡¢ 2¡Š l£¡ aÛä£ b¡=� » buyurdu, söyledim bitirdim bunun üzerine Resulullah buyurdu ki işte böyle teavvüz et, teavvüz edenlerin hiç biri bunlar gibisiyle teavvüz etmemiştir. İbni Abbastan bir rivâyette kabir sıkıntılarına mâni olduğu için Sûrei mânia da denilmiş, okunduğu zaman Melekler dinlemeğe hâzır olduğu için Sûrei Mahzar dahi denilmiş, şirkten berî kıldığı için, Berâe Sûresi denilmiş, halis tevhidi tezkir ettiği için Sûrei Müzekkire denmiş, bir hadîsi şerifte her şey'in bir nuru vardır, Kur'anın nuru da « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » dir, diye vârid olduğu için Nûr Sûresi de denilmiş, bunun tezammun ettiği tevhîd olmayınca iyman tamm olmıyacağı için, İyman Sûresi dahi denilmiş « ��Ó¢3¤ í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ =� » ile bu, « ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢� » kelimei tevhidin nefy-ü isbati menzilesinde ma'nen biribirlerine merbut oldukları için bunlara ıhlâsayn ve Mukaşkışeteyn dahi denilmiştir. Sh:»6271 Nüzulü, Mekkî Medenî olması hakkında iki kavil vardır: Keşşaf ve Râzî Mekkî olmasını tercih etmişler, Beyzavî ve Ebüssüud muhtelefünfiyh demişlerdir, Bahirde Abdullah, Hasen, Ikrime, Atâ, Mücahid ve Katâde kavlinde mekkîdir, İbni Abbas ve Muhammed İbni Ka'b ve Ebil'âliye ve Dahhâk kavlinde medenîdir, demiş. İtkanda da: sebebi nüzulünde mütearız iki hadîsten dolayı iki kavîl vardır, ba'zıları nüzulün tekerrüriyle beyinlerini cem' etmişlerdir, sonra bana medenî olmasının tercihi zâhir oldu demiştir. Mütearız iki hadîs dediği de sebebi nüzulün Müşrikler ve Yehûd olması hakkındaki iki rivayettir. İbni Cerîr bunu şöyle tafsîl eder: zikr olundu ki Müşrikler Resulullaha rabbül'ızzetin nesebinden suâl ettiler, Allah tealâ da cevaben bu Sûreyi inzâl buyurdu, ba'zıları da: hayır Yehûdun gelip bu halkı Allah halk etti, fakat Allahı kim halk etti? Diye sormalarından dolayı onlara cevâben nâzil oldu demişlerdir. Müşriklere cevaben indi diyenler: Ebül'âliye tarikıyle Übeyy ibni Kâ'bdan ve Şa'bî tarikıyle Câbirden şöyle rivâyet etmişlerdir: Müşrikler « ��a ã¤Ž¡k¤ Û ä b ‰ 2£ Ù � » dediler. Allah tealâ da « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » inzâl buyurdu, Ikrimeden: Mûşrikler Resulullaha « �a ¤j¡Š¤ã b Ç å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù P •¡Ñ¤ Û ä b ‰ 2£ Ù ß b ç¢ì ë ß¡å¤ a ô£¡ ‘ ó£õ§ ç¢ì � » rabbından bize haber ver, rabbını bize vasf-u ta'rif et, o nedir? Ve nedendir? Ya'ni mahiyyeti nedir, faslı nedir? dediler, Allah tealâ da « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » ilâ âhirissûre inzal buyurdu. Yine Ebül'âliyeden: « ��a ã¤Ž¡k¤ Û ä b ‰ 2£ Ù � » diyen «kadei ahzab = ya'ni ahzab kumandanları idi, Cibril de bu Sûreyi getirdi. Yehûdun suâlinden dolayı diyenler: Abd ibni Humeyd, Selemeden ibni İshaktan, Muhammedden, Saıydden şöyle rivâyet etmişlerdir: Peygambere Yehûdden bir reht geldi, ya Muhammed, « �çˆa aÛÜ£é ÜÕ aÛ‚ÜÕ Ïàå ÜÕ aÛzÕ� » dediler, Hazreti Peygamber gadablandı hattâ rengi değişti, rabbı için gadabından onlara şiddetle çıkıştı, derken Cibril geldi onu teskin etti « �a¡y¤1 Å¤ Ç Ü î¤Ù u ä by Ù � » cenahını üzerinde tut, ya'ni sâkin Sh:»6272 ol ya Muhammed! Allahdan suâllerine cevab geldi, Allah buyuruyorki, dedi: « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7 a ÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ–£ à †¢7 Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤ ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤= ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ ×¢1¢ì¦a a y †¥� » Resulullah bunu onlara okuyunca da bize Rabbını vasf et, onun hılkatı nasıl? Bâzûsu nasıl? Kolu nasıl? Dediler, bu kerre de Peygamber evvelkinden daha şiddetli gadablandı, yine Cibrîl geldi evvelki gibi söyledi ve suâllerinin şöyle cevabını getirdi: « ��ë ß b Ó † ‰¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é y Õ£ Ó †¤‰¡ê©> ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢ u à©îÈ¦b Ó j¤š n¢é¢ í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ ë aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¢ ß À¤ì¡í£ bp¥ 2¡î à©îä¡é©6 ¢j¤z bã é¢ ë m È bÛ¨ó Ç à£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ � » katâdeden de: Yehûdden bir takım kimseler Peygambere gelip « ��a ã¤Ž¡k¤ Û ä b ‰ 2£ Ù � » dediler. Onun üzerine « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » ilââhirissûre nâzil oldu �açg�. Râzînin nakline göre üçüncü bir kavil de Nasârânın suâli sebebiyle nâzil olmuştur. Atâ İbni Abbastan şöyle rivayet eylemiştir: Necran vefdi geldiği zaman bize Rabbını vasf et o, ne şeyden, ne cevherden demişlerdi, Resulullahın Rabbım birşeyden değildir, o eşyanın halikıdır, dedi, bunun üzerine « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » nâzil oldu, onlar o, vâhid, sen de vâhidsin dediler: « ��Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7� » buyurdu, bize sıfatını artır dediler, « ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ–£ à †¢7� » dedi, samed nedir? Dediler; halkın bütün havâyicinde kendisine müraceat ettiği « �a Û£ ˆ¡ô í –¤à †¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤z ì aö¡w¡� » dedi, artır dediler, « ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤� » Meryem gibi doğurmuş değil, « ��ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤=� » Îsâ gibi doğurulmuş da değil, « ��ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ ×¢1¢ì¦a a y †¥� » dedi. Mutlâka «müşrikîn» lâfziyle rivâyetten ma'hud Mekke müşrikleri tebâdür etmek ı'tibariyle bundan mekkî olması zâhir gibi görünür ise de Ebül'âliyenin bunu sonraki rivâyetinde kadei ahzab diye tefsir etmiş olması ve meşhûr ahzab vak'ası Medînede vukua gelmiş ve ona Yehûdîlerin de iştirâk etmiş bulunması, bir de Allah hakkında öyle suâl soranlar herkim olursa olsun müşrik demek olacağı mülâhaza edilince bu rivayetlerin mecmuundan bu Sûrenin Medenî olduğunu anlamak daha müreccah olur, Süyutînin sonra bana Medenî olduğu zâhir oldu demesinin sebebi de bu olmak gerektir. Ya'ni müşriklerin suâli yalnız Mekkede iken olması lâzım gelmez, ve Allah tealâ Sh:»6273 hakkında acz, ihtiyac, şirket gibi bir eksiklik tasavvur etmek demek olan neseb veya mahlukluk suâli sormak ülûhiyyetin tenâsül ve tevâlüdüne kail olan alelumum Müşriklerin şânı olduğundan bu Sûre Allaha veled veya vâlid veya eş ve nazîr veya herhangi bir ihtiyac isnad eden cüz'î, küllî, celî, hafî her türlü şirk erbabının hepsini redd eden ve Allahı hak sıfatiyle tenzih ederek vasf-u ta'rif eyliyen en güzel bir cevab olduğunda şübhe yoktur. Ma'lûmki nüzulüne sebeb olan sâillerin hususıyyeti, cevabın umum ve şumulüne mâni' olacak değildir. Böyle nesıh cereyan etmek ihtimali olmıyan âyât ve süverde tarihin, zamanın da bir hukmü olamıyacağından sebebi nüzulün Mekkî veya Medenî olmasının bilinmesinin de huküm noktai nazarından hiç bir farkı yoktur, bu gibilerde esbabı nüzul vukuî olmak üzere cereyanı hâli beyan için ziyade ma'lûmat kabîlinden zikr olunur. Binaenaleyh Nasârânın teslîsini de redd olduğunda şübhe yoktur. Âyetleri - Dörttür, Mekkî ve Şamîde beştir. « ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤� » de bir âyet sayılmıştır. Fasılası - Yalnız �…a4� harfidir. ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7 R› a ÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ–£ à †¢7 S› Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤ ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤= T› ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ ×¢1¢ì¦a a y †¥›� Meali Şerifi De, o: Allah tek bir ( ��a y †¥� ) dir 1 Allah, o eksiksiz sameddir 2 Doğurmadı ve doğurulmadı 3 Ona bir küfüv de olmadı 4 Sh:»6274 1. ��Ó¢3¤›� -hıtab Resulullaha ve dolayısiyle hıtab şanından olanların hepsinedir. Emrin tasrihinde bu ta'rifin bilhassa beyani ilâhî olduğunu ifade ile aynen söylenmesi ve tebliği matlûb olduğuna tenbih vardır. Kavil ma'kule ve melfuza şâmil olur, kemali de lafız ve ma'nanın cem'ındedir. Ya'ni sade kendinden bir düşünce ve sırf aklî ve nazarî delillerden bir istidlâl olarak değil, Allahın kendi bildirdiği hak kelâmı olduğunu şeksiz şübhesiz kalbinle tasdık ve dilinle takrir ederek kendi nefsinde söylediğin gibi başkalarına da tebliğ et, söyle: herkesde böyle söylesin « ��ë m ì a• ì¤a 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡� » mazmunu mucebince böyle söyle diye tavsıye etsin, ��ç¢ì ›� o- mübteda olan bu zamirin bu Sûrede merciı geçmemiştir. Sebebi nüzule nazaran suâl edilmiş bulunan Allaha raci, olması lâzım gelir, yukarki Sûrelerden birine nazaran da en yakın olarak « ��a¡‡ a u b¬õ � » Sûresinde zikrolunan Allah ismi hatıra gelir. Fakat Sûre müstakıll olduğu ve müstakıll olarak okunduğu zaman bunların hiç biri zâhir bulunmadığı gibi haberi de yine Allah ismi geldiği cihetle evvel emirde ibham içinde ma'lûmiyyet, ma'lûmiyyet içinde bir ibham ifade eden bu zamirin mercii' şayanı dikkattir. Bundan dolayı muhatabların haline göre bunda bir iki vecih zikr edilmiştir: Birisi evvel-ü âhir « ��Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‘ è©î†¥6� » her şey üzerinde hâzır-u nâzır şâhid olan vâcibülvücud Hak tealânın zatine râci' olmasıdır. Netekim İbni Sîna bu Sûrenin tefsîrinde bu zamir Allah tealânın mertebei zatinde ancak « �çì� » ya'ni o demekten başka bir vechile idrâk ve ifade olunamıyacağına ışaret olduğunu söylemiştir. Ya'ni kendisini ancak kendisi bilen, zatini akılların ıdraki kabil olmadığından dolayı mertebei zatinde ancak « �çì� » demekle ta'rif edilebilecek olan vacibül'vücud Hak tealânın zati, hüvviyyeti demektir. Fahri Râzî de demiştirki: burada « ��ç¢ì ›P aÛÜ£¨é¢›P a y †¥7›� » üç lâfız vardır. Her biri talibînin makamatından bir makama işarettir. Sh:»6275 Birinci makam, mukarebîn makamıdır ki Allaha gidenlerin makamlarının en yükseğidir. Bunlarki eşyanın minhaysü hiye hiye mâhiyyat ve hakaikına bakmışlar, Allahdan başka mevcud görmemişlerdir, çünkü lizâtihî vücudu vâcib olan ancak Hak tealâdır, maadası lizâtihî mümkindir, lizâtihî mümkin olan da minhaysü hüve hüve nazar edilince ma'dumdur. Onun için onlar akıl gözleriyle Hak sübhânehu ve tealâdan maada mevcud görmezler. Hüve işareti mutlâkadır, fakat işaret, mutlak olsa da müşarünileyh, muayyen olunca o mutlak o muayyene masruf olacağından o mukarrebîn nazarında « �çì� » denilince Hak sübhânehu ve tealâya işaret olur, ve onlar iki mevcud görmediklerinden dolayı «o», demek onlar için irfanı tam husulüne kâfi olur �açg�. Bu iki mülâhazaya göre « �çì� », Allah tealânın ismine değil, zatına râci'dir demek oluyor, fakat bunu böyle anlamak için « �çì� », lâfzını zamir değil, esmâi hüsnâdan bir ismi ilâhîdir diye telakkî etmek daha muvafık olur, netekim zamir tavsîf olunmadığı halde « ��ë a¡Û¨è¢Ø¢á¤ a¡Û¨é¥ ë ay¡†¥7 Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ aÛŠ£ y©îá¢;� » de rahman, rahim sıfatlariyle tavsîf olunduğundan dolayı « �çì� » nin esmai ilâhiyyeden olduğunu söyliyenler olmuştu. O halde gerek zamir ve gerek ism olarak zâtullaha işaret olduğuna göre bu hüve, mübtedasının haberi Allah ismi celâli, ehad de haber ba'de haber olarak ma'na o, Allahdır, ehaddir demek olur. Hüve, denilmekle mutlak bir varlık ifade edilmiş olduğu için mümkinatın, mahlûkatın hadditazatinde varlık görmiyen ve hakîkî varlık olarak yalnız kendi zatından başka bir ıllete muhtac olmayıp kendisi bizâtihî ve lizâtihî vücudunu muktezî ve bir an için bile yokluğunu farz ve tesavvur etmek mümteni' Sh:»6276 olan vâcibülvücud bir zatı Hakkı tanıyanlara karşı «o» demekle bir ta'rif yapılmış olur. İkinci makam, Ashabı yemînin makamıdır ki bunlar hakkı mevcud tanırlar, halkı da mevcud tanırlar, onun için bunların nazarında mevcudatta lâcerem kesret hasıl olur. Biri vücudu vâcib olup yok olması imkânı olmıyan zatı Hak, diğeri de yok iken var, var iken yok olabilen halk kesreti, ondan dolayı bunlara hüve demek Hakka işarette kâfi gelmez, Hakkı halktan temyiz ettirecek bir mümeyyiz lâzımdır, bunlar ondan zatı hakkı anlamak için hüve lâfzına Allah isminin de ıktiranına muhtacdırlar, işte bunlar için « ��ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢� » denilmiştir, çünkü Allah, maadası kendiye muhtac, kendisi maadanın hepsinden müstağnî bütün sıfatı kemali câmi' zatında ülûhiyyete müstehık bir mevcud demektir. Üçüncü makam ashabı şimalin makamıdır ki hepsinin aşağısıdır, bunlar vâcibülvüdun, ilâhın birden ziyade olmasını tecviz ederler, işte bunları redd ve sözlerini ibtal için «ehad» diye de tasrih edilerek « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » denilmiştir. Bu hüve zamirinde diğer bir vecih de zamirişan olmaktır, ki meşhur olan da budur. Gerek Sûrenin istiklâli ve gerek lisanî belâgat ı'tibariyle bu daha zâhirdir. Ma'lûmki zamirişan söylenecek olan bir cümlenin ehemmiyyetini iş'ar için mübhem olarak evveline getirilip şana irca' edilerek, emr-ü şan: söylenecek gayet mühim söz, hakikat şudur, ma'nasına önündeki cümle ile beyan edilir. Bu surette haberi « ��aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� », cümlesi olur. Bunda hüve zamiri hakikatte ifadesi matlûb zatı maksudu her şeyden evvel tanınması lâzım gelen mutlak bir şan olarak duyuran bir mübteda; onu bâtında ve zâhirde bütün sıfatı kemali ile tecelli ettiren « ��aÛÜ£¨é¢� » ismi celâli de mübteda; « ��a y †¥� », bunun zatını kesretten tenzih ile birliği vasfını isbat eyliyen haberi, bu haberle Allahın birliğini ifade Sh:»6277 eden bu cümle dahi « �çì� » mübtedasının haberi olarak onunla birleşip onu beyan eylemiştir, demekki o şan, Allahın birliği kazıyyesinden ibarettir, kazıyyede de maksad ve mazmun, hukümden ibaret olduğu için beyanı matlûb olan o mühim şan, ancak Allahın birliği hukmünden ibaret olmuş olur. O: « ��aÛÜ£¨é¢� » celâl ve cemâl bütün kemal sıfatleriyle varlık kendinin olmakla ülûhiyyet kendisinin hakkı, ya'ni bihakkın ma'bud olan Hak tealâ ��a y †¥7›� ehaddir- ikincisi olmıyan tek birdir. Evvel ve âhir şerikten münezzeh « ��Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7� » hep bir, yekâne birdir. Nihâyede: Allah tealânın esmasında ehad « �ç¢ì aÛ¤1 Š¤…¢ aÛ£ ˆ¡ô Û á¤ í Œ 4¤ ë y¤† ê¢ ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß È é¢ a¨ Š¢� » ezel ve lâyezalde hep bir olan ve beraberindeki diğeri bulunmıyan ferd, tektir. Bu bir isimdirki beraberinde zikr olunabilecek adedi nefy için bina kılınmıştır « �ß b u b¬öä¡ó a y †¥� » bana hiç bir ehad gelmedi dersin, bunda hemze «vav» dan bedeldir aslı vehaddır, çünkü vahdettendir �açg�. Ehad lâfzı bir demek olan vâhid ma'nasında dahi kullanılır ise de aralarında mühim farklar vardır. Vahdetin maadayı nefy etmek demek olan esas ma'nasında ehad, eblâğdır, vâhid, ı'tibarî de olabilir. Ehad ise zatında ne kesr ne maada hiç bir aded kabul etmiyen hiç bir vechile iki olması ihtimali olmıyan hakîkî birdir, hep bir, daima bir, maadası hiç olan birdir, demişlerdir ki: vâhid ile ehad müteradif değillerdir. Râzînin nakl ettiği vechile Ezherî demiştirki: ehadiyyet ile Allah tealâdan başka bir şey tavsîf olunmaz. Meselâ, recülün ehadün, dirhemün ehadün denilmez; recülün vâhidün, dirhemûn vâhidün denilir, ferd, ya'ni tek demektir. Ehad, Allahın sıfatlarından bir sıfattır ki kendisine muhtastır. Onda ona hiç birşey iştirâk edemez. Bundan başka vâhid ile ehad arasında daha birkaç vechile fark zikr etmişlerdir: birincisi vâhid, ehadde dâhil olur, ehad, vâhidde dâhil olmaz, Sh:»6278 (ya'ni ehad vâhiddir, lâkin her vâhid ehad olmaz.) Ehad denilmekle vâhid denilmiş olur, vâhid denilmekle ehad denilmiş olmaz. İkincisi: « �Ï¢Ü bæ¥ Û b í¢Ô bë¡ß¢é¢ ë ay¡†¥� = fülâna vâhid mukavemet edemez» denildiği zaman bir mukavemet edemez demek olduğundan lâkin iki mukavemet eder demek câiz olur, halbuki « ��Ï¢Ü bæ¥ Û b í¢Ô bë¡ß¢é¢ a y †¥� » denildiği zaman lâkin iki mukavemet eder denemez. Çünkü ona hiç mukavemet edecek yoktur demek olur. Üçüncüsü, vâhid, isbatta, ehad, nefide kullanılır, isbatta « �‰ a í¤o¢ ‰ u¢Üb¦ ë ay †¦a� = bir recül gördüm denir, nefide ise « �ß b ‰ a í¤o a y †¦a� = bir ehad görmedim» denilir, umum ifade eder �açg�. Râgıb derki: ehad iki suretle istimal olunur: birisi yalnız nefide birisi de isbatta. Nefye muhtass olanı: nâtıklar cinsine istiğrak içindir. Aza ve çoğa gerek ictima' gerek iftirak tarikıyle hepsine mütenâvil olur: « �ß b Ï¡ó aÛ†£ a‰¡ a y †¥� = evde ehad yok» gibiki ne bir ne iki ne daha ziyade ne müctemian ne de müteferrikan hiç kimse yok demektir, bu ma'na için isbatta isti'mali sahih olmaz. Çünkü iki zıddın nefyi sahih olursa da isbatı sahih olmaz. Bu ma'naca « ��Ï¡ó aÛ†£ a‰¡ a y †¥� » denilse bunda hem münferid vâhidi isbat, hem de gerek müctemian gerek müteferrikan vahidin mafevkını isbat bulunmuş olurdu, bunun ise asla olamıyacağı zâhirdir. Bu, böyle vâhidin mafevkine mütenavil olduğu içindirki cemi' ile « �ß b ß¡å¤ a y †§ Ï b™¡Ü¡îå � » denilmek sahih olur. Netekim « ��Ï à b ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a y †§ Ç ä¤é¢ y bu¡Œ©íå � » buyurulmuştur. İsbatta müsta'mel olan ehade gelince: o da üç vechiledir: Evvelkisi: aşerata zamm olunan vâhidde kullanılır: « �a y † Ç ’ Š P a y †¥ ë Ç¡’¤Š¢ëæ � » gibi, ikincisi: muzaf veya muzafünileyh olarak evvel ma'nasına kullanılır. « ��a ß£ b¬ a y †¢×¢à b Ï î Ž¤Ô©ó ‰ 2£ é¢  à¤Š¦7a� » kavli kerîmi gibi ve « �í ì¤â¢ a¤Ûb y †¤� » dedikleri gibiki yevmül'evvel demektir. Üçüncüsü mutlâka vasf olarak kullanılırki « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » buyurulduğu üzere bu ancak Allah tealânın vasfındadır. Sh:»6279 Aslı vehaddır ve lâkin vehad gayrisinde kullanılır. Netekim nabiga: �×bªæ ‰yÜó ëÓ† ‹a4 aÛäèb‰ 2äb 2ˆô aÛvÜî3 ÇÜó ßŽnbªã ëy†� Demiştir �açg�. Ebüssüud ve daha başkalarının beyanına göre hemzesi vavdan mübdel olan ehad isbattakidir. « ��Ï Ü b m †¤Ç¢ìa ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡ a y †¦=a›P ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ ×¢1¢ì¦a a y †¥›� » gibi, nefye mülâzim olan ve umum murad edilen ehad öyle değildir, onun hemzesi aslîdir. İkisi de aslîdir dahi denilmiştir. Bu Sûrede ikisi de zikredilmiştir. Ehad ile vâhid arasını Sa'leb şöyle fark etmiştir: ehade: ibtidâen aded bina edilmez: « �a y †¥ ë aq¤ä bæ¡� » denilmez, « �ë ay¡†¥ ë aq¤ä bæ¡� » denilir. « �‰ u¢3¥ a y †¥� », denilmez, « �‰ u¢3¥ ë ay¡†¥� » denilir demiştir. (Lâkin Râzînin nakline göre İmam Halil, « �a y †¥ ë aq¤ä bæ¡� » denilmek de câiz olduğunu söylemişdirki bunda vâhid ma'nasına demektir.) Hanefiyyeden ba'zıları da farkı şöyle nakl eylemiştir: ehadiyyet hiç birhalde cüz'iyyete ve adediyyete muhtemil olmaz, vâhidiyyet ise ikisine de muhtemil olur: « �ß¡bö ò¥ ë ay¡† ñ¥ ë a Û¤Ñ¥ ë ay¡†¥� » denilir, ne mietün ehadün, ne de elfün ehadün denilmez. Hattabî «Ehadiyyet zatin teferrüdü; vâhidiyyet, sıfatta müşareketi nefy içindir» demiş, muhakkıkînden bunun aksi de nakl edilmiştir, ya'ni ehadiyyet, ne zatinde ne de sıfatında şeriki olmıyan bir tektir. Allah tealâ hakkında bunlar birbirinden ayrılmadığı için vâhid ile ehad bir isim hukmündedir denilmiş, onun için bir kısım müfessirîn burada ehadi vâhid ile tefsir etmişlerdir. Netekim İbni Abbasın ve Ebu Ubeydenin de bunu vâhid diye tefsir ettikleri söylenmiş ve vâhid tecezzî ve inkısamı kabul etmiyendir diye ta'rif edilmiştir. Allah tealâ hakkında vârid ve ehad biribirinden ayrılmamak ı'tibariyle ikisi de birdir diye tefsir etmek herkesin anlaması için daha kolay olur, çünkü ehad vâhiddir. Fakat bununla arada hiç fark yoktur zann edilmemelidir. Sh:»6280 Ebül'beka, Külliyyatında ehadin vâhid ma'nâsına da geldiğini bununla beraber aradaki ba'zı farkları kayd ettikten sonra der ki: «iki vecihten her birine göre de ehad ile murad olunan vâhid, cemi'i vücuhtan vâhiddir, çünkü ehadiyyet gerek adedî, gerek terkibî, gerek tahsîlî teaddüd envaının hepsinden müsalemeti sırfedir, nisbî olan kesreti vücudiyyenin ehadiyyeti zatde istihlâkidir, onun için tenzih makamında vâhide tercih olunur, zira vâhidiyyet adedî teaddüdün intifasından ıbarettir, kesreti ayniyye vâhidiyyette de müntefî olur ise de onda kesreti nisbiyle teakkul edilir �açg�. Bunu şöyle de iyzah etmişlerdir: Vâhid, muhtelif meratibde birliklere söylenebilir, ehad ise onun ekmelidir, mutlak, müşekkik olduğu zaman kemâline masruf olacağından burada ehadi vâhid diye tefsir edenlerin muradı da daha ziyadesi, daha ekmeli mümkin olmıyan vahdetle muttasıf vâhid demek olduğu anlaşılmak lâzım gelir. Bu münasebetle burada vahdet, birlik mefhumiyle vâhid lâfzının ma'nâlarından da bir az bahs etmek ıktiza eder. İbni Sînanın Şifasında ve Şerhi mevakıfte ve sairede tafsîl olunduğu üzere vahdet, vücude müsavık, ya'ni mefhumda değil, hamilde müsavî olur. Her hangi bir vahdeti olan, fil'cümle mevcuddur ve her mevcudun bir vahdeti vardır. Hattâ kesîrin bile. Bir çok şeyler bir mahiyyette birleşerek bir mevcud olur, meselâ bir on, onların biridir. Ve böyle olması vahdet ile kesretin tekabüllerine de mâni' olmaz. Zira bir şey'e ayni haysiyyetle ârız olmuş değillerdir. Aralarındaki o tesavîden dolayı vahdeti, vücudun kendisi, zann edenler olmuştur. Halbuki doğru değildir. Bir cismi parçalamak birliğini yok etmek olsa da varlığını yok etmek olamaz, kezâlik çoğa çok olduğu haysiyyetten var denilir de bir denilmez vahdet ile vücud hüvehüvesine mefhumda değil, mevzu'da birleşirler. Vahdet, mahiyyetin de ayni değildir. Vahdet, mahiyyet Sh:»6281 üzerine zâid bir mefhumdur. Onun için mahiyyet vahdeti de kesreti de kabil olur. Ve vahdet, kesretten evveldir. Vahdeti şöyle ta'rif etmişlerdir: şey'in hakikatte kendisine müşareket eder umurda inkısam etmez olmasıdır, gerek nokta gibi hiç inkısam etmesin, gerekse a'zasına münkasim Zeyd gibi hakikatine muhalif eczaya inkısam etsin, kesreti de: «şey'in hakikatinde müşarik olur umura inkisam eder haysiyyette olmasıdır. Maamafih vahdet, şey'in inkisam etmez olması haysiyyeti, kesret inkısam eder olması haysiyyeti demek daha eyidir. Çünkü o inkısamın cüz'îye veya eczaya olması asıl hadden haric tâlî bir haysiyyettir. Fakat inkısam denilince yalnız eczaya inkısam tebâdür etmemek, hem de vahdet mülâhazasında ilk noktainazar, şirketi nefy ile cüz'îye ademi inkısam olduğu anlaşılmak için o tasrih olunmuştur. Bu suretle vahdetin mertebeleri olabildiği gibi vâhid denilen şey'in vahddetle ittisafı da zatî ve arazî kısımlarına ayrılır, vâhidin kesîre tekabülü de zatî değil, arazîdir. Bundan dolayı bir şey' bir cihetten vâhid iken diğer cihetten veya cihetlerden kesîr olabilir, ancak vâhid olduğu cihetden kesîr olmaz. İmdi vâhid cüz'iyyata hiç inkısam etmezse, ya'ni tesavvuru çoğa haml edilmesine mâni' olursa o, şahsî vâhiddir, tesavvuru şirkete mâni' olmaz da cüziyyata inkısam edebilirse o, gayri şahsî vâhiddir. Şahsî vâhid, eğer hiç inkısam kabul etmezse, ya'ni cüz'îlere münkasim olmadığı gibi cüzlere de ayrılmazsa işte o hakikî vâhiddir, onun inkısam etmez olmaktan başka bir mefhumu yoksa o vahdetin kendisidir. Eğer ondan başka da bir mefhumu varsa ya bir vaz'ı vardır, ya yoktur. Eğer bir vaz'ı varsa, ya'ni işareti hissiyyeyi kabil ise o noktadır, vaz'ı yoksa o «müfârık» tir, ya'ni yalnız işareti akliyyeyi kabil mücerreddir. (Bizim Ene, ben, o, diye ifade edebildiğimiz duyduğumuz gibi) ve eğer şahsî vâhid, cüz'iyyata inkısam etmemekle beraber mıkdarı eczaya Sh:»6282 inkısamı kabul ederse o ecza ya birbirine müşabihtir, ya muhteliftir, müşabih ise o bilittisâl vâhiddir, cismi basît gibi; yok eğer muhtelif ise o da bilictima' vâhiddir. Bir ağaç gibi. Gayrı şahsî vâhide gelince: ki o bir cihetten vâhid diğer cihetten kesîrdir. Onun vahdeti ciheti, ya zatîsidir, ya'ni o kesretlerin mahiyyetinden haric değildir, yâhud arazîdir mahiyyetten haricdir. Eğer zatî ise o zatî ya mahiyyetinin tamamıdır, bu nev'an vâhiddir veya mahiyyetin cüz'üdür: bu cüz, tamami müşterek ise cinsen vâhiddir, değil ise fasliyle vâhiddir. Ve eğer ciheti vahdet, ârız ise vahdeti arazîdir, vâhid bil'arzdır. Bu ârız o kesretlere tab'an ya mevzu' olur, gülen ile ağlıyan insanlıkta birdir gibi veya mahmul olur: pamuk ve karbeyazlıkta birdir gibi. Evvelkine vâhid bilmevzu' ikinciye vâhid bilmahmul denilir. Ve eğer ciheti vahdet ne zatî, ne de arazî olmazsa, ya'ni asla mahmul olmaz ise ona da vâhid binnisbe veya bil'münasebe denilir ki nefsin bedene nisbeti melikin medîneye nisbetidir denilmesi böyledir, bu iki nisbet, tedbir ma'nası itibariyle birdir demek olur, tedbir ise nisbetin mahmulü değil, nefsin ve melîkin ârızıdır. Bunlar anlaşıldıktan sonra vâhidin bu aksama ıtlâkı alesseviyye değil, teşvik ile olduğu ve vâhid denilmeğe hangisinin daha evlâ olacağı da anlaşılmış olur, ki şahsî vâhid, nev'ıyle vâhidden evlâ, o cinsiyle vâhidden evlâ, o fasliyle vâhidden evlâ, böyle zatîsiyle vâhid, emri arazî ile vâhidden evlâ, o da binnisbe vâhidden evlâdır. Şahsî ile vâhidden evlâ, o da binnisbe vâhidden evlâdır. Şahsî vâhid aksamından da hiç inkısam kabul etmiyen hakîkî vâhid, bivechimma inkısam kabul edenden evlâdır. Demek ki vâhidler hakîkatleri ile muhteliftirler. Vücudati hassa hakikatleri muhtelif olmakla beraber, mutlak vücud mefhumunda arazî olarak mevcud diye iştirâk ettikleri Sh:»6283 gibi vahdet mefhumunda da arazî olarak vâhid diye iştirâk etmiş olurlar. Onun için vâhidlerin her hukümde iştirâkleri lâzım gelmez. Vücudîsi de vardır, itibarîsi de vardır, mahiyyet üzere zâid olanı da vardır, nefsi mahiyyet olanı da vardır. Cüzi mahiyyet olanı da vardır. Sair ahkâmda da böyledir. Meselâ ba'zısında cevher, diğer ba'zısında araz olabilir, bunlar kolay anlaşılabilmek için gayri şahsî vahdetlerin envâına göre isimler verilmiştir: nevi'de olan vahdete mümaselet, cinste mücaneset, keyfiyyette müşabehet, kemmiyyette müsavat, şekilde müşakele vazı'da müvazat ve mühazat, etrafta mütabakat, nisbette münasebet denilmiştir �açg�, hep bunlar aded ile alâkadar olan vâhidlerdir. Kezâlik şahsî vâhid de bunlardan biri veya bir kaçı ile adede dahil olabilir, meselâ bir misli veya nazîri onun gibi bir şahıs daha bulunarak ikisi bir küllün birer cüz'ü veya bir küllînin cüz'îleri olabilirler. Misli olmıyan vâhide ferd, mütevahhid, vehîd denilirki bizim, tek, biricik, yegâne dediğimizdir. Meselâ bizim âlemimizde Arz tek, Kamer tek, Güneş tektir, ferddirler, bununla beraber teklikleri de izafîdir, her cihetle tek değildirler, meselâ, cism olmakta, kürevî olmakta ferd değildirler, sonra misilleri de mümkindir. Eşhasa, cüz'iyyata ferd ıtlak edişimiz de ferdiyyetin tam ma'nasiyle her cihetten değil, temayüz ettikleri birer vecih ı'tibariyle izafî ve imkânîdir, bu vech iledir ki ferdde bir çok kıymetler toplanıp birleşerek vechi Hakkın birliğine bir âyet olurlar ki biz onu, sade (ben, sen, o) diyerek duyduğumuz birlik şuurlarının delâletiyle kesretler içinden seçer ve nihayet aded fikrini de silerek bütün o kesretlerin kıymetleri kendisinde tenzihi tamm ile birleşen hakîkî ferd şuuruna ireriz ki o vakıt « ��a Û b 2¡ˆ¡×¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ m À¤à ÷¡å£¢ aÛ¤Ô¢Ü¢ìl¢6›P ë a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ m¢Š¤u É¢ aÛ¤b¢ß¢ì‰¢›P ë ß b¬ a ß¤Š¢ã b¬ a¡Û£ b ë ay¡† ñ¥ × Ü à¤|§ 2¡bÛ¤j – Š¡›� » sirri zâhir olur. Ve işte o, bütün kesretler kendisinde müstehlek olup bütün kıymetler kendisinde birleşen bütün varlığı tutan, ezelî ebedî vücudı daim Sh:»6284 kendisinin olup bir ikincisini farz bile tenakuz olan o tek vâhid duygusu, hakîkî ferd duygusudur, ehad duygusudur. Bu nefy edilince herşey nefy edilmiş olur. Yukarıda beyan olunduğu üzere ehad, nefiyde umum ifade eder denilmekle de bu ma'na anlatılmıştır, « �Û b a y †¤� » demek hiç birşey yok demektir. Onun için cemîi mâadayı nefy eden tam ma'nasiyle teklik, hakîkî infirad mefhumu düşünülmeden vâhid demekle ehad ifade edilmiş olmaz. Netekim Râgıb da şöyle demiştir: vahdet, infiraddır, vâhid dahi hakikatte aslâ cüz'ü olmıyan şeydir, sonra her mevcude ıtlak olunmuştur, adedlerden herhangisi olsa ona vâhid demek sahih olur, bir on, bir yüz, bir bin denilir, o halde vâhid, lâfzı müşterektir, altı vech üzere isti'mâl olunur. Birincisi: cinste yâhud nevi'de vâhid olandır, insan ve feres cinste vâhiddir; Zeyd ve Amir nevi'de vâhiddir, dememiz gibi, İkincisi: ittisal ile vâhid olandır, ya hılkaten: şahsı vâhid demek gibi veya sınâat cihetinden ki: hırfeti vâhide demek gibi, Üçüncüsü: nazîri olmadığı için vâhid olandır: ya hılkatte ki: Şems, vâhiddir demek gibi, veya fazîlet da'vasında ki: fülân, asrının vâhididir demek gibi, ve « �ã Ž¡îw¥ ë y¤† ê¢� = biricik dokunmuş» denilmek gibi, Dördüncüsü: parçalanamadığı için vâhid olandır: ya küçüklüğünden dolayı ki hebâ gibi, veya salâbetinden dolayı ki elmas gibi. Beşincisi: Mebde' içindir; ya adedin mebdei için: vâhid, isneyn gibi veya hattın mebdei için; noktai vâhide gibi, bütün bunlarda vahdet, ârızdır. Allah tealânın vasfı olduğunda vâhidin ma'nasına gelince: ne tecezzî ne de tekessür sahih olmıyan demekdir, ve bu vahdetin suubetinden dolayı Allah « ��ë a¡‡ a ‡¢×¡Š aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë y¤† ê¢ a‘¤à b ‹£ p¤ Ó¢Ü¢ìl¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡7� » buyurmuştur, ki vâhid, münferid Sh:»6285 (tek, yalnız) demektir, balâda geçtiği üzere bununla Allahın gayri de vasf olunur, fakat ehad ile Allahdan maadası vasf olunmaz �açg�. Ebülbekanın Külliyyatında da hulâsa olarak şöyle der: vahdet, ıtlak olunur ve onunla tecezzi ve inkısam bulunmamak murad olunur. Bu ma'nada vâhid çok kullanılır, ba'zan da vahdet, taaddüd-ü kesretin mukabiline ıtlak olunur. Bu ma'naca da ehad ve ferd çok ıtlak edilir. Vâhidin iki ma'nası vardır: birisi vahdet kendisiyle kaim olandır. Bu ma'naca vâhid, inkısam ve tecezzî etmiyendir. İkincisi de zatında nazîri ve ef'âl ve sıfatında şebîhi olmıyandır. Vücudda bu iki ma'nanın ikisiyle de hakikaten ittisaf eden Allah tealâdan başka yoktur, çünkü mevcudattan cevheri ferd gibi tecezzî etmiyende, misline ve emsaline munzamm olabilir. Arş ve Kürsî gibi nazîri olmıyan ve Şems-ü Kamer gibi nev'i şahsına munhasır bulunanların hepsine nazîr isbati mümkindir, Fakat Bârî tealânın tecezzî ve inkısamı muhaldir, ve onun misli de yoktur, nazîri de yoktur, şebîhi de yoktur. Ve tevhidin üç mertebesi vardır: birincisi tevhidi zat mertebesidir. Bu istihlâk makamı, fenâfillâh makamıdır ki Allahdan başka mevcud yoktur (var zann edilenlerin hepsi fânî olur da yalnız bir tek zâtullah mevcud kalır) « �Û b ß ì¤u¢ì… a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é� ». İkincisi tevhidi sıfat mertebesidir ki müteferrık olan her kudreti onun kudreti şâmilesinde ve her ılmi onun ılmi kâmilinde muzmahill görmek ve hattâ her kemâli onun kemâlinin envarından bir lem'a görmektir. Üçüncüsü tevhidi ef'al mertebesidir ki bu da vücudda Allahdan başka müessir yok olduğu ılmelyakîn veya aynelyakîn veya hakkalyakîn tehakkuk etmektir �açg�. Velhasıl ehadiyyet, eblâğ ve ekmel olduğu, ya'ni vâhid Sh:»6286 denilebilenlerin hepsine ehad denilemiyeceği için ehadi vâhid ile tefsir edenlerin de muradı, üzerinde kesr veya zamm ile aded tasavvur olunabilen vâhidlerin biri demek olmayıp en kâmil ve tam ma'nasiyle hakîkî vâhid demek olduğunu anlamak iktiza eyler ki bu bütün ma'nasiyle bir ve eşi mümkin olmıyan tek demek olur. Onun için ba'zı ecille bunu şöyle tefsîr etmiştir: zatı, haricen ve zihnen terkib ve taaddüdden ve bunları istilzam eyliyen cismiyyet gibi, tahayyüz gibi ve hakikatinde ve hakikatinin ülûhiyyeti iktıza eyliyen vücubı vücud, kudreti zatiyye, hikmeti tamme ve sair havassında müşareket gibi şâibelerden münezzeh olan vâhid �açg�. Bu ifade İbni Sînanın bu Sûrei celileye olan tefsirinden muktebes ve nefyi sıfat tevehhümünü defi' için bir ıhtar gibidir. İbni Sîna demiştirki: ehad, Allah tealânın cemîi vücuhten vâhid olduğuna ve onda aslâ kesret bulunmadığına delâlet eyler: ne kesreti ma'neviyye ki mukavvimat ve ecnas ve fusul (ya'ni bir hadd teşkil edecek eczâi mahmule) kesreti ve madde ve suret gibi aklen mütemayiz eczâi hariciyye (ya'ni eczâi gayri mahmule) kesreti, ne de cisim gibi bilkuvve veya bilfiil diye ayrılan kesreti hissiyye yoktur. Ve bu, Allah Sübhânehû ve tealânın zatı, vechi kerîmine lâyık bisâtatı hakka ve vahdeti kâmileye nakîsa olacak olan cins ve fasıl, madde ve suret, a'raz, eb'az, a'za, eşkâl, elvan ve sair halellerden münezzeh olmasını tazammun eyler. O kendisine birşey benzemekten veya birşey ona müsavi olmaktan yüce azîz ve celîl sübhândır �açg�. Ehaddir, Vâhiddir, benzeri müsavisi yoktur demek bile bir tavsîf olduğu cihetle bundan maksad âsâr ve ahkâm ifade eden sıfatı inkâr değil, sıfatın zatta kesreti iycab etmediğini, çünkü Allah tealânın zatı, sıfatının terkib ve takvimiyle takavvüm ve teşekkül eden mâhiyyat gibi mürekkeb olmayıp zat ve sıfatiyle bütün vücuhtan bir Sh:»6287 ve şerik-ü nazîrsiz tek olduğunu ve onun için onun ülûhiyyeti vasfına iştirâk mümkin olmadığını beyandırki İbni Sîna bunu Şıfa ve İşârâtında tafsîl ve tevzîh eylemiştir. İşârâtında derki: belki sen şöyle dersin: eğer ma'kulât zikrettiğin gibi mütebayin suretler olup akıl ile ve ba'zısı ba'zısı ile ittihad etmezse vâcibül'vücudun her şey'i bilir olduğu da i'tiraf olununca onun vâhid hakk olmayıp kendisinde kesret bulunmuş olmak lâzım gelmez mi? Buna deriz ki: hayır, çünkü o, zatını bizatihî bildiği, sonra eseri de mümteni' olmayıp zatı kesretlerin ılleti kayyum olduğu için zatını lizatihî bilmesine kesreti bilmesi de lâzım olur. Kesret, zatta dahil ve onu mukavvim olarak değil, müteahhır lâzım olarak gelmiş ve tertib üzere gelmiştir. Zattan gerek mübayin ve gerek gayri mübayin levazımın kesreti vahdete halel vermez. İzafî ve gayri izafî levazım kesreti ve sülûb kesreti olur. Ve esmanın kesreti bu sebebledir, lâkin bunun vahdâniyyeti zatta te'siri yoktur �aÛƒ�. Şifâsında da «ma'kulâtın Allah tealâya nisbeti ve onun sıfâtı icabiyye ve selbiyyesi zatında kesret iycab etmiyeceğini ve behai a'zam ve mecdi gayri mütenahi onun olduğunu iyzah ve aklî lezzetin tafsîli» hakkında bir faslı mahsus vardır ki hulâsası sıfâtın biribirine mugayir olmıyarak aynî zata raci' olmasıdır, ezcümle der ki: vâcibül'vücudun birinci sıfatı vücuddur. Diğer sıfatların ba'zısında ma'nen bir izafet ile bu vücud, ba'zısında da bir selb ile yine bu vücud olur ve hiç biri onun zatında ne kesret ne mugayeret iycab etmez. Ona vâhid denildiğinde ondan inkısamın selbi, şerikin selbi ile yine o vücudun kendisi kasd olunur, ona âlim denildiğinde de hakîkatte o mücerredin madde ve alâikına ıhtilâtın cevazı meslûb olarak bir izafet i'tibariyle yine o mücerredin kendisi kasd olunur. Evvel denildiğinde de hepsinin bu vücude izafeti maksuddur. Kadir, hayy, mürîd gibi daha ba'zı sıfatları ile de yine böyle bir izafet veya Sh:»6288 selb ile vâcibül'vücudun kendisi murad olunduğunu söyledikten sonra da derki: Haktealânın sıfatlarını bu vech üzere taakkul edersen anlarsın ki bunlarda onun zatı için ezcayı veya her hangi bir vechile kesreti iycab eden bir şey yoktur. Sonra da İbni Sîna bu faslı şu sözlerle bitirir: bir mahiyyetin mahzı aklî ve noksan şâibelerinin hepsinden berî her cihetten vâhid hayri mahz olması fevkında güzellik de olamaz. Onun için bütün cemal ve mahzı behâ vâcibül'vücude mahsustur, o her şey'in cemalinin mebdeidir. Her bir şey'in cemal-ü behâsı ise gereği gibi olmasıdır. Artık anlamalı ki vâcibül'vücudde gerek olduğu üzere olanın cemâli nasıldır? Cemal, selâmet, hayır, müdrik hep mahbub ve ma'şuktur, bunun hepsinin meb'dei de ya hissî, ya hayalî, ya vehmî, veya zannî, veya aklî idrakidir. İdrâk derinlik ve tahkıkce ne derece eşedd ve idrâk olunan zaten ne kadar ekmel ve eşref ise kuvvei müdrikenin onu sevmesi ve onunla telezzüzü o derece çok olur. Kemal ve cemal ve behânın gayesinde olan zatını o gayei kemal ve cemal ve behâ ile ve hem âkıli hem ma'kulü hakıkatte vâhid olarak tam ılm ile bilen vâcibül'vücudun zatı kendisine a'zamı âşık ve a'zamı ma'şuktur, ve en büyük lezzet onundur. Çünkü lezzet mülâyimi mülâyim olduğu cihetten idrâktir. Lezzeti hissiyye mülâyimi ihsas, lezzeti akliyye mülâyimi taakkuldür. Bu vechile evvel tealâ de efdali müdreki efdali idrâk ile efdali müdriktir, demek ki efdali lezzet de onundur, bu öyle bir emirdir ki ona hiç bir şey kıyas edilemez, bizde bu ma'naları ifade edecek başka tabir olmadığı için bu isimleri kullanıyoruz; binaenaleyh bunları nâhuş bulan başkalarını kullansın. Sh:»6289 Şunu bilmek gerektir ki aklın ma'kulü idraki hissin mahsusu idrâkinden daha kuvvetlidir, çünkü akıl, emri bakıı küllîyi idrâk eder. Onunla ittihad edip alâ vechimma hüve hüve olur ve onu zâhiri ile değil künhiyle idrâk eyler, mahsûsu hiss ise öyle değildir, Onun için bir mülâyime aklımız irmekle bize vâcib olan lezzet, bir mülâyimi hiss etmemizle olan lezzetin fevkındadır, öyle ki aralarında nisbet yoktur, lâkin bazan bir ârıza olur da kuvvei müdrike telezzüz etmesi lâzım gelen şeyden avarız hasebiyle telezzüz etmez olur, netekim marîz bir ârızadan dolayi tatlıyı hoşlanmaz. Bizim de bedende olduğumuz (hissiyyatımıza merbut bulunduğumuz) müddetçe halimizin öyle bir marîz gibi olduğu bilinmek iktiza eder. Çünkü kuvvei akliyyemiz kemali bilfi'il hâsıl olduğunda bir şey'in nefsinde iycab ettiği lezzeti bedendeki bir engelden dolayı kendimizde bulamayız, bedenden tecerrüd etsek hakikî mevcudatı, hakikî güzellikleri, hakikî lezzetleri mutalea ederek ma'kulün ma'kule ittisali suretiyle onlara ittisal ve intıbak eyliyerek bir âlimi ak'lî olmuş halde bulunan zatımızı mutalea ile bulacağımız lezzet ve behâye nihayet olmazdı. Hep bu ma'naları bundan sonra iyzah edeceğiz. Şimdi şunu bilmelidir ki, her kuvvetin lezzeti kendisine kemalinin husulüdür: hissin mülâyim mahsüsat, gadabın intikam, ümidin zaferdir, ve her şeyinki kendine mahsus olandır, nefsi nâtıkanınki de bilfiil âlemi aklî olmasıdır. İmdi vâcibülvücud zatında ma'kuldür; taakkul edilsin edilmesin.. Ve ma'şuktur, taaşşuk edilsin edilmesin �açg�. Bunu müteakıb «mebdei evvelin tedbirinden eşyanın suduru» hakkındaki mekalei tâsiada «mebdei evvelin fâiliyyetin sıfatı» hakkındaki birinci Sh:»6290 fasılda da şöyle başlar: imdi bize zâhir olmuşturki: küllün vâcibülvücud bir mebdei vardır. Bir cinste dahil değil, bir had veya bürhan tahtinde vuku'a gelmez, kemmiyyetden ve keyfiyyetten ve mahiyyetten ve mekândan ve zamandan ve hareketten münezzeh, misli yok, şeriki yok, zıddı yok ve o cemi'i vücuhtan vâhid, çünkü. Gayri munkasim: ne bilfi'il eczâda, ve ne muttasılda olduğu gibi farz ve vehm ile eczada, ne de zatı, birbirini mütegayir bir takım aklî ma'nalardan mürekkeb olarak onların birleşmesiyle bir cümle olmak suretiyle akılda asla inkısamı yok, ve o kendine hass olan vücudunda hiç müşareket edilememesi haysiyyetinden vâhiddir, o, bu vahdetle ferddir, ve o tamam olmak için intizar edecek birşey kalmamış tammülvücud olduğu için vâhiddir ki bu, vâhidin vücuhunun ehadidir, bunda vâhid ancak vechi selbî üzeredir, ecsamın ittisal veya ictim'a veya diğer vechile vâhid olması gibi bir zata veya müte'addid zevata lâhık olur, vücudî bir ma'nadan ibaret bir vahdet ile vâhid değildir. Ulumi tabi'iyyede geçen mebahisten gayri mücessem ve gayri mütenahî bir kuvvetin vücudu ve onun hareketi evveliyyeye meb'de olduğu tevazzuh etmişti, Ondan sonra da vâcibülvücudun vücudu cemîı cihattan bizatihi vâcib olduğu tebeyyün etti �aÛƒ�. �açg�. Râzî tefsirinde derki: Allah teâlânın sıfatı ya izafiyye (sübutiyye) veya selbiyyedir. İzafiyyesi: âlim, kadir, mürid, hallak dememiz gibi, selbîsi de: cisim değil, cevher de değil, araz da değil dememiz gibidir. Mahlûkat evvelâ sıfatın birinci nev'ine, sâniyen de ikinci nev'ine delâlet eyler, ve bizim Allah dememiz, sıfâtı izafiyyenin mecami'ine delâlet eyler, ehad dimemiz de sıfâtı selbiyyenin mecami'ine delâlet eyler. Binaenaleyh « ��aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥� » dememiz, ukuli beşeriyyeye lâyık olan ırfanı ifade de tamm olur. Allah, lâfzı sıfâtı izafiyyenin mecami'ine delâlet eder, diyoruz: Çünkü Allah, ibadete müstehikk olan zattır, ibadete istihkak ise Sh:»6291 ancak iycad ve ibda'da istıklâl ile olur, iycad da istıklâl ise tam kudret, nâfiz irade ve külliyyat-ü cüzîyyat bütün malûmata müteallık ılm ile olur. Ve işte bunlar sıfatı izafiyyenin mecami'idir. Sıfatı selbiyyenin mecami'î de ehadiyyettir: çünkü o hakikatin nefsinde terkib ve taaddüd cihetlerinin hepsinden münezzeh müfred olmasıdır. Çünkü mürekkeb olan her mahiyyet, eczasından herbirine muhtacdır, ve eczasından her biri onun gayrıdır, onun için her mürekkeb olan gayrisine muhtacdir. Her gayre muh'tac olan da lizatihî mümkindir, binaenaleyh her mürekkeb olan lizatihi mümkindir. Kâinatın hepsinin mebdei olan ilâhın mümkin olması ise mümteni'dir: binaenaleyh o nefsinde ferddir, ehaddir. Ehad olunca da mütehayyiz olmaması vâcib olur. Çünkü her mütehayyizin sağı soluna mugayirdir. Böyle olan da münkasimdir. O halde ehadin mütehayyiz olması da mühaldir, mütehayyiz olmayınca hayyizlerden, cihetlerden hiç birşeyin içinde değildir, bir şey'e hulül etmemesi de vâcib olur. Çünkü mahalli ile beraber ehad olmaz, birşey'e mahal de olmaz, çünkü halliyle beraber ehad olmaz, ne hall ne mahal olmayınce hiç mütegayyir de olmaz, ehad olunca vâhid olması da vâcib olur. Çünkü iki vâcibül'vücud farz olunsa vücubda iştirâk etmiş, taayyünde temâyüz eylemiş olurlardı, iştirâk edilen ise temâyüz edilenin gayri olacağından vâciblerin her biri de mürekkeb olmuş olur, binaenaleyh ehadiyyet vâhidiyyeti de müstelzim olur, tam ma'nasiyle tek olan tam ma'nasiyle bir olur. Râzî bu iyzahtan sonra sıfâtın kesreti, zatta kesreti iycab etmiyeceğini de kısaca anlatmak için burada şöyle bir sual ve cevab ile der ki: bunun üzerine eğer denilirse: şey'in ehad olması nasıl taakkul olunur? Çünkü bir hakîkat ehadiyyet ile tavsîf olununca burada bir o hakîkat, bir o ehadiyyet, bir de ikisinin mecmuu yok mu?, Bu ise ehad değil, sâlisü selâse (üçün biri) olmaz mı? Sh:»6292 Cevab: ehadiyyet o hakîkate âiddir, ehad diye hukm olunan zat o hakîkatin kendisidir. Onunla ehadiyyetten husule gelen mec'mu' değildir. Ya'ni ne üç ne de iki zat yok, cüzsüz, şeriksiz her kemal kendisinin olan bir tek zat vardır. Zatı ve sıfâtı kemali ile ehadiyyet kendisinden ayrılmıyan vücudu vâcib olmakla tapılacak ancak bir tek ilâh vardır ki o Allahdır. Allah ismi celâli, hakikatte en güzel sıfatların sübutî ve selbî hepsinin sahibi olan Hak tealânın ismi zatı, ehad ismi de cüz ve şerîki nefy ederek bütün sıfâtı selbiyyenin ifadesi olduğu için « ��aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥� » kelâmı, Allah tealânın izafî, selbî bütün sıfatiyle zatının birliğini ifade etmiş olur �açg�. Şübhe yok ki bütün mes'ele âlemde kendimiz de dahil olduğumuz halde yokken var, varken yok edilip durduğunu görmekte olduğumuz âfâkî, enfüsî kesretlerin mebde ve mercii olan Allah tealânın birliğini tanıtmak olduğu için onunla onun eseri, halkı olan kesretler beynindeki nisbeti ifade eden sıfâtı mülâhaza etmek de zarurîdir. Ülûhiyyet mülâhazası bir sıfat mülâhazasıdır. Kuvvetsiz madde, fiilsiz feza, ılimsiz tabiat kibı sıfatsız olarak sadece o diye mülâhaza olunan zat medlûlünde vasıf demek olan bir kemal bir husün ve hayır mülâhaza edilmiş olmaz. Olmayınca da bir hamd-ü senâya lâyık olup olmadığı tanınmış olmaz. Halbuki ülûhiyyet, ma'budluk her hamd-ü medha istihkakı ifade eden sübutî ve selbî nâmütenahî kemal sıfatlarının güzellik, yükseklik nisbetlerinin hepsini câmi' en has en mümtaz bir sıfattır ve bu imtiyaz ve ıhtisas onun hakîkatte zatî vahdetinin müfadıdır. Bununla muttasıf olan zatın birden ziyade olmasına ve onun zatında ve sıfâtında şeriki bulunabilmesine münafîdir. Allah ismi şerifi, ismi zat olmakla beraber zatı mahzın ismi değil, ilâhlık sıfatiyle muttasıf olan zatı ekmelin ismidir, bundan dolayı bu ismin ta'rifinde «Allah, kemal sıfatlarının hepsini câmi' vâcibül'vücudün zatının ismidir» diye ifade Sh:»6293 olunur. Kemal sıfatlarının hepsini câmi' vâcibülvücud sıfatı ise her hamd-ü senaya istihkakı ifade eden ve kemali a'lâ olan tek ülûhiyyet sıfatıdır. Ve Allah tealânın zatına mahsus ve zatının muktezası bir sıfati sübutiyyedir: Allah, ilâhdır denilir « ��a¡ã£ à b aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û¨é¥ ë ay¡†¥6� ». Sübutî olduğu için de vücubi vücud, ılim, kudret, tekvin, rübubiyyet gibi sıfâtı sübutiyye mecamiinin hepsini câmi', ehassı sıfâttır, bundan dolayı Râzî Allah isminin sıfâti sübutiyye mecamiine delâletini söylemiştir. Maamafih yalnız sıfâtı sübutiyyeyi değil, sıfâtı selbiyyeyi de ihtiva ederek sâbit olan bir sıfatı sübutiyyedir. Çünkü çirkinlik ve eksiklik sıfatları nefy edilmeden kemal sâbit olmaz, bu i'tibar ile Allah ismi celâli sıfâtı selbiyyeye de delâlet eyler, ma'ruf olan da budur, fakat bu delâlet, ülûhiyyet sıfâtı sübutiyyesinin zımnında olmak hasebiyle sarih değildir, müşriklerin şirke düşmesi de bundandır. Onun için burada « ��Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7� » gibi sıfâtı selbiyye mecamiine delâlet ehad ismi ile tasrıh edilmiştir. Çünkü yukarıki izahattan da anlaşıldığı üzere ehadiyyet, tecezziyi, taaddüdü, şirki nefy eden bir sıfati selbiyyedir. Ve böyle olduğu de « ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤ ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤= ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ ×¢1¢ì¦a a y †¥� » ile îzah buyurulmuştur. Râzî bu nüktelere tenbih ederek sıfât ve esmânın kesreti Nesârânın zu'm ettikleri gibi zatta kesreti ıktiza etmiyeceğini de anlatmış, İbni Sînâ gibi o da sıfatın tegayürü, zatin hakîkatinde ayrı ayrı birer vücud teşkil edecek, onun mevkufün aleyhi olacak eczai hariciyye veya akliye olmak suretiyle değil, hepsi bir vücude raci' niseb ve izafat kabilinden olmak suretiyle nisbî olduğunu söylemiştir ki bu mes'ele, akaidde sıfat zatın ayni mi gayrı mi? Diye meşhur olan bir bahsin mevzuudur, Hukema ve Sofiyye ve bir kısım mütekellimîn hüve hüvesine ayni demişler diye meşhurdur, lâkin sıfatta nisbet veya selb mülâhaza edildiği cihetle nisbete hüve hüvesine aynî zat demek pek doğru görünmez, âlim aynî zat olsa da ılim âlimin kendisidir demek iyi Sh:»6294 anlaşılmaz. Maksad, aynî zata raci' olduğunu söylemektir. Zat, sıfattır veya sıfat, zattır demek bir tenakuz gibi olacağı, gayridir demek de vücudda mütemayiz iki zat varmış gibi bir farzı ıktiza eyliyeceği cihetle Eş'arî «lâhüve velâ gayrüh = ne ayni, ne de gayri» demiştir ki sıfat, zat ile kaim olduğundan hakîkatte iki şey yok demektir ve bu daha eslemdir. Bir kısım mütekellimîn de mefhumda temâyüzü gözeterek sıfat denilen zat denilenin ayni olamıyacağını, ayni olmayınca da gayri denilmek lâzım geleceğini söylemişlerdir ki bunlar ayniyyet ve gayriyyeti iki nakîz tekabülü olarak mülâhaza eylemişlerdir. Umumî ezhâne bu daha mülâyim gelirse de bunu söylerken bir zata mukabil gayr denildiği zaman vücudda diğer bir zat varmış gibi bir tevehhüme düşmekten sakınmak iycab eder. Çünkü zihin sıfatı da zat gibi bir mevzu' halinde tecrid ederek nâıtin men'uta ihtisası suretiyle sıfatın sıfatı, sıfatın sıfatı diyerek düşünüp giderken mebdei hareketini unutursa sıfatları da zat diye telâkkî etmekte yanılır. Zat ve sıfat kelimesinin lisandaki muhtelif meratibinden zühül eder. Bu münakaşalardan maksad ise nâmütenahî kemal sıfatlarını zatı hakda isbat ile beraber zatta kesret olmadığını, hepsinin bir zata râci olduğunu anlatmaktır. İslâmda Hükema, Sofiye, mütekellimîn hepsi de zatta kesret olmadığından fi'lin kesreti gibi sıfatın kesreti dahi zatta bir tecezzî veya taaddüd ifade etmiyeceğinde müttefıktir. Bunu şöyle hülâsa edelim: Allah tealâ sıfâtı zatiyyesinin mecmu'undan teşekkül etmiş mürekkeb bir mahiyyet değildir, ta'biri âharle onun zatı sıfatının muktezası değil, sıfatı zatının muktezasıdır, sıfatın hakikî ma'nası da budur. Onun vücudu bizâtihî vâcib olduğu gibi sıfatı da başka olarak değil, aynî zatiyle vâcibdir. Ve biz sıfatı ilâhiyyeyi düşünmekle edindiğimiz mefhumlardan nefsimizde Allah tealânın hüvviyyetini teşkil Sh:»6295 eden bir mefhum edinmiş olmayız, ancak ona olan nisbet ve ihtiyacatımızı duymuş ve onun tecelliyatına delâletler edinmiş esma ve ehkâmına ma'rifet hasıl etmiş oluruz. Fatihada bütün hamdin Allaha mahsus olduğu beyan olunurken Allah ismi zatı, ülûhiyyet vasfı ile bütün kemal ve cemal sıfatlarının hepsini birden câmi olduğu anlatılmak üzere bütün yüksek nisbetlerin toplandığı « ��‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå = a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îá¡= ß bÛ¡Ù¡ í ì¤â¡ aÛ†£©íå¡6� » sıfatlariyle tavsîf olunup ıbadet ve isti'âne ona tahsîs edilmiş, sonrada bu esma ve sıfat âlemînin delâleti ve Kur'anın beyanatı ile tafsîl olunup nihayet onun zat ve sıfâtının ehadiyyeti karşısında bütün kesretlerin müstehlek olduğu tanıtılmak üzere « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » buyurulmuştur. Şu halde bizim duyduğumuz, bildiğimiz düşündüğümüz kesretlerin, adedlerin hiç biri: ne cevahiri, ne a'razı, ne eczası ne küllü, ne cüz'iyyatı ne küllîsi o değildir, onun ikincisi de değildir. Mertebe mertebe hepsi de onun halk ve emriyle onu haber veren dâlli, âyâtı, kelimatıdırlar. Kelimelerin medlûllerine, isimlerin müsemmalarına, alâmetlerin, Âyetlerin, nişanelerin mevzuılehlerine, eserlerin müessirlerine delâlet eyledikleri gibi hep ona delâlet eyler hep ona olan nisbetlerini ifade ederler. Vücudları kendilerinden ve kendileri için olmadığından dolayı gerek âfakta ve gerek enfüste varlıkları müddetince hep ona olan ihtiyac ve alâkalarını ve hep kendi hiçlikleriyle ondan aldıkları kuvveti, kıymeti, ma'nayi anlatırlar, onun için «heme ost = hep odur» demek de bir ma'na ile doğrudur. Çünkü hepsinin kıymeti vücudiyle ve ılmiyyesi ona delâlet ve rucu'dan ibarettir, kelimenin huküm ve kıymeti ma'nasına racidir, vücudi daim o, matlûbi kül odur. Ondan başka hiç bir şey, hep olamaz. Yani vücudun bütün kemalini câmi olamaz, bütün âlem ne kadar kemal eserini hâiz olursa olsun meratibi imkân, namütenahî olduğundan bulunduğu her mertebe de kemal, nâmütenahî ve daha yüksek Sh:»6296 tekâmüle kabil olarak rububiyyet kanununun tahtı hukmündedir. Onun henüz fi'le çıkmamış yarını, sonu âhireti vardır. Bütün kemal kendisinde bilfiil olan ise, evvel ve âhir olan hayyi kayyum vâcib talâdır. Evvel ve âhir, zâhir ve bâtın hep birleşmeden hep olamaz, hiç bir tekâmüle ihtiyacı olmıyan hep bir ancak o rabbül'âlemîn olan Allahü ehaddır, onun için yukarıda zikr ettiğimiz vechile, Sâbikûn ondan başka varlık tanımamışlar « ��×¢3£¢ ‘ ó¤õ§ ç bÛ¡Ù¥ a¡Û£ b ë u¤è é¢6›P ×¢3£¢ ß å¤ Ç Ü î¤è b Ï bæ§7 ë í j¤Ô¨ó ë u¤é¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù ‡¢ë aÛ¤v Ü b4¡ ë aÛ¤b¡×¤Š aâ¡7›P Û¡à å¡ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢ aÛ¤î ì¤â 6 Û¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ¤ì ay¡†¡ aÛ¤Ô è£ b‰¡›� » mısdakını her lâhza müşahede etmişlerdir. Onu duymıyanlar da yarın duyarlar. Hanbelîlerden İbni akîl şöyle demiş: bizce sahih olacak kavil, sıfatı isbat ile beraber Allah tealânın ilâhiyyetinde vâhid olmasıdır başka değil �açg�. beyan olunduğu üzere ilâhiyyet sıfatı kemâlin hepsini câmi', ya'ni hepsinin birleştiği ehassı sıfât olduğundan bu şöyle demek olur: mutlak vücudun nâmütenahî her kemâli, ilâhiyyet vasfında toplanarak ancak Allahda birleşmiştir. Sıfâtın herbiri i'tibariyle vâhid olması iycab etmezse de mecmuu olan ilâhiyyet sıfatında vâhiddir, ondan başka ilâh yoktur �açg�. Bu ifade ba'zı sıfatta taşbihe müsaiddir, mahlûkatta da kemâl sıfatlarından bir takımları bulunabilir. Netekim âlim, rauf, rahîm, adl gibi be'zı esmâ ve sıfât ile ıbâdın da tavsîf ve tesmiyesi tecviz edilmiştir, lâkin nâmütenahî kemalâtın bütün celâl ve ikram sıfatlarının en tam ma'nasiyle hepsinin birden bir mahlûkta bulunması muhaldir. İlâhiyyet, ya'ni en büyük sevgi ve en büyük haşyet ve ta'zim ve her türlü hamd-ü sena ile ibadete istihkak demek olan ma'budluk ancak Allaha mahsustur. İnsan mahlûkatta gördüğü herhangi bir kemâle bağlanıp da ona kul olmamalı, ondan derhal Allah tealânın namütenâhî kemâl ve cemaline istidlâl ederek bütün varlığıyle ona bağlanmalı, ona kulluk etmelidir, bir Allahdan başka tapılacak yoktur demek olur. Ve bu ma'naca Sh:»6297 « ��aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥� » demek « ��aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û¨é¥ ë ay¡†¥6� » takdirinde olarak « ��ë a¡Û¨è¢Ø¢á¤ a¡Û¨é¥ ë ay¡†¥7 Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì � » meâlinde gibi olur. « ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢� » kelimei tevhidiyle umumun mükellef olduğu ve herkes için fehmi kabil olan tevhid de budur. Ya'ni ülûhiyyette şirki nefidir. Bu ma'na sıfatı teksir ile beraber onların kesretini bir tek ilâhiyyet vasfında tevhid ederek zatı sıfatta tevhiddir, öyleki bir çok zatlar ve onlarda ba'zı sıfatlar mümkin olsa da bütün sifatı câmi' ülûhiyyet vasfiyle vâcib olan ancak bir tek zattır. Şübhe yok ki bu ma'na sahihtir. Ve iymanın ilk şartıdır. Bununla beraber şundan gaflet edilmemek de lâzım gelirki Allah, ilâhi vâhiddir demekte «Allah yalnız ilâhiyyetinde vâhiddir» demekten fazla ma'nâ vardır. İlâhiyyette vahdet bunun en müteyakkan ma'nası olmakla beraber ekmel ma'nası değildir. Ekmel ma'nası gerek zatında ve gerek sıfâtının her birinde ve gerek mecmuu i'tibariyle ilâhiyyette, ya'ni her vechile vahdeti kâmiledir. Yalnız ilâhiyyette vâhiddir demek zatı ehassı sıfât olan bir sıfatta tevhid demek olan vâhidiyyet, iymanın ilk şartı olarak kâfi olsa bile ehadiyyetin ma'nasını tefsîr için kâfi olamaz. Bundan dolayı Âlûsînin kayd ettiği üzere yine Hanbelîlerden ve Selefiyye denilenlerden hâfız ibni Receb gibi diğerleri demiştir ki Allah sübhânehu ilâhiyyetinde ve rububiyyetinde vâhiddir, ondan başka ma'bud da yok, Rab da yoktur, ve Allah tealâyı varid olan sıfât ile tavsîf eyledikden sonra da « �çì� » zamiri gerek şan ve gerek mes'uli anhe râci' olsun iki vech üzere de murad vâhidiyyeti kâmile olduğunu ihtiyar eylemiştir �açg�. İbni Kayyimi Cevzî Mesaliküssairînde tevhidin biri ma'rifet ve i'tikada biri de kasd ve amele aid olmak üzere ilmî ve iradî iki kısmını beyan ederken sıfatsız olarak sade zatı tevhidin amelî hiç bir kıymet ve ehemmiyyeti olamıyacağını ve sıfâtı nefy edilerek ma'bud olduğu iddia edilen herhangi bir zatın Kur'ânda beyan olunduğu Sh:»6298 üzere müşriklerin taptığı görmez işitmez, ne menfaate ne zarara gücü yetmez putlardan hiç farkı olmıyacağını söyledikten sonra Allah tealânın nâmütenahî her hamd-ü senaya müstehıkk olduğunu ve onun sıfatları gayri mütenahî olmakla kendisinden başkasının onları temamen bilemiyeceğinden dolayı hakkiyle hamd-ü senasını da iyfa edemiyeceğini ve bu nâmütenahî sıfatların hepsi Fatihada hamdde icmal olunup tafsîli «ilâhiyyet, rubûbiyyet, rahmet ve mülk sıfatlarında hulâsa ve tevhid edilmiş bulunduğunu ve binaenaleyh gerek ilmî ve gerek iradî tevhidin bu sıfatlarla ilâhiyyet ve rububiyyeti tevhide râci' olduğunu söylemiş ve tevhidi zat ile uğraşanların hepsini mu'attılei sıfât Ceh'miyye diye göstermiş, ve bununla beraber murad bütün sıfâtın bir sıfatta tevhidimi? Bir zatta tevhidimi? Zatın sıfatta tevhidimi? Bu noktaları tevzîh etmemiştir. İbni Akîlin « �ë ay¡†¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤è î¤÷ ò¡ Û b Ë î¤Š¢� » demesinin zâhiri zatı ancak mecmuı sıfât demek olan bir sıfatta tevhid görünür. Bunu kâfi görmiyen İbni Kayyim ve İbni Recebin ilâhiyyette ve rubûbiyyette vâhid dimeleri de zatı bir kaç sıfatta tevhid olmuş oluyor, bu ifadelerin zâhiri ise vahdet, ya'ni şeriki olmamak evvel emirde sıfatın sıfatı olup zatın vahdeti bir sıfat veya sıfatlar dolayısiyle olmasını ıktiza eylerki bu elbette doğru değildir. Vâhid, ehad sıfatlardan evvel zatın sıfatıdır, evvelâ zât, zatında tevhid edilmedikçe sade sıfatta tevhidi işrâkten ibaret olur. İki üç şey bir sıfatta birleşebilir, şirket denilen de müteaddid zevatın bir şeyde veya bir kaç şeyde birleşmesinden başka bir şey değildir. Müşriklerin yaptığı da müteaddid zevatı ilâhiyyet vasfında vahdeti cinsiyye veya nev'iyye ile birleştirmektir. Nasârâ da teslisinde «Baba ilâh kendi ilâhlığı cevherinden oğula ve ruhulkudse birer cevher vermiş, her biri birer ilâh olan üç uknum, ya'ni eb, ibin, ruhulkudüs üç zat hem cevherde hem ilâhiyyet vasfında birleşip bir ilâh olmuş» Sh:»6299 demekle evvelâ Allahı bir cevherden üç şahsa tecezzî ettirip sonrada üç şahsı cevherlerinin cinsiyle ilâhlık sıfatında birleştirerek bir şahıs yapmışlar ve bu suretle üç zatı her cevherde hem sıfatta teşrik ederek soy adında birleştirir gibi birleştirmişler, üç şahıs bir şahıstır, üç ilâh bir ilâhtır. Çünkü cevherleri bir, sıfatları bir demişlerdir. Bütün bunlara karşı her türlü şirk şâibelerini nefy ile teşkikleri izale için Allah teâlânın ehadiyyetini tanıtmak üzere « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » buyurulmuştur. Şu herkesçe malûmdurki bir çok sıfatların cüz' olarak değil, sıfat olarak yalnız bir zatta toplanması şirk iktiza etmez bil'akis kemal ve teferrüdünü iktiza eyler. Müteaddid zevatın bir vasıfta veya her hangi bir şeyde birleşmesi ise aynî şirktir. Çünkü sıfât, tedâhül eder de zevat tedâhül etmez. Bundan dolayı ulemamız demişlerdirki zatullahta sıfâtın taaddüdüne kail olmaktan şirk lâzım gelmez, fakat sıfatta birleşen zevatın taaddüdüne kail olmak mahzı şirktir. « ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢� = Allahdan başka ilâh yok» demek zatı bir tek olan Allahdan başka ilâhiyyet ile muttasıf, ilâh ismine müstehik hiç bir zat yoktur. İlâhlık onun zatına mahsus demektir, yoksa Allah, ilâhiyyet sıfatına mahsustur, yalnız ilâhlığında birdir demek değildir. Yani zatı sıfata kasır değil, sıfatı zata kasırdır. İbni akîlin Allah ilâhiyyetinde vâhiddir başka değil demekten muradı da budur, ancak ilâhiyyetten ma'âda sıfatların da ona münhasır olması iktiza etmez ma'nasını da îham ettiği için İbni kayyîm ve İbni Receb ve emsali rubûbiyyet sıfatını da tasriha lüzum görmüşlerdir, İbni kayyîm, mülkü de tasrih eylemiştir. Hâfız İbni Recebin vâhidiyyeti kâmile demesi de zatında ve ilâhiyyeti muktezî olan bütün sıfâtında hakikî vahdete tenbihtirki ehadiyyet ancak vahdeti kâmile ile tefsir olunabilir, doğrusu Allah tealânın esmâi hüsnâsında başkasına ıtlâkı caiz olmıyan esma ve sıfât Allah, ilâh, rab isimlerine ve sıfatlarına münhasır değildir, Rahman, Kuddûs, Sübbuh, Sübhan, âlimülgaybi veşşhade, Alâ kûlli şeyin Sh:»6300 kadir, Hallak, Haliku külli şey, Ahsenülhalikîn gibi daha bir çok isimler ve sıfatlar vardırki mahlûkattan hiç birine ıtlak olunmaz. O, bunların her birinde de vâhid, ferddir. Semî, basîr, habir gibi Allahdan başkasına ıtlak olunan isimler dahi mahlûkattaki noksan sıfatlarından tenzih ve tecrid olunup sair esmai ilâhiyyeye münasib bir mefhum ile Allaha ıtlak olunur. Onun için Fatihada dahi geçtiği vechile esmâ ve sıfâtı ilâhiyye sade hakikati lügaviyyeleriyle değil, gayâtı murad olunarak birer hakikati şer'iyye olmak üzere ıtlak edildiği de Leyse kemislihi şeyün hukmünce ihtar olunagelmiştir. Allah tealâ sade ilâhiyyet ve rubûbiyyet sıfatlarında değil, sıfât ve esmasının her birinde de vâhiddir, Onun için « ��a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ a¤n ì¨ô� » gibi teşbihi andıran müteşabih sıfatlar dahi « ��Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7� » muhkemince tevfîkan tenzih ile telâkkî edilmek lâzım gelir. Esmâi ilâhiyyenin hepsi mümkin olabilen nâmütenahî tekâmüllerin fevkında kemali a'lâye sahib olan hüvviyyeti hakka nisbet için mevzu'dur. Bütün celâl ve ikram sıfatlarını câmi olan kemali A'lâ ise bizde temessül edebilen hâdis mefhumlarını mazmunu değil, medlûlüdür, içinde değil, ötesindedir, Hattâ kemali a'lâ bir takımlarının zann ettiği gibi kemali mutlak da değildir. Mutlak, a'lâya da ednâya da ıtlak olunabilir. A'lâ, ednânın noksanlarından mücerred yükseklikleri câmi' olarak a'lâdır. En güzel demek güzel demekten ıbaret olmadığı gibi her güzel demekten ıbaret de değildir, hiç bir güzelde bulunmıyan güzellikleri câmi' hepsinden üstün yegâne güzel demek olduğu ma'lûmdur. Vücudi mutlâkı vücudi a'lâ zann edenler yanılırlar, her duyduğunu a'lâ sanır sarılırlar, sonra da yokluğunu görüp darılırlar. Biz bu güne Sh:»6301 kadar vücude gelmiş olan âlemlerin hepsini vâsıl olabildikleri kemallerin hey'eti mecmuasiyle birden bilip de bütün âlemin kendimizde temessül ettiğini düşünsek yine vücudi a'lâyı, kemali a'lâyı bilmiş, düşünmüş olmayız, yarın için daha yüksek kemallere doğru hareketimiz imkânını selb edemeyiz, vücudda fikri terakkîyi tevkıf edemeyiz ve kelime ile topladığımız bütün kemalâtı mümkine ve mafruza, o nâmütenahi terakkî mec'muu elbette bu günkünden daha yüksektir, fakat bu da kemali a'lâ değildir. Çünkü zatında kendisi kendi varlığına kâfi gelmeyip yoklukla da alâkadar olan ma'lûl kemalât mecmuudur, kemali a'lâ bunları bir taraftan yaratıp bir taraftan yok edip duran ve ezel-ü ebedde bütün varlık mülk-ü saltanatı kendinin olan ve binaenaleyh daha yükseği mümkin ve mütesavver olmıyan Hak tealânın vücudi hassıyle zatı ehadiyyetine mahsustur ki onun hüvviyyetinden kendisinden başkasiyle bihakkın ta'bir mümkin olmaz, o bizim mahsûsat veya ma'kulâtımızla çizdiğimiz suretlerin, hadlerinden âhir, her şeyden zâhir iken her şeyden bâtındır, ona zatında ancak o denebilir. Sıfâtı ilâhiyyeyi ifade eden esmâi ilâhiyye bize onun kendisini tahlil ile ona bir had ta'yin ettirecek mefhumları ifade için değil, bizim kendimizde ve âlemimizde ona olan nisbetlerimizi tahlil ederek hâdisâtın mutazammın olduğu mertebei itlâkın fevkında bir tecrid ile her kemal kendisinin olan zatı Hakka delâlet için vaz' olunmuştur. Meselâ ılim, denildiği zaman biz kendimizde bulduğumuz ılim mefhumunu bütün derecatiyle teemmül ederek bildiğimiz hâdis ve nisbî ılimden, mutlak ılim mefhumuna ve ondan her şey'i olduğu ve olacağı gibi hiç eksiksiz muhît ve binaenaleyh gaib ve şâhid bütün kemalâtı câmi' kadim ilmi ekmel kendisine mahsus olan zatı Hakka fikir ve irademizi her cihetten tevcih etmemiz Sh:»6302 lâzım gelir, öyle ki biz o ılmin içinde olduğumuz halde o, bizim ılmimizin mâverasında muhîtı küldür, ve o ancak «o» dur. Ve biz ona irebilmek için kendimizden geçmemiz ıktiza eder. Allahın yetmiş bin hicabı vardır açıverse onun «sübühatı vechi = yüzünün tecellii celâli bütün göz erimini, ya'ni her şey'i yakardı mealindeki hadîsi nebevî mazmunu tecelli eyler, çünkü onun karşısında bütün kesretler müstehlek olur. Bunu sezmek onun vâhidi ve kemâlin onda bilfiil tehakkukunu sezmektir. Başka yok zat ve sıfat ve ef'aliyle ancak «o» var olduğunu tanımaktır. Demek olurki esmâi ilâhiyyenin her biri de bütün selbî ve sübutî celâl ve ikram sıfatlariyle zatındaki birliğine delâlette birdir. Ancak bizde olan vechi delâlet i'tibariyle mertebe mertebe fark ve kesret zâhir olur. O zatında bir olduğu içindirki zatının muktezası olan ilâhiyyetinde de bir, rubûbiyyetinde de, mülkünde de bir, ılminde de bir, kudretinde de bir, hep celâl ve ikrama râcı' olan namütenahi sıfât ve esmasında da birdir. Fakat bütün niseb ve ahkâmın medarı ilâhiyyet sıfatı olduğu, bütün vicdan ve vücudun vecd ile bağlandığı cazibei hakk-u hayr, ilâhiyyet sıfatında sarahatle toplandığı için sıfatı zâtiyye olarak ilâhiyyette vahdet bütün levâziminde teferrüdü ıktiza ettiğinden dolayı zat ve sıfât ve esmâ, cemii vücuhdan vahdeti kâmileyi istilzam eylediği ve cemii esmâyı câmi' olan Allah ismi celili de bu haysiyyetle ismi zat olduğu cihetle ilâhiyyette vahdet denilmekle zat ve sıfât ve esmâ her birinde ve hepsinde bütün levazimiyle vahdet kasd edilmiş olduğunu anlamak lâzım gelir. Böyle olunca da zatında da vâhiddir, vücudunda da vâhiddir, rubûiyyetinde de vâhiddir, rahmaniyyetinde vâhiddir, hallâkıyyetinde vâhiddir, diye ilâh... ta'dada lüzum kalmaz, ve yine bundan dolayıdır ki ilâhiyyetinde vahdete i'tikad edilmedikçe iymanın şartı olan Sh:»6303 tevhid yapılmış olmaz. Yalnız zatında birdir, veya vücudunda birdir, rubûbiyyetinde birdir, diye ma'rifet iymana kâfi gelmez « ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢� » denmiş olmaz. Maamafih Allah, zatında bir olmıyarak ilâhiyyetinde birdir, demek de zatında ve ilâhiyyetinde şirk koşmaktan başka birşey olmaz. Hasılı Allah birdir demek gerek zatı, gerek sıfâtı, gerek esmâsı hangi noktai nazarla mülâhaza edilirse edilsin hep birdir, hiç şerîki olmıyan bir tek hakikattir. Onun için ilâhlık ona mahsustur, o ilâhiyyetinde de hakîkî ve zatî birlikle birdir, demek olur. Binaenaleyh ona bir çok esmâ ve sıfât ile ma'rifet edinmek onun zatında kesret, veya zatına bir nazîr isbat etmek ma'nasına olmıyacağı gibi vahdet sıfatiyle tanımak da ona bir had ve nihayet isbat etmek ma'nasına değildir. Kendisinden maadayı selb eden bir sıfatı selbiyyedir, Allahın vahdeti adedde vahdet dediğimiz kesrette vahdet değildir. Kesret onun halk sıfatına raci' olan mahlûkatında, mülkündedir ki onun bir emriyle var, bir emriyle yok olan niseb ve izafattan ıbarettir. Ma'lûm ki aded iki ile başlar, ikiden ilâ gayrinnihaye sayabildiğimiz adedlerin hepsi de birer adeddir, kesrette vahdettir, bunların hepsinde kesir de mümkindir, emsal de mümkindir, bunda a'mali erbe'a cereyan edebilir, bir taksim iki, bir taksim üç gibi kesirlere suret yaptığımız vâhidlerin hepsi mahraclarına göre i'tibar olunan aded vâhidleridir. Bu suretle bir de adedlerin başlangıcı olan vâhid vardırki bunda kesir, tecezzî mümkin değildir, darb, taksim, tarh kabil olmaz, fakat mislini veya emsalini zamm ile cem'i mümkindir. Kendisi aded olmamakla beraber adedden cüz' olabilir, cem'i mümkin demek de cinsi mümkin demektir, cinsi bulunamazsa tek olur. Bir sayı sayarken bir diye başladığımız bu vâhid kendisi aded olmamakla beraber adedin mebdei yani birincisi olabilmek itibariyle hisabda aded gibi Sh:»6304 mülâhaza olunur, buna aded, sayı demek mecaz olsa da aded yolunda vâhid demek hakikattir. Bu da nisbî vâhid demek olduğundan vâhidi kıyasî dahi ta'bir olunmuştur. Binaenaleyh aded tarikiyle vâhid denildiği zaman içinde parçası veya dışında misli mümkin olan vâhid demek olur, böyle kesrette vahdet her şeyde bulunabilir. Bu ise ekmel ma'nasiyle vahdeti hakikiyye değildir. Allah tealânın birliği ise ne içinde ne dışında kesir ve misil mümkin olmıyan ve her ma'nasiyle şirk ve taaddüdü nefyeden birliktir. Ona evvel demek ikincisi var demek değil, sâbıkı yok demektir, ona âhir demek de sâbıkı var demek değil lâhiki yok demektir. Onun için ona evvel ve âhir isimleri söylenirken birlikte söylenmelidir. Ona adedde anladığımız ma'na ile meb'de demek de doğru değildir, o kendisine mümasil bir ikincinin başlangıcı değildir, hattâ esmâi hüsnâda meb'de ismi varid olmamıştır, mübdî ve muîd isimleri varid olmuştur. Sayılmağa kalkışılacak olursa ona bir, denilir kalınır, o her noktai nazardan bir, hep bir, hep tektir, « �× bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ ß È é¢ ‘ ó¤õ¥� » dir, ve « �a Ûb¬æ × à b × bæ � » dir. İmamı A'zam Fıkhı ekberde: Allah tealâ « �ß¡å¤ y î¤s¢ aÛ¤È † …¡� » değil, « �ß¡å¤ y î¤s¢ a¡ã£ é¢ Û b ‘ Š¡íÙ Û é¢ ë ay¡†¥� » demekle bu ma'nayi anlatmıştır. Şerîki nefiy, cüzide müsavîyi, mükabili de nefiydir. Yine bundan dolayı sahib keşşaf da « �a ÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥� » Lâsâniyeleh, yani ikincisi yok diye tefsir eylemişdirki ne zımnında ne haricinde demektir, bütün tefsirlerde aded tarikıyle vâhid demek olmadığına tenbih eylemişlerdir. Yine Fahri Râzî tefsirinde derki: Marifetullah, Cenneti hâtıradır. Zira Cennet senin aklına ve arzuna muvafık olana nâil olmandır, onun içindirki Âdemin aklı hevasına münazea ettiğinde Cennet ona Cennet olmamıştı, ve yine onun içindirki kabir, mü'mine zindan değildir. Çünkü onun aklına ve arzusuna mülâyim olan ona orada hasıl olmuştur. Bunun beyanı: akıl, hasenât kendisine tevdi' olunacak Sh:»6305 bir emîn ister, şehvet de kendisinden lezzetli şeyler taleb olunacak bir ganî ister. Daha doğrusu akıl himmeti âliye sahibi bir insan gibidir, mevlâsından başkasına münkad olmaz, hevâ ise bir otlakçıya benzerki bir zenginin huzurunu işittiği vakıt bir ihsanına nâil olmak ümidiyle neş'elenir. Daha doğrusu akıl geçmiş ni'metlere şükr etmek için mevlâsını tanımak ister, heva da ondan beklenecek ni'metlere tama' ettiği için onu tanımak ister, ikisi de onu istedikleri gibi âlim ve ganî olarak tanıyınca ona sarılırlar Akıl ben senden başkasına şükretmem dir, şehvet de ben senden başkasından dilenmem der. Sonra da şübhe gelir ey akıl! şükrü yalnız ona nasıl tahsîs ettin? Belki onun bir misli de vardır! ve ey şehvet! yalnız ona nasıl bağlandın? Belki şurada başka bir kapı daha vardır.! der. Bunun üzerine akıl, mütehayyir kalır ve o rahat, bulanır, o vakıt akıl, yakîn cevherini bulmak için istidlâl âleminde siyahat etmek ister, (hakka hidayet edecek olan ise ancak Allahdır) işte Hak tealâ kuluna hidayet etmek ve hidmet ve şükrü ile iştigal lezzetini bulandırmamak üzere Resulünü göndermiş ve ona kendinden söyleme benim doğrudan doğru sadık olarak bildiğim şu kelâmımı söyle diyerek « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » buyurmuş, vahdâniyyetini sana semı'le haber vererek bildirip nazar ve istidlâl zahmetlerinden kurtarmıştır �açg�. 2. ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ–£ à †¢7›� Allah o sameddir -o hep bir her şey kendisinin ve her dileğin merciı, hiç eksiksiz maksudi küll olan şanlı uludur. Ve hakikatte ekmel, samed ancak odur. Samed: ismi hakkında lügat noktai nazarından mülâhaza olunacak esaslı iki ma'na mervîdir. Birincisi, hamd vezninde kasd ma'nasına samd masdarından masmudi ileyh yani kasd doğrudan doğru kendisine müteveccih olan maksud ma'nasına olmaktır. «samede samdehu» tabiri ma'rufturki dos doğru, düpe düz, hiç inhirafsız ona kasd Sh:»6306 ve teveccüh etti demektir, ma'lûm ki kasid de bir noktaya doğrudan doğru teveccüh ma'nası vardır, bu ma'na ile bir kavmin seyyidine, yani umur ve ihtiyacatında maksud ve mercii olan ve mâfevkı bulunmıyan en şerefli ulusuna, en büyük efendisine «samedülkavm» denilir. Ve mutlâka kadri yüksek, âlîşan ma'nasına da gelirki masmudun lâzım ma'nasıdır. İkincisi, bir de hiç cevfi, boşluğu olmıyan, eksiksiz, gediksiz, deliksiz, nüfuz edilmez şeye denirki musmet gibidir. Buna lisanımızda som tabir olunur. Netekim Lehcede: som, yekpare, sald, kavî, bütün, içi dolu, kaplama olmıyan musmet, diye ta'rif edilmiş, som gümüş, som pelesenk, som abnus, tabirleriyle de istişhad eylemiştir. Som sırma ta'birimiz dahi meşhurdur. Bunda halislık ma'nası vardır. Bu ma'nada samed tıkamak ma'nasına olan samd masdarı ile de alâkadardır. Şişenin tıkacına sımad denilmesi de bundandır, bu ma'naca aslı samet olup dal tadan münkalib olmuş demektir, bundan lâzımı ma'na olarak dâim ve bâkı ma'nasına da gelir. Ve harb ve kıtâl hengâmında asla susamaz, acıkmaz olan kimseye dahi denilir, ve mutlâka yemez içmez ma'nasına da olur, Razî derki: ehli lügatten müteahhırînden ba'zısı, toz kabul etmez, birşey girmez, birşey çıkmaz emles, yani yalabık taşa da samed denildiğini söylemiştir, ki bu bizim som taş ta'birimiz gibidir. Müfessirlerin ekserîsi tâ yukarıda da işaret olunduğu üzere birinci ma'nadan olarak sıfatı sübutiyye olduğunu söylemişler, ba'zıları da ikinci ma'nadan olarak sıfatı selbiyye olmasını nakl eylemişler, ba'zıları da hem sıfatı sübutiyye hem de sıfatı selbiyye ma'nalarını mutazammın olarak tefsîr eylemişlerdir ki bunda ikisini de nazarı ıtibara almak vardır. En lâyikı da budur, bunu lâfzı müşterekin iki hakikat ma'nasına birden irade tarikıyle değil, esmâi ilâhiyyede gayâtı murad olmak haysiyyetiyle iki ma'nanın hangisine haml edilse lâzımı maksud olacağı Sh:»6307 cihetle umumı mecaz halinde ikisinin de ekmel olan lâzımını irade tarikıyle birleştirmelidir. İbni cerîr Mücahidden ve Hasenden ve Ikrimeden samed, «lâcevfe leh» demektir diye Seıyd İbni Müseyyebden, «ahşası yok» diye, Şa'bîden, «yemez içmez» diye, yine İkrimeden ve daha bazılarından da kendisinden birşey huruc etmez, diye rivayet eylemiştir. Bu miyanda en yüksek rivayet, Abdullah ibni Büreydenin her halde Peygambere refi' etmiştir biliyorum « �a Û–£ à †¢ aÛ£ ˆ¡ô Û b u ì¤Ò Û é¢� » dir dedi diye vakı' olan bir rivayettir. Türkçemizde bu ma'nalar, eksiksiz, gediksiz, deliksiz, som diye ifade olunabilir, ve bu ihtiyacsızlıktan gınâi tamdan, kemali a'lâdan kinaye de olur. Ebül'âliye ve Muhammed ibni Ke'ab gibi ba'zıları da « ���Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤ ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤=�� » bunun ma'nası olduğunu söylemişler, Rabi' ibni Enesten: kendisine âfat ârız olmaz, Mukatil ibni Hayyandan: kendisinde hiç ayb ve eksiklik olmıyan, İbni Keysândan, mahlûkattan hiç birinin sıfatiyle tevsıf olunmaz, diye merviydir. Hasenden ve Katâdeden merviy olduğu üzere bazıları da lem yezel velâ yezal fânî olmaz bâkı, dâim demişlerdir. İbni Enbarî demiştirki: ehli lügat beyninde samed, «Nâsın havâic ve umurunda kendisine samd eder (yani doğrudan doğru maksud ve matlûb edinerek müraca'at ve iltica eyler) ve mafevkı yok seyyid» demek olduğunda ihtilâf yoktur �açg�. Zeccac da demiştirki: samed: sûded, yani ululuk kendisine müntehî olan, kendisine samd olunan, yani herşey ona dayanır, onu maksad ve merci' edinir olandır. Aliy ibni Ebî Talha, İbni Abbastan şöyle rivayet eylemiştir: samed, sûdedinde kâmil olan seyyid ve şerefinde kâmil olan şerif ve azametinde kâmil olan a'zîm, ve hilminde kâmil olan halîm ve ılminde kâmil olan alîm ve hikmetinde kâmil olan hakîm velhasıl şeref ve ululuk vainin hepsinde ekmel olandır. Ebu Hüreyreden: « �a Û¤à¢Ž¤n Ì¤ä¡ó Ç å¤ ×¢3£¡ a y †§P a Û¤à¢z¤n bx¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ ×¢3£¢ a y †§P� » herkesten müstağni, herkes ona muhtac», Seıyd ibni Cübeyrden: bütün Sh:»6308 sıfât ve ef'alinde kâmil, Süddîden: regaibde maksud, mesaibde müstegas; Ca'feri Sadıktan: galibi gayri mağlûb Hüseyn ibni Fuzaylden: « ��í z¤Ø¢á¢ ß b í¢Š©í†¢ ë í 1¤È 3¢ ß b í ’ b¬õ¢� » hükmünü ta'kıb edecek yok, kazasını redd edecek yok, diye merviydir. Yine İbni Cerîr Ebu Ca'feri Taberî derki: Arab ındinde samed, « �a ÛŽ£ î£¡†¢ aÛ£ ˆ¡ô í¢–¤à †¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ aÛ£ ˆ¡ô Û b a y † Ï ì¤Ó é¢� » dır, Yani mafevkı olmıyan masmudiileyh, kendisine kasd ve muraca'at edilir seyyid demektir, eşrafına da öyle tesmiye ederler, şâirin şu kavli bundandır: �aÛb 2ØŠ aÛäbÇó 2‚îŠô 2äó a† 2ÈàŠë2å ßŽÈì… ë2bÛŽî† aÛ–à†� Zibrikan da « �ë Û b ‰ ç©îä ò a¡Û£ b  î£¡†¥ • à †¥� » demiştir. Böyle olunca kelimenin te'vilinde evlâ olan Kur'anın nâzil olduğu lisan da ma'ruf olan ma'nadır. İbni Büreydenin babasından rivayet ettiği hadîs sahih olsa akvâlin sıhhatte evlâsı olurdu. Çünkü Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem, Allah tealânın muradını ve indirdiğinin ma'nasını herkesten daha iyi bilir �açg�. Râgıb da derki: samed emirde masmudiiley olan seyyiddir. Ve «samede samdehu, kasede kasdehu» dos doğru ona kasd etti, ona doğru doğruldu demektir. Bir de denilmiştirki samed ecvef olmıyandır, ecvef olmıyan ise iki şeydir. Birisi insandan dûndur, birisi de a'lâdır: bârî ve melâike gibi. «Allahussamed» kavliyle maksad da o bir takımlarının ilâhlık isnad ettikleri kimselerin hilâfına olduğuna tenbihtir, « ��ë a¢ß£¢é¢ •¡†£©íÔ ò¥6 × bã b í b¤×¢Ü bæ¡ aÛÀ£ È bâ 6� » buyurulmakla da buna işaret olunmuştur �açg�. Yani Nesârâ Hazreti İsyaya ve anasına ilâhlık isnad etmişlerdi, onları redd için «İysa ve anası yemek yerlerdi» diye ihtiyaclarını ve hades sahibi olduklarını ıhtar ile bunların ilâh olamıyacaklarına tenbih olarak Sûrei Mâidede « ��× bã b í b¤×¢Ü bæ¡ aÛÀ£ È bâ 6� » buyurulduğu gibi burada da Allahın eksiksizliğini beyan ile «essamed» buyurulmasında o ma'naya bir tenbih de vardır, lâcevfe leh, yemez içmez diye Sh:»6309 tefsirde bu ma'naya işaret açık olduğu için bunu tercih edenler bu inceliğe nazarı dikkatı celb için tercih etmişlerdir. Bunda samed yalnız sıfâtı selbiyyeden olmuş olur. Bununla beraber, cevfi, buşluğu, eksiği, ıhtiyacı olmamak, tam ma'nasiyle eksiksiz olmak, tam gınadan kinaye olarak sübutî sıfatları da müstelzim olabilir. Ancak kendi eksiği, ihtiyacı olmamak, muhtac olanların hacetlerini bitirmek ve işlerinde merci' ve maksudları olmak yüksekliğini tasrih etmiş olmaz. Evvelki ma'na ise bunu tasrih etmekle sıfâtı sübutiyye kemalâtını müstelzim olduğu gibi eksiksizliğin müstelzim olduğu ma'naları da istilzam eyler, lügatça da bu ma'na ma'ruf olduğundan ekser müfessirîn bunu ahz eylemişler, onun için sahib Keşşaf şöyle demiştir: samed, kasd ma'nasına « �•¢à¡† a¡Û î¤é¡� » den fe'al bima'na mef'ul olup havâicde masmudiileyh olan seyyiddir, ve ma'na şudur: o, tanıdığınız gökleri ve yeri ve sizleri yaratan hâlikınız diye ikrar ettiğiniz Allahdır, o vâhid ve ilâhiyyet ile müteferriddir, ona ortaklık edilmez, ve o her mahlûkun doğrudan doğru kasd eylediği, muhtac olduğu maksuddur, ondan istigna edemezler, o ise onların hepsinden müstağni ganîdir �açg�. İbni Sînâ da gınai tamm ile mebde'i küll ve gâyei küll ma'nasında mülâhaza etmiş, ve işaratta ganîyi şu mealde ta'rif eylemiştir: bilirmisin ganî nedir? Tam ganî, zatında, ve zatından mütemekkin olduğu sıfâtında ve zatının gayrisine nisbetle olan sıfâtı kemaliyyei izafiyyesinde kendisinden haric bir şey'e taalluk ve ihtiyacı olmıyandırki onun fi'linin gayesi kendisine mübayin olmaz. Binaenaleyh zatının veya zatından mütemekkin olduğu şekil veya husün gibi halin, veya ılim ve âlimiyyet veya kudret ve kadiriyyet gibi bir izafeti bulunan bir halin tamam olması için kendisinden haric bir şey'e muhtac olan tam ganî değil, kesbe muhtac bir fakirdir, başkasının ona nisbeti ı'tibariyle mülâhaza olunan ve izafâtı mahzadan ıbaret olan sıfâtında taalluk gınâyı tamme Sh:»6310 halel vermez �açg�. Zira bunlarda fakîr olan o değil, ona muhtac olan gayırdır. Demekki o halık olmak için mahlûka muhtac değil, mahlûk ona muhtacdır. O âleme muhtac değil âlem ona muhtacdır. Herşey'in maksudu o, kendisinin maksudu kendisidir, o başkasiyle tekemmül etmez, başkası onunla tekemmül eder. Onun için onun ef'aline mahlûkatına aid hıkem ve mesalih olan gayeler terettüb eyler, fakat onların hiç birisi onun için ılleti gaiyye, garaz değildir. Ve onun için evvel ve âhir odur. Birde gınâyı tam zatında hiç bir tagayyur kabul etmiyendir diye de ta'rif olunur. Muhyiddini Arabî de Fütuhatı Mekkiyyesinde esmâı husnânın şerhinde samed isminde derki: Hazreti Samediyyetin ekser tafsîlâtını «Mevakıunnucum» kitabımızda uzvi kalbde tecellii samedanîde beyan ettik, bu kitabda da ondan lâyık olanı inşaallah zikredelim: bu Hazret iltica ve istinad Hazretindendirki herhangi bir emre muhtac olan her fakîr ona iltica eyler. Zira bilirki muhtac olduğu emir bu Hazrettedir, binaenaleyh bu Hazretin gınâsı iftikar olunan bu umur iledir, onda « ��Ï b¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë ä¡ó£¥ Ç å¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå � » buyurulan gınâyı nefsî varmı yokmu? Buna bu mevzıde ihtiyac duyulmaz, bu Hazrette hacet mess eden fukaranın iftikarına sebeb olup da muhtac oldukları umur onun ındindeki hazinelerde varmı? Bunu bilmektir. Netekim « ��ë a¡æ¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ a¡Û£ b Ç¡ä¤† ã b  Œ a¬ö¡ä¢é¢9� » varid olmuştur. İşte ledettahkîk o, bu Hazretin aynidir, başka değil, hak tealâ «ındinde her şey'in mutlâka hazîneleri var» olmak haysiyyetiyle o sameddir. Ve lâkin hazîneler ma'lûmatı sâbiteden ibarettir. Çünkü onlar onun ındinde sâbittir, onları bilir ve görür, ve bütün içlerindekileri de görür, bilir görür de onlardan dilediğini vücude çıkarır ve dilediğini bırakır. Ve onlar hazâinde olmakla onlarda hasr-u tenâhî tehayyül olunur, halbuki gayrimütenahîdirler. Ve işte efkarı fukara o hazînelerde muhtezin olan eşyadır. Çünkü onlar o hazînelerden vücude çıkmak isterler ki kendilerini ayniyle zevkan görsünler, Sh:»6311 çünkü onların vücude çıkarılanlarında henüz iycad edilmiyenlerine iftikar ibka edilmiştir, onun için mevcud olan mevcud olmıyana niyabeten de Allahın ona iycadına aynî ihtiyac ile muhtacdır. Onun için mevcud olan, o hazînedekine, vücude iftikarı hususunda, muîn gibidir, ve bu iftikar insanın yanında olmıyan bir emri o hazînelerdekinden yanında olmasını taleb etmeği nefsinde, vicdanında duymasıdır. Şunu bimeli ki: hak ındindeki hazîneler iki nevi'dir. Bir nev'i muhtezinâtı mevcude için olan hazâini vücudiyyedir. Meselâ Zeydin ındindeki birşey, bir cariye, veya bir uşak, veya bir at, veya bir kumaş, veya bir ev, veya her hangi bir şey, işte Zeyd onun hizânesidir, o şeyde mahzundur, ikisi de Allah ındindedir, çünkü eşyanın hepsi Allahın yedindedir. Şimdi Amir Zeydin yanındaki o şey her ne olursa olsun kendi yanında olmak için Allaha müftekır olur: Allah da onu ona bağışlamayı veya satmayı veya ondan hoşlanmayıp kurtulmayı Zeydin kalbine ilka eder de onu Amre verir. İşte bunun gibiler hep hakkın ındindeki hazâinindendir, ve bütün âlem hep bu minval üzere yekdiğerinin hem hazîneleri hem de kendisi aynî muhtezindir, binaenaleyh âlem bir mahzunun hazînesidir ve bir muhtezinin bir hazîneden bir hazineye ıntikalidir, ondan hiç bir şey hazenesinin gayrisine indirilmez, hepsi hakkın ındinde mahzundur, hakîkatte o onun içinden hiç bir şeyi çıkmıyan hazînesidir, haktan maadasının ise muhtezini ondan diğerinin hazînesine çıkar, hazâine iftikar, hazâinden hazâine olur. Hepsi de Allahın yedinde ve onun ındindedir. Onun için umurda iltica ve istinad olunacak samed ancak odur. Ve mütevekkil olanlar tevekkül ettikleri şey'e tevekkülleri halinde o Hazrete tutunurlar. Kimi Allaha tevekkül eder, kimi de esbaba tevekkül eder, Şukadarki esbab kendilerine i'timad ve iltica edenlere çok Sh:»6312 vakıtlarda hıyanet eder. Hak tealâ ise kendisine tefvîzı umur edip de tevekkül edeni muhakkak selâmete çıkarır. İmdi bütün hazîneler onun ındinde olduğu senin de o hazînelerden ve binaenaleyh onun ındinde bulunduğunu bilirsen kalbin ona yetmiş olacağından o senin ındinde, sen onun ındinde, o halde sen kendi ındindesindir, o halde sende samedden bir nasîb vardir, çünkü Allaha ma'rifeti hâdise ancak seninle olur. Ondan dolayı o ma'rifeti hâdisede o seni kasd eder zira, o hâdis ma'rifet ancak seninle zâhir olur. Ancak seninle zâhir olanda ise samed sensin demektir, bu sana ve senin kendisi için husule geldiğin zata bu mertebe bu Hazretten hasıl olmuştur, ve lâkin rabbın nehyinde dur ve onu tedebbür et, namazda kıblene sütre edineceğin şey hakkında Resulünün lisanı üzere buyurduğunu düşün ki o şeyi sağ veya sol yana bir az meyil ettiresin de « �Û b m –¤à¢†¤ a¡Û î¤é¡ • à¤†¦a� » ona samden, yani sütreye doğrudan doğru düpe düz kasd ve teveccüh etmiyesin, bu, gayreti ilâhiyyedendir, o kendisinin gayriye doğrudan doğruya samd ile kasd ve teveccühü istemez. Maamafih bunda kevinde dahi bivechimma samediyyeti isbat vardır, ve işte Şâri'ın işaret eylediği bu kadarı mü'minin samediyyetten nasîbidir. Câhil doğrudan doğru esbaba kasd ve teveccüh Sh:»6313 eder de sağa yâhud sola meyil hukmünü kazıyyenin aksine olarak hakkın samediyyetine çevirir, halbuki Peygamber sallallahü aleyhi vesellem ancak sütrede sağa veya sola meyli meşru kılmıştır. Sütre sebebdir, sağ ile sebebi kavîye, sol ile de sebebi zaıyfe tenbih eylemiştir, Allahdan külliyyet ile çıkan sebeb sahibi yeminidir (Ya'ni sebebi kavîdir, hakka taveccühte onun diğer sebeblere tercihan sağa meyil ettirilmesi meşru'dur), haktan kendisine bir bârika lâyih olmuş olan kimsenin ise sebebe i'timadı zaıyftir de o, sebebi zaıfy taraftan (soldan) kılmıştır, zira sebebi isbat lâbüddür, fakat dos doğru samdü kasdi ancak Allahadır, « ��ë Û b í –¤à †¢ a¡Û£ b a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ • à¤†¦a� »�� bunu iyi bil, işte sana tenbih ettim ve nasîhat eyledim, « ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í Ô¢ì4¢ aÛ¤z Õ£ ë ç¢ì í è¤†¡ô aÛŽ£ j©î3 � » ( �açg�. ) Samed isminde doğrudan doğru kasd-ü iltica ma'nasının hakîkî ve izafî haysiyyetlerini incelikle anlatan Şeyhın bu iyzahı anlıyabilecekler için insanlık ma'rifet ve vazîfesinin haktan başka hedefi olmamak lâzım geldiğini tebârüz ettirmek ıtibariyle cidden güzel nasîhattır. Bu iyzah samedin «havâicde masmudiileyh» ma'nasının iyzahıdır, masmudiileyh olmakta iltica ve istinad olunmak ma'nası, bunun için de gına bulunmak ma'nası lâzım olduğunu tebârüz ettiriyor, bunlar güzeldir. Ancak iki nokta cayi nazardır. Birisi gınâda vallahü ganiyyün anilâlemîn mantukunca sıfatı selbiyye olan gınâi nefsiyi mülâhazaya hacet görmemesi, birisi de « ��ë a¡æ¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ a¡Û£ b Ç¡ä¤† ã b  Œ a¬ö¡ä¢é¢9� » ma'nasiyle sıfatı sübutiyye olan gınâyi mülâhaza ettiği hâlde bunda her şey'e mâlik olmak hem de her birinden birer dâne olarak mecmuunun bir hazînesine değil, her birinin namütenahî hazînelerine mâlik olmak ma'nası sarih, bunda da gınâyi nefsî ma'nası dahi zâhir iken muhtac olunan şeylerden birine veya bir kaçına mâlik olmak samediyyet mefhumunun sübutu için kâfi imiş gibi göstermiş olmasıdır. Bundan dolayıdırki kevinde, âlemi esbabda bivec Sh:»6314 himma samediyyet mülâhaza etmiştir. Halbuki samediyyet bazı hacette maksud ve mülteca olmak değil, bütün hacâtta müntehâ olarak maksud ve mülteca olmaktır. Onun için lügat ma'nasını beyan edenler, hem «sîgai müntehelcumu'» ile havâcide masmudi ileyh diye tasrih etmişler hem de « �Û b a y † Ï ì¤Ó é¢� = fevkında kimse yok» olması kaydına tenbih eylemişler, « �a ÛŽ£ î£¡†¢ aÛ£ ˆ¡ô í ä¤n è¡ó a¡Û î¤é¡ aÛŽ£¢ì… …¢� » demekle de bu münteha olan ekmeli söylemişlerdir, hasılı samed lâfzında bizim som ta'birimizde olduğu gibi bir eksiksizlik ve temamiyyet ma'nası vardır. Onun için kasd ma'nasından olduğu zaman da maksudiyyette temamiyyet ifade eder. Halbuki: gınâyi nefsî, ya'ni istignayı zatî bulunmadan gınâyi tam bulunmaz, müntehâ olmaz, gınâyi tam bulunmıyanda hazînelerine ihtiyacı var demek olacağından buhul mutasavver olur, atâ ümid edilmez. Hem gınâyi nefsîsi olmıyanda tam ızzet bulunmaz, mağlûb edilmek ve binaenaleyh izin ve müsaadesi olmaksızın hazînesindekiler cebren alınmak ve hattâ kendisi ifna olunmak mümkin olur. Ve o halde bizzat maksud ve mülteca kendisi olmaz ve « �Û b í¢–¤à †¢ a¡Û£ b a¡Û î¤é¡ • à¤†¦a� » ma'nası tahakkuk etmez, onun için Ebu Hüreyreden rivayette « �a Û¤à¢Ž¤n Ì¤ä¡ó Ç å¤ ×¢3£¡ a y †§P a Û¤à¢z¤n bx¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ ×¢3£¢ a y †§� » diye istignâyı tam tasrih olunduğu gibi Keşşaf ve İbni Sînâ dahi buna işaret eylemişlerdi. Fakat Şeyh sade tam ma'nasiyle hakîkî samediyyeti değil de hazâini ilâhiyyeden olan ve ma'rifeti hâdise ile Allahı tanımak için delâili haktan bulunan kevn ve esbab âleminde ve bahusus insanda dahi bivechimma maksud olan nisbî ma'nayı dahi anlatmak istediği ve urfte buna da samed ıtlak edilmek vaki' olduğu cihetle bunda gınâyi nefsî mülâhazasına lüzum görmemiş ve ihtiyac bulunan bir emrin bulunması ma'nasına gına ile iktifa bulunan bir emrin bulunması ma'nasına gına ile iktifa eylemiştir. Maamafih tam ma'nasiyle samediyyetin Allaha mahsus olduğunu «hepsi Allahın yeddinde ve Allahın ındindedir, ümurda iltica ve ı'timad olunacak samed ancak odur, esbab, i'timad edenlere çok vakıtlerde hıyanet Sh:»6315 eder» diye ıhtar ve kevn ve esbabda sâbit olan bivechimma samediyyet nasîbi ile samediyyet iddia olunmaktan ve ona samed denilmekten nehy etmiş, küllî veya cüz'î sebebi ihmal etmemekten külliyyetine, cüz'iyyetine göre ona kuvvetli veya zaıyf meylin meşru' olduğunu söylemek ile beraber Allahdan maadasına rabıta'i külliyye ile kasd ve tevekkül etmemeği ve namazda kıble mes'elesini bütün ümurunda örnek tutarak esbabı sağa veya sola alarak ve en doğrusu sola alarak bütün külliyyetiyle kasd ve niyyetini doğrudan doğru Allah tealâya doğrultmak lüzûmunu tenbih ve nasîhat eylemiş ve bununla « ���a ÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ–£ à †¢�� » kavli celilindeki kasrın ma'nasına da işaret eylemiştir. Zira, burada « ���aÛ–£ à †¢�� » ma'rifetidir, müsnedin ma'rife olması da kasr ifade eder, bunun ma'nası: sizin amed denince anladığınız, tanıdığınız, kasd ettiğiniz hakikat bütün cinsiyle Allaha mahsustur, demek olur. Bu takdirde Allahdan maadasına samed ıtlak olunamaz. Ve lâm, ahdi cinse mahmul demek olur. Fakat lâm, ahdi haricîye mahmul olmak daha mütebadirdir, bu takdirde ise samed denilince mafevkı tasavvur olunmıyacak vechile her zihne tebâdür edecek olan en mümtaz ma'nasiyle ma'ruf bir tek samed maksud olurki bu da ehadiyyet ile zikri geçen Allahdır. Bu suretle mutlâka samed isminin Allaha kasrı yoktur, Allahdan maadasına da her hangi bir vechile denilebilir, netekim Arabın urfünde de öyledir, ancak « ��aÛ–£ à †¢� » ekmel ma'nasiyle ve ehadiyyet vasfiyle muttasıf olarak Allahın esmasından ve ona mahsus olurki İbni Esîr Nihayede bu ma'naları şöyle hulâsa etmiştir: Allah tealânın esmasında Essamed: suvded kendisine müntehî olan seyyiddir, dâim ve bâkı de denilmiş, lâcevfe leh de denilmiş, « �a Û£ ˆ¡ô í¢–¤à †¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ Ï¡ó aÛ¤z ì aö¡w¡� » de denilmiştirki « �ßÔ–†� » demektir, Hazreti Ömerin şu hadîsi de ondandır: �a í£ b×¢á¤ ë m È¤Ü á a¤Ûb ã¤Ž bl ë aÛÀ£ È¤å Ï¡îè b Ï ì aÛ£ ˆ¡ô ã 1¤¢ Ç¢à Š 2¡î †¡ê¡ Û ì¤ Ó¢Ü¤o¢ Û b í ‚¤Š¢x¤ ß¡å¤ ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤j bl¡ a¡Û£ b • à †¥ ß b  Š x a¡Û£ b a Ó Ü£¢Ø¢á¤� = ensabi öğrenip de onlara ta'n etmekten sakınınız, canım, yedi kudretinde olan Sh:»6316 Allaha kasem ederim ki: şu kapıdan ancak samed çıksın disem pek azınız çıkardı: bu sözde samed suvdedinde müntehî olan (yani siyadetinde, şeref ve haysiyyetinde, efendiğiliğinde, yâhud beyliğinde nihayet dereceye yükselmiş olan) yâhud havâicde kasd edilir olan demektir, Mu'az ibni Cemuh hadîsinde Ebu Cehlin katlinde: « �Ï – à †¤p¢ Û é¢ y n£ ó a ß¤Ø ä n¤ä¡ó ß¡ä¤é¢ Ë¡Š£ ñ¥� » onun için samd ettim demesi de ona kasd edip onun için durdum gafletine intizar ettim demektir, Hazreti Ali hadîsinde: « �Ï – à¤†¦a • à¤†¦a y n£¨ó í n v Ü£¨ó Û Ø¢á¤ Ç à¢ì…¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¡� » size amudi hak tecelli edinciye kadar samden samdâ denilmesi de bu ma'nadandır �açg�. Görülüyor ki Hazreti Ömerin kelâmında samed, nekire olarak insanlar hakkında da kullanılmıştır. Kavmin seyyidi ma'nasına samedülkavm denilmesi de bu kabîldendir. İşte muhyiddini Arabî bunun bivechimma sâbit olan izafî bir samediyyet nasîbi olduğunu ihtar ve tam ma'nasiyle samediyyetin Allaha mahsus olduğunu beyan eylemiştir. Bu ise gınâyi tammı ifade etmek için gınâyi nefsîyi de müstelzimdir. Fahruddini Râzî de samedi ba'zılarının sıfatı sübutiyye ve ba'zılarının da sıfatı selbiyye olarak bâlâda zikr ettiğimiz vechile masmudiileyh ve lâcevfeleh esaslı iki ma'nayi lügavî üzerinden onsekiz ma'naya kadar tefsir ettiklerini, ve on sekizincisi de «eksilmeden artmadan ve tegayyurât ve tebeddülâta mevrid olmaktan ve ezminenin, emkinenin ânât ve cihatın ihatasından münezzeh» diye ifade edildiğini anlattıktan sonra derki: üçüncü vecihte essamed lâfzının bütün bu ma'naların hepsine hamlidîr ki bu da muhtemildir, çünkü vücubi zâtiye delâleti hasebiyle cemîi sülûbe ve mübdii küll olduğuna delâleti hasebiyle de nu'uti ilâhiyyenin hepsine delâlet eyler. İkinci mes'elede: Allahussamed demek vücudda Allahdan maada bir samed Sh:»6317 olmamasını iktiza eyler, essamed havâicde masmudiileyh ve zatında tegayyür kabul etmiyen diye ta'rif olununcada vücudda Allahdan başka böyle bir mevcud bulunmamak lâzım gelir. Binaenaleyh bu âyet de Allahdan başka ilâh olmadığına delâlet eyler, o hâlde « ��aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥� » zatında hiç bir vechile ne terkib ne te'lif bulunmamak ma'nasına bir olduğuna işaret, « ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ–£ à †¢� » de şürekâyi emsal ve ezdadı nefiy ma'nasına bir olduğuna işaret olur. Âyette bir iki suâl kaldı: birinci suâl: niçin «ehad» nekire «essamed» ma'rife gelmiştir, ba'zıları demişlerdir ki: nefiy ve adedin gayride ehad Allahdan başkasına ıtlak edilmediğinden dolayı ma'rife hukmünde olduğundan ta'rifine lüzûm yoktur, lâkin samed öyle değildir. Râzî de bu suâlin cevabında şöyle demiştir: ekser halkın vehminde her mevcud, mahsûstur, halbuki her mahsûsun munkasim olduğu sâbittir, onun için hiç inkısam kabul etmiyen mevcud ekser halkın hatırına gelmez, amma samed, havâicde masmudi ileyh maksud, bu ma'na Arab için, belki ekser halk için ma'lûmdur, netekim « ��ë Û ÷¡å¤  b Û¤n è¢á¤ ß å¤  Ü Ô è¢á¤ Û î Ô¢ìÛ¢å£ aÛÜ£¨é¢� » buyurulmuştur, işte ehadiyyet ekser halk ındinde mechul ve münekker, samediyyet ise cümhurı halkça ma'lûmüssübut olduğu için ehad, tenkir ile bir ehad, essamed de o samed diye ta'rif ile getirilmiştir �açg�. Buna şöyle demek bizce daha iyi anlaşılacaktır: Müşrikler, Allahı ve ülûhiyyetini tanıyorlarsa da onun ülûhiyyette birliğini, ehadiyyetini tanımıyorlardı, Allah isminin ve ülûhiyyet sıfatının birliği ıktiza ettiğini bilmiyorlardı. Ve onun için muhtelif hacetlerini, muradlarını, Allah isminin ve ülûhiyyet sıfatının birliği ıktiza ettiğini bilmiyorlardı. Ve onun için muhtelif hacetlerini, muradlarını, maksudlarını, müteaddid ilâhlarda arıyorlar ve muhtelif meratibde samedler düşünüyorlardı, ülûhiyyetin bir samediyyet ifade ettiğini, ilâh, ma'bud demek, en baş metbu' maksud demek olduğunu biliyorlarsa da en baş olmanın birlik ıktiza eylediğini ve bütün maksadlarının, bütün samediyyetin bir tek maksudda, bütün kâinâtın halikı olan bir Sh:»6318 hak ilâhda toplanacağını ve ona göre maksadlarının hepsini bir noktada bir kelimede birleştirmek lâzım geldiğini bilmiyorlardı. Bundan dolayı da bir hedefte bir merci'de toplanması ihtimali olmıyan muhtelif gönüllerle türlü ma'budlar, türlü türlü samedler arkasında niza' ve şıkak içinde yüzüyorlardı, ve yine bundan dolayı « ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢� » denildikçe « ��a u È 3 aÛ¤b¨Û¡è ò a¡Û¨è¦b ë ay¡†¦7a a¡æ£ ç¨ˆ a Û ’ ó¤õ¥ Ç¢v bl¥� » diye şaşıyorlardı. İşte ülûhiyyetin her vechile hakîkî vahdet iycab ettiğini bilmediklerinden dolayı o haber verilirken evvelâ ehemmiyyetine i'tina olunmak üzere zamiri şân ile başlanıp « ��ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥� » diye ehad, nekire olarak haber verilmiştirki «siz bu büyük hakikatı bilmiyorsunuz, haberiniz olsunki Allah bir tektir» demek olur. Buna karşı bizim bildiğimiz, gönüllerimizde duyduğumuz bunca muhtelif ihtiyaclara, türlü maksadlara bir Allah nasıl yetişir, nasıl kâfi gelir? Diye bir tereddüde düşülmemek için de her haceti bitirecek, her maksada irdirecek eksiksiz som ganî, som maksud yegâne merci' ancak Allah olduğu anlatılmak üzere hasr ifade etmek için lâmı ta'rif ile « ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ–£ à †¢� » buyurulmuştur ki şöyle demek olur: o sizin bildiğiniz, tanıdığınız, düşündüğünüz, düşüneceğiniz, muhtelif maksudların, ve samed namı altında daha yükseği yoktur diye anladığınız muhtelif gayelerin hepsi herşey'in halikı, bütün kâinâtın merci'i olan Allah tealânın samediyyetinde birleşir, tam ma'nasiyle samediyyet o ehad olan Allaha mahsustur. O hiç eksiksiz maksûdi küll olan yegâne sameddir. Çünkü şerîki olan, ehad olmıyan hakikatte samed olmaz, samed olmıyan da ilâh olmaz. Bunu böyle anlamak için de samed lâfzının lügat ve ufrte ma'lûm olan ma'naları, lâfzı müştereki her iki ma'nasına birden hamil suretiyle umumı müşterek olarak değil, evvelâ umumı mecaz halinde «mâyutleku aleyhissamed» mehumiyle, sâniyen hepsinin selbî ve sübutî en yüksek kemâl olan levazimiyle gayâtı murad olunmak Sh:»6319 üzere mecaz bimertebeteyn tarikıyle hakikati şer'iyye olarak mülâhaza edilmek iycab ederki işte zikr olunan türlü tefsîrler bu maksadı iyzah içindir. Burada şunu da söyliyelim ki müfsesirînin bir çoğu samedin ta'rifinde seyyidi zikr etmişler, bir çoğu da hazf eylemişlerdir. Bunun sebebi Allah tealâya seyyid ıtlak olunup olunamıyacağındaki ıhtilâftır: maamafih bir hadîsi sahihte « �a ÛŽ£ î£¡†¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢� = asıl seyyid Allahdır» diye varid olduğundan dolayı süheylî demiştirki: muzaf olarak Allaha seyyid ıtlâk edilmez, meselâ Melâikenin seyyidi, nâsın seyyidi, halkın seyyidi denilmez �açg�. Lisanımızda Allah efendimiz denmez, seyyidülhalk, seyyidi kâinât, efendimiz denildiği zaman da Resulullah anlaşılır. Sonra halkın havâicde Allaha kasdı, iradî veya tabi'î ve fıtrî olmaktan eamdır, zira mâhiyyatın hepsi mümkin olan kemâllerinin vücûde çıkmasını talebde Allah tealâya müteveccihtir, « ��×¢3£¥ Ó †¤ Ç Ü¡á • Ü bm é¢ ë m Ž¤j©îz é¢6� » Allah tealâ hem mübdii küll, hem gayei küldür, onun için evvel-ü âhirdir. Binaenaleyh bu iki âyette bu iki noktanın ehadiyyeti ilâhiyyede birleştiğine tenbih vardır. Şu halde ikinci suâl: Allah ismi celilinin tekrarının fâidesi nedir? Denilirse: bunda zikr olunan bu tenbihten maadâ bir kaç fâide vardır. BİRİSİ: Evvelki suâlin cevabından anlaşılacağı üzere haberlerin birinin nekire, birinin ma'rife olarak getirilmesindeki fâideyi te'mindir. Zira tekrar edilmese iki haberin ya ikisinin de nekire veya ikisinin de ma'rife olması ıktiza ederdi. İKİNCİSİ: İki haberden ikisinin de doğrudan doğru maksud bilifade olduklarına tenbihtir, onun için aft da edilmiştir. ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ: ehad, essamed vasıflarından her birinin ta'yini zâtte müstekıll olduklarına tenbihtir, onun için ikincisinde « �ç¢ì aÛ–£ à †¢� » diye zamir ile iktifada olunmamıştır. Sh:»6320 ÜÇÜNCÜ suâl olarak da: iki cümlenin ikisi de müstekıllen maksud bilifâde iken birincinin takdim olunmasının hikmeti nedir? Denilirse: bunun da hikmeti müşriklere karşı evvel emirde ehadiyyeti bildirmek ehem, samediyyetin ise işaret ettiğimiz vechile ondan münbeis bir suâle cevab makamında ve ona delil yâhud netice gibi olmasıdır. Çünkü lizâtihî gınâyı tam ile ganî ve mâsivası da ona muhtac mümkin olur. Yâhud ehadiyyet samediyyeti, gınâyı tammı müstelzim olur. Hasılı bu cümle minvechin delil ve min vechin netice gibi olarak cümlei müste'nife veya mü'ekkidedir. Hasılı Hak tealâ evvelâ her vechile samd ve ta'zîm hakkı olan bütün celâl ve cemal sıfatlarını câm'i ülûhiyyetini, sonra onun her hangi bir vechile teaddüd ve terkib şâibesinden ve hakîkat ve havassında müşareket tevehümünden kemali tenezzühünü iycab eden ehadiyyetini, sonra da mâsivadan istiğnayi zatîsi ile cemî'i mahlûkatın vücudunda, bekasında ve sair ahval ve mekasıdının husulünde hep ona ihtiyaçlarını ifade eden samediyyetini beyandan sonra da ona hâşa tenâsül isnad edenlerin: «Kızları var, oğlu var, Melâike onun kızları, İysâ onun oğlu, onu kendisinin Allahlık cevherinden çıkardı, kendisi gibi ilâh yaptı, binaenaleyh o babadır, anadır, oğludur, hepsi ilâhlık i'tibariyle, birdir bir cevherdendir» diye şerîk ve nazîr iddia eyliyenlerin iddialarını sarahatle tensısan redd-ü ibtal etmek üzere ehadiyyet ve samediyyeti, iktiza eyledikleri ba'zı hukümleriyle tefsir ve iyzah siyakında buyuruyor ki: 3. ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤›� o doğurmadı -kendisinden, kendi zâtından bir cüz çıkarmadı, Allah ne vâlid ne de vâlide ne baba ve ne de ana değildir. Çünkü doğurmak onda ona mücânis yeni bir cüz'ün teşekküliyle ondan infisal ıktiza eyler, bu ise onun zatında bir taraftan terkibi, hudusu, ihtiyacı, bir taraftan da tecezzî ve inhilâl ile tagayyürü, fânîliği ıktiza eyler. Sh:»6321 Doğuran parçalanır, fenâ bulur, doğurduğu da onunla mücânis olur. Doğurmak bizzat bâkı kalamıyacak fânîler için bekai nevi' ihtiyaciyle alâkadardır. Bundan dolayı doğurmak, yerine kalacak evlâdı, nesli olmak muhtac fânîler için maksud bir kemâl olsa da zatında her kemali câmi ehad samed vâcibülvücud ilâh olan Allah tealâ hakkında bir kemal değil, bir eksiklik bir nakîsa olur, bütün bunlar ehadiyyete, samediyyete münafîdir. Allah tealâ ehad, samed olduğu için tecezzî etmez, ondan ne bir cüz' ne bir cevher ne bir madde kopup ayrılmaz, çıkmaz, ve onun cinsi, nev'i, benzeri olmaz, hiç bir ihtiyacı, eksiği, gediği bulunmaz. Ancak onun ılminde bulunan mümkinâttan dilediği onun sade yaratmasiyle husule gelir, ol demesiyle olur. Bu onun vücudi hassından bir parça kopup çıkmak suretiyle, ondan sudur ve tevellüd tarikıyle değil, ma'dumi ibda' ve icad etmesi suretiyle olur, « ��a¡‡ a Ó š¨¬ó a ß¤Š¦a Ï b¡ã£ à b í Ô¢ì4¢ Û é¢ ×¢å¤ Ï î Ø¢ìæ � » dur. Filhakika mümkin, ılletsiz olarak hiç yoktan vücude gelemez, netekim sûrei Tur da « ��a â¤ ¢Ü¡Ô¢ìa ß¡å¤ Ë î¤Š¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ a â¤ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤‚ bÛ¡Ô¢ìæ 6� » buyurulmuştur. Onun için vücudda her hangi bir tagayyür ve hudus gerek tekâmüle, tezayüde, gerek tenakusa doğru her hangi bir değişiklik bizzarure bir ıllete delâlet eyler. Her hâdis ılletli, ma'lûl olur. Muhakkak onu yapan bir fâile istinad eyler. Illiyyet kanunu denilen bu ma'na her aklın mahiyyetinde ilk istinad ettiği bir zarurîsidir. Bu sebeble akıllar, fenler her hâdisede ılleti fâiliyye teharrî eyler, onu bir ılleti fâiliyyeye istinad etmeden kabul ve idrâk edemez. Hakîki ılleti fâiliyye ise, ma'lûlünü doğurmaz, yok iken ibda' eder, halk eder. Zira evvel emirde bir halk ve ihdas olmaksızın sudur ve tevellüd, tecezzî ve infisal mümkin olmaz, her tevellüd ibtidaen bir yaradışa mütevakkıftır. Doğuranı doğuracak hale getiren, onda doğacak cüz'ü husule getirip yetiştirip doğuma sevk eden yaratandır. Doğuran ılleti hakîkıyye değil, doğumun mahalli, geçid yolu, sebebidir. Müşrikler Sh:»6322 yaratmakla doğurmayı fark edemediklerinden dolayı ılliyyet kanunun tevlid kanunundan ıbâret zannetmişler, ve onun için mahlûku Haliktan, eseri müessirden tevellüd ediyor demeyi âdet edinmişlerdi, Sûrei sâffatta « ��a Û b¬ a¡ã£ è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a¡Ï¤Ø¡è¡á¤ Û î Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ = ë Û † aÛÜ£¨é¢=� » diye geçtiği vechile Allah doğurdu diye iftira ettikleri gibi cismâniyyat mâverâsında maba'dettabî'î (metafizik), göze görünmez gizli kuvvetler ma'nasına Cin namı umumîsi altında mülâhaza edilen Melâike, Cin Şeytan gibi ulvî, süflî ruhaniyyatı Allahdan tevellüd etmiştir, onlarla Allah arasında bir neseb vardır, diyerek onları birer veya yarımşar ilâh yapıp tapmışlardı « ��ë u È Ü¢ìa 2 î¤ä é¢ ë 2 î¤å aÛ¤v¡ä£ ò¡ ã Ž j¦6b ë Û Ô †¤ Ç Ü¡à o¡ aÛ¤v¡ä£ ò¢ a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û à¢z¤š Š¢ëæ =� » onların böyle ülûhiyyette tenâsül fikrine saplanmaları cehalet idi. Fakat nübüvvet haberleri ile halikı duymuş, hakîkî ılliyyetin « �2 È¤† aÛ¤È † â¡  Ü¤Õ¥� » ile olduğunu anlamış iken sonraki Hıristiyanlığın ülûhiyyeti, baba, ruhulkudüs, oğul diye tevâlüd ihtiyacı üzerine farz ederek Allaha vâlidlik ve veled isnad etmeleri hiç yakışmıyan büyük bir dalâlet olmuştur (Sûrei bekarede « ��ë Ó bÛ¢ìa am£ ‚ ˆ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë Û †¦a= ¢j¤z bã é¢6 2 3¤ Û é¢ ß bÏ¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ×¢3£¥ Û é¢ Ó bã¡n¢ìæ 2 †©íÉ¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ë a¡‡ a Ó š¨¬ó a ß¤Š¦a Ï b¡ã£ à b í Ô¢ì4¢ Û é¢ ×¢å¤ Ï î Ø¢ìæ � » ve Sûrei mâidede « ��Û Ô †¤ × 1 Š aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ç¢ì aÛ¤à Ž©,î|¢ a2¤å¢ ß Š¤í á 6›P Û Ô †¤ × 1 Š aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é q bÛ¡s¢ q Ü¨r ò§<›� » âyetlerine bak). Bu dalâletin daha garib ciheti de putperestler, Allaha şirk koşarken onu baş ilâh tanıdıkları ve diğerlerini tâlî add edip ona denk ve müsavî kılmadıkları halde Nesârâ teslisinde üçünü de müsavî kılmışlar, bununla beraber üçünü de oğulda birleştirmişlerdir. İşte bunların hepsini de üç noktai nazardan sarahaten redd-ü ibtal ile Hakka irşad için buyurulmuşturki 1- o doğurmadı, 2- ��ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤=›� ve doğurulmadı, 3- kendi başkasını doğurmadığı, ne baba ne ana olmadığı gibi ne tevellüd ne de tevâlüd suretiyle başkasından doğmadı, diğer bir veya iki asıldan bir cüz olarak çıkıp da veled dahi olmadı, o kadîmdir, hadîs değildir. Doğuran bir baba Allah veya ana Allah Sh:»6323 olmadığı gibi, doğurulmuş oğul veya kız bir veled Allah dahi yoktur, mümteni'dir. Çünkü doğuran fânî ve muhtac, eksikli olacağı gibi, doğan da kadîm, lizâtihî vâcibül'vücud olmaz. Sonradan olmuş hâdis ve ayni zamanda fâniye muhtac eksikli olur, ehad samed olan Allah tealâda ise ne sâbıkta ne lâhıkta adem, ve eksiklik, hudûs ve fenâ bulunmak muhaldir. O, ezelen ve ebeden hep bir, ve dâima eksiksiz bâkı sameddir. Bundan şu da anlaşılır ki o vücûdda başkasından doğmadığı gibi fikirde, ma'rifette de doğurulmaz, bir kübrâdan, bir mebde'den istintac da edilmez, bir bürhan, bir kaide ve kanun altına sığmaz, bütün âlem ve âlemden istinbat edilen fikirler, ma'nalar, kanunlar ona delâleti tazammuniyye ile delâlet etmez, bütün bunlar kendilerinin hudûs ve ihtiyaclariyle evvel ve âhir ona olan iftikar ve istinadlarını i'lân ederek kendilerinden evvel ve kendileriyle beraber ve kendilerinden sonra onun varlığına ve birliğine ve bekasına ve her şey'i ihatasına delâleti iltizamiyye ile bilevleviyye delâlet eylerler. Onun zatını teşrih etmez, ayinlerile birbirlerine onun fi'l-ü sun'unu duyururlar. Onun için o her şeyden sezilir zâhir, hiç bir şeyle bilinmez bâtındır, çünkü her şey onunla durur, onunla bulunur, onun hidayetiyle bilinir « ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ ã¢ì‰¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›P a ã£ é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‘ è©î†¥›� » onun kendini ise Ancak kendisi bilir ve ılmi de sudur ve husule muhtac olarak fikir ve taakkul kabîlinden değildir. Netekim Hazreti İsâ « ��m È¤Ü á¢ ß b Ï©ó ã 1¤Ž©ó ë Û b¬ a Ç¤Ü á¢ ß b Ï©ó ã 1¤Ž¡Ù 6� » demiştir. Bu iyzahattan anlaşılır ki « ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤� » tagayyür ve fenâyı nefy ile bekayı isbat, « ��ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤� » ademi sâbıkı ve hudusu nefy ile kıdemi isbattır. Kıdem ise bekadan akdem mülâhaza olunur. Bundan dolayı burada şöyle bir suâl hatıra gelir: o halde ma'nâ i'tibariyle�� « ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤� » � « ��Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤� » den evvel söylenmek ıktiza ederken bunun te'hîrine sebeb nedir? Bunda iki mühim nükte vardır. Allah tealânın kıdemi müşriklerce de inkâr edilmediği cihetle evvelâ: « ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤� » Sh:»6324 hukmünün beyanı ehemm olmuş « ��ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤� » hukmü onu takrir için delil sıyakînda olmak üzere te'hîr edilmiştir. Zira âdeten bunlar mütelâzım olduklarından doğurulmadığı i'tiraf olunanın doğurmadığı da i'tiraf olunmak ıktiza eder. İkincisi « ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤� », babalığı, analığı nefy ediyor, « ��Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤� » de oğulluğu nefy ediyor, Nesârâ teslisinde de evvelâ baba ilâh, sâniyen oğul ilâh iddia ettikleri ve vâlid, mevlûde zaten mukaddem olduğu için nefide de onları redde bilhassa işaret olmak üzere lem yelid takdim velem yüled te'hîr olunmuştur. Burada Âlûsî Nesârânın kendi kitablarında teslis akîdesini nasıl tasvir ettiklerini naklederek der ki: onlar kitablarında şöyle diyorlar: Eb, sâlûsten birinci uknumdur, İbin ikincidir, ondan ezelî bir sudur ile ezeliyyette ona müsavî ezeliyyetle sadir olmuştur. Ruhul'kudüs üçüncüdür, o da ikisinden öyle sadir olmuştur. İlâhiyyet tabiati ise bir tabiattir, ve bu tabiat üçten her birinin de vardır, ve her biri beraber olarak o tabiatte ittihad etmiştir. Maamafih bir cevher değil, üç cevherdirler. Eb İbin değil, İbin Eb değil, Ruhul'kudüs Eb de değil, İbin de değil, o ikisi de Ruhul'kudüs değiller, bununla beraber üçü de bir ilâh, çünkü üçünün de bir lâhûtu, bir tabiati, bir cevheri var, ve beyinlerinde temayüz bulunmakla beraber her biri lâhût ile müttehiddir birinci uknum: cevherî vücudi vâcib, ikinci: cevherî akıl, ki ılim dahi denilir, üçüncü: cevherî irade ki mahabbet dahi denilir. İmdi Allah üç ekanîmi cevheriyyedir, öyle ki üçü de hakîkî temayüzle temayüzleri üzere. Ba'zan da ona izafî ıtlak ediyorlar, ya'ni birbirlerine izafetle diyorlar: bir cevher ve bir tabiat Allah odur, ve onda gayrisi bulunuyor değil, belki her ne dahil ise zatının aynıdır, ve diyorlar ki Allahda dört izafet vardır. Evvelkisi: uknumı evvelde taakkulün fâiliyyetidir. İkincisi Ebin aklının sureti olan uknumı sanîde taakkulün mef'uliyyetidir. Üçüncüsü: irade kendilerinin Sh:»6325 olan uknumı evvel ve sânîde kendinden coşuş (inbisâk, inbi'as=spontaneité) fâiliyyetidir. Dördüncüsü: birinci ve ikinci uknuma âid iradei ilâhiyye sevgisi olan uknumı sâliste o cuşişin mef'uliyyetidir. Ve diyorlarki ekanîmi ilahiyyede fâiliyyet ve mef'uliyyet ta'biri tevessu' tarikıyledir. Yoksa Ebde İbin cihetine fâiliyyet übüvvetten başka değildir. Ebde ve İbinde Ruhulkudüs cihetine fâiliyyet bunun suduru onlardan başlamasından başka değildir. İbin ve Ruhulkudüste mef'uliyyet İbinde bünüvvetten ve Ruhda coşuşden başka değildir. Ve diyorlarki: Gerçi bunlar tavrı beşeriyyetin fevkında ise de bunların hepsine iyman vâcibdir. Ve şöyle zu'm ediyorlarki: bu ekanîmi selâsenin Havariyyundan telâkkî etmiş oldukları bir takım isimleri de vardır: tab'ı ilâhîde birinci uknuma Eb (baba) denir. İkinci uknuma İbin (oğul), kelime, hikmet, nûr, zıya, şu'a' denir. Üçüncü uknûma Ruhulkudüs ve mugrî (kışkırtıcı, müheyyic) denir ki Yunanca eraklît (heraclitedes) dediklerinin ma'nası imiş. Bu isimlerin ıtlâkının vechini beyan için de şöyle demişlerdir: Çünkü uknumı evvel bir menba' ve mebde' menzilesindedir. Kendisinden sâdir olan uknumı sânîye akıl fi'li olan ve fâiline benzemeyi ıktiza eden bir fi'il ile bütün tabiatini ve cevherini vermiştir, öyle vermiştir ki hattâ onun sureti cevheriyyei ilâhiyyesi olan uknumı sânî ona tam müsavat ile müsavî olmuştur. Îylâdın, ya'ni doğurmanın haddi ise «bir hayyin bir hayden bir âlet ve tabiatına müşabeheti ıktiza eden mukarin bir mebde' ile suduru» demektir, burada da böyle ve belki daha eblağdır. Çünkü ikincide ilâhî tabiatin kendisi bulunuyor, o halde evvelkine baba denilince ikinciye oğul denilmesinde bir bid'at olmaz. İkinciye kelime denilmesi: zira onun doğurulması bir hayvan ve nebat doğurulması gibi değil akıl fi'liledir, ya'ni babanın lâhûtunu tasavvuru ve zatını fehm iylemesiledir. Şeksiz o suret kelimedir, çünkü kelime Sh:»6326 aklın mefhumiyyeti ve nutkudur. Ona Hikmet denilmesi: çünkü o, babadan ilâhî aklının fi'li ile doğmuştur, o ise hikmettir. Ona nûr, şu'a' ve zıya denilmesi de: çünkü hikmet her nerede bulunursa onunla eşyanın hakayıkına ma'rifet ve nûr ve zıya ve şu'a' gibi inkişafları hasıl olur. Üçüncüye Ruhulkudüs denilmesi ise: çünkü o baba ile oğuldan ikisinin bir olan irade fi'liyle sâdir olmuş ve onlardan bir fiil ile coşmuştur ki bu fi'il iradenin sevgi ile sevgilisine doğru heyecanı gibidir, ve o Allah sevgisidir, Allah kendisi de sırf ruhtur, takaddüsü de onun aynidir. Ve evvel ile sânîden her birine de ruh denilmek için bir vecih vardır, çünkü ittihad vardır. Lâkin evvel, rütbesine ve ikinciye olan izafetine delâlet eyliyen bir isim ile (Eb), ikinci de kezâlik öyle bir isim ile (İbin) anıldığı için müşterek olan isim üçüncüye tahsıs edilmiştir. Ve her ne kadar bunda da ibin gibi ibin tabi'atı ve cehveri varsa da buna ibin denilmemiştir, çünkü bu, Ebden fâiline müşabeheti ıktiza eden aklı fi'lî ile sâdir olmamış irade fi'li ile sâdir olmuştur. Onun için evvelden sânî, Âdemden Hâbîl gibi, sâlis de ondan Havva gibidir, hepsi de bir hakikattir. Lâkin hâbîle oğul denilir de kız denilmez. Buna kışkırdıcı denilmesi ise: çünkü bu Havariyyuna gelip de Mesih aleyhisselâmın fıkdanından dolayı onları kışkırtmağa müheyya bulunuyordu. Fâ'iliyyet ve mef'uliyyete gelince: bunlar hakikaten mevcud değildirler, Übüvvet ve bünüvvet onları muhdesâtta olduğu gibi iktıza eylemez ve onun için muhdesâtta babaya oğlu için ıllet ve sebeb denilirse de burada denilmez, bundan dolayı ekanîmi selâse, cevher ve zatta ve ibadete istihkakta ve fazîlette müsavîdir diyorlar. Sonra bunlar bu kadarla kalmıyorlar, bir de zu'm ediyorlar ki: uknumı sânî olan kelime tecessüd edip Ruhulkudüs kuvvetiyle Meryemi betulün kanından eşrefi eczasiyle ittihad eylemiş, ondan dolayı Mesîh aleyhisselâm nâsut Sh:»6327 ile kelimeden mürekkeb olmuş ve kelime ittihadiyle beraber bisatatından da çıkmamış, tagayyür etmemiş, çünkü ittihadın müntehî olduğu son had bu imiş, onun için kelime cihetinde ittihada mâni' olmadığı gibi Allah tealâya hiç bir şey dayanamıyacağı için nâsüt cihetinde de ittihada mâni' yokmuş. Bu suretle zu'm etmişlerdir ki Mesîh aleyhisselâm hem tam bir ilâh, hem tam bir insan, iki tabiat ile iki meşiyyet sahibi ki ikisi de ilâhî bir uknum olan kelime ile kaim, onun için ona hem ilâhî sıfatlar hem beşerî sıfatlar ikisi beraber haml olunur, lâkin iki haysiyyetten. Daha sonra da bu kadarla da kalmamışlar: Tanbura bir nağme daha ilâve edip demişlerdirki: Mesîh birgün Havariyyuna bir ekmek yedirdi ve bir şarab içirdi de «benim, dedi: etimi yediniz ve kanımı içtiniz de benimle ittihad ettiniz, ben ise Eb ile müttehıdim» ilâahırıh... daha bunun gibi şüyuundan dolayı zikrine lüzum olmıyan tantaneler (ki bunların butlânı hakkında Kur'ânda ezcümle Sûrei mâidede « ��ë Ó bÛ o¡ aÛ¤î è¢ì…¢ ë aÛä£ – b‰¨ô ã z¤å¢ a 2¤ä b¬õ¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë a y¡j£b ¬ë¯ª¢ê¢6 Ó¢3¤ Ï Ü¡á í¢È ˆ£¡2¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡ˆ¢ã¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤6 2 3¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ 2 ’ Š¥ ß¡à£ å¤  Ü Õ 6›P Û Ô †¤ × 1 Š aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ç¢ì aÛ¤à Ž©,î|¢ a2¤å¢ ß Š¤í á 6›P Û Ô †¤ × 1 Š aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é q bÛ¡s¢ q Ü¨r ò§<›� » ve Sûrei Kehfin başında « ��ë í¢ä¤ˆ¡‰ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ìa am£ ‚ ˆ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë Û †¦>a ß bÛ è¢á¤ 2¡é© ß¡å¤ Ç¡Ü¤á§ ë Û b Û¡b¨2 b¬ö¡è¡á¤6 × j¢Š p¤ × Ü¡à ò¦ m ‚¤Š¢x¢ ß¡å¤ a Ï¤ì aç¡è¡á¤6 a¡æ¤ í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ a¡Û£ b × ˆ¡2¦b� » buyurulmuştur). Bu zikr olunanlardan şu ma'lûm oluyor ki onlara göre «Allah Mesîhtir» denilmekle «Mesîh onun oğludur» denilmek arasında fark yoktur ve onun için Kur'anda bu kavillerin herbiri de onlara nisbet olunarak gelmiştir, Müfessirîn ve Mütekellimînden bir kaçının dedikleri gibi her birini onlardan bir mezhebin kavline tahsıys etmeğe hacet yoktur �açg�. Sh:»6328 Demek ki evvelâ hiç bir şeyden sâdir olmamış vücudu lizatihî vâcib meb'dei evvel ezelî bir zatı hak vardır, Allah da odur. Ülûhiyyet de ancak onun hakkı olmak lâzım gelir. Çünkü o hiç bir şeyden sâdir olmuş değildir, maadası ise ona müsteniddir. Ilim, irade, kudret birer zat değil onun bir olan zatiyle kaim ezelî sıfatlarından ıbaret olmak ıktiza eder, bunları ilâh değil, «vâcibülvücudun ilâhiyyet vasfının lâzımı olarak tek bir zati ilâhın iştirâk kabil olmıyan ezelî sıfatları diye tanıtmak ak'len ve naklen en açık bir hakîkat iken Nesârâ bunları akıl ve irade fi'liyle aynî tabiatte doğmuş birer zat olarak vaz' etmekle de kalmayıp tevhid etmek için zarf zarf içine kor gibi birbiri içinde, hepsi her biri içinde mütesaviyen mütedahil, mütemayizen müttehid, sâdir değil iken sâdir, sâdir iken gayri sâdir, bir iken üç, üç iken bir olmak gibi türlü tenâkuzlarla dolu bir teslis tutturarak akıl irmez sirrî bir yolda ülûhiyyeti üç zat olarak bir kelime ile İysaya ondan da onun ülûhiyyetine inanmak için akıllarını feda edenlere kadar indirmeğe kalkmışlar, salîbi de o sirrin tecessüdüne bir remiz yapmışlar, bu suretle hem şaşmışlar hem şaşırmışlar. Güya bununla Allahın zatına ve işine akıl irmiyeceğini ve ancak ona inanmak lâzım olduğunu anlatmak istemişler, onun için kendileri de bu teslisin aklen anlaşılmaz bir sirr olduğunu ve ancak Havâriyyundan, İysadan, Allahdan böyle telâkkı edilmiş bulunduğundan dolayı inanılması ve hayretle sevilmesi vâcib bir akîde bir doğum olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Hâlbuki akıl irmemek, Sh:»6329 idrâk ve ihata edememek, bilememek başka, kabul edilmesi imkânı olmıyan sarîh tenakuzu görüp de gayri ma'kul demek yine başkadır, bunda akıl, irmiyor değil, irmiş, mümteni' tenakuz olduğunu ihata ederek imtinaına hukm etmiştir, maksad Allah tealânın zatına ve işine akıl irmiyeceğine iyman ettirmek ise ona akıl irmez, onun zatını ta'yin ve tahdid için düşünmeğe kalkmayınız, onun mahlûkatı, masnuâtı, eltafı, ni'metleri ile tecelli eden âyâtını, sıfâtını düşününüz, « �m 1 Ø£ Š¢ëa Ï¡ó¬ aÛb ¬õ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û b m 1 Ø£ Š¢ëa Ï¡ó ‡ am¡é¡� » demek ve ak'lın tenakuz isbat ederek imtinaını idrâk ettiği muhallere sirr nâmı vererek onun zâtını ta'rif ve tavsîfe kalkışmamak lâzım gelirdi. Çünkü bir şey'i muhal ile ta'rif etmek onun varlığını inkâr ile nakîzına inandırmağa çalışmaktır. Onun için Nesârânın teslisi, hakk olan Allaha değil, onun mümteni' olan şeriklerine inandırmağa çalışmak gibi bir dalâl ve teşviş olmuştur. Ma'kul olmadığı kabul edilmekle beraber menkul olduğu iddia edilen bu teslîsin Allah tealâ kendisine ve Resulü İysaye isnadı yalan ve küfr olduğunu Kur'anda bir çok âyât ve Süverde beyan buyurmuş ve bunlara dair şübheleri, tevehhümleri tafsîlen redd-ü izale ederek vahdaniyyeti delillerine irşad eylemiştir. Varlığı ve birliği her şeyden akdem olarak zâhir, zât ve sıfât ve esması ile künhi celâl ve cemali ukul ve idrakâtın ihatasına sığmaktan münezzeh ve herşeyden üstün « ��Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7� » olan zatı ülûhiyyetin vücub ve vahdaniyyetini her aklın yakîn ile sarılabileceği ve her gönlün iclâl ve ta'zim ile şevk-u incizab duyabileceği âyâtı beyyinât ile anlatılmış ve behusus âyetelkürsîde ulüvv ü azemeti ilâhiyyeyi en beliğ bir beyan ile tebliğ ve tefhim eylemiş olduğu gibi nihayet bu Sûrei celilede hepsini en sade, en vecîz, en derin, en güzel bir belâgat ile icmal ederek gizli, açık bütün şirk ve noksan tevehhümleri kesilip atılmak üzere ehadiyyet ve samediyyeti ilâhiyye tesbit olunduktan sonra bütün müşriklerin Sh:»6330 « �ë Û † aÛÜ£¨é¢� = Allah doğurmuş» diye vaki' olan isnadlarını sarahaten redd etmek ve bu miyanda bilhassa Hazreti Îysaya isnad olunan Nesârâ teslisinin ekanîmi selâsesi tertib sıralarına dahi işaret olunarak asılsızlığı gösterilmek üzere evvelâ sudûr da'vasına mebde' ittihaz edilen babalık isnadının nefyi takdim olunup « ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤� » buyurulmuştur, ya'ni ezelde doğurmadı, lâyezâlde de doğurmaktan münezzehtir, o vâlidlik sıfatiyle ittisaf etmez. Çünkü yukarıda da zikr olunduğu üzere doğurmak bir şey'in dahilinden haricine mütemayiz bir cüz'ün infisâl ve hurucuna mahall olmaktır, Allahın ise ne cüz'i, ne de harici yoktur. Çünkü ehaddir, sameddir. Onun herşey'i muhît olan ılminden haric birşey olmadığı gibi ılmi de kendinden haric değildir, onun ılmi hâdis ılimler, taakkuller gibi husulî surette değildirki onda zâtından sudur ve tevellüd mülâhaza edilsin. Onun için onun ezelde kendini bilmesi ile kendinde kendine müşâbih mütemayiz bir zât daha doğuruyor zann edilmek büsbütün cehalettir. Öyle olsa idi kadîmde hâdiste hiç bir ılim mümkin olmazdı, kezâlik sıfâtının hiçbiri başka bir zât olmadığı gibi kendisinden sudûr ve tevellüd tarikıyle hâsıl olmaz, ezelden kendisiyle kaimdir ayrı bir zât olmıyarak kadîmdir, sıfatların zât ile ittihadı bir zâtın diğer bir zât ile ittihadı değildir. Fi'li de tevellüd değil, hep yaratma suretiyledir. Nesârâ halk mes'elesini bildikleri halde bütün galatları sıfâtı zât olarak uknum diye ahz etmiş olmalarıdır, diğerleri de yaratmayı anlıyamamışlar, doğurmak sanmışlardır. Belliki doğurmadı demek vâlidliği ve vâlideliği nefy etmekle ona nisbet olunan veledi de nefy etmiş olur. O doğurmuş olmayınca ona doğurmuş demek olan babalık veya analık isnadı yalan ve küfr olacağı gibi gerek maba'dettabîa da ve gerek tabi'atte, gerek ma'neviyyâtta ve gerek maddiyyâtta herhangi birşey'e ondan doğmuş, onun, oğlu veya kızı: veledi çocuğu neticesi denilmek de caiz Sh:»6331 olamıyacağı anlaşılır. O halde müşriklerin zu'm ettikleri gibi maba'dettabîa da Melâikeye, Ukul ve Ervaha, Cinne, Şeytana Allahın oğulları veya kızları veya ne oğul, ne kız sadece evladı demek aslâ doğru olmıyacağı gibi tabiatte ruh nefh edilmiş olduğundan dolayı Âdeme, Havvaya İysaya veya herhangi birşey'e de Allahın oğlu veya kızı, veledi denilmek dahi asla caiz olmaz. Zira ruh da Allahdan doğmuş değil, onun emri, mahlûkudur. Şu hâlde « ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤� » buyurmakla Allah teâlâ ilk evvel kendini vilâdet meb'dei demek olan babalık vasfından tenzih eylemiş olduğu gibi doğurmuş olup da baba veya ana denilmek sahih olanların eksiksiz samed olamıyacaklarından dolayı ilâh olamıyacaklarını dahi anlatmış olmakla bununla evvelâ Nesârâ teslisinin Eb uknumu redd olunmuştur, yani Nesârâ teslisinin birinci uknumu redd olunmuştur, yani Nesârâ teslisinin birinci uknumu babadır, Allah ise baba değildir demek ki Nesârâ teslisinin birinci uknumu Allah değildir. Eğer onunla Allahı kasd ediyorlarsa ona doğurmuş, baba demeleri yanlıştır. Bundan uknumı sânî ve sâlisin de butlânı lâzım gelir. Zira baba olmıyanın oğlu da kızı da olmaz. O hâlde Allahdan tevellüd ettiği iddia olunanların hepsi de yalandır, hiç biri Allahın veledi değildir. Hiç biri ilâh değildir. Hepsi de mahlûkudurlar, İysa da ne Allahın oğlu, nede Allahdır. Melâikede öyle Akıl da öyle, ruh da öyle. Ancak burada şöyle bir tevehhüm gelir: Allahın vâlidliği ile veledi nefy olunmaktan başkasından doğmuş her hangi bir veledden de mutlâka ülûhiyyetin nefyi lâzım gelirmi? Aceba doğmuş olup da doğurmıyan bir veled, doğuranından ekmel ve maksud netice olmak itibariyle bir ilâh olamazmı? tabiri âherle Allahın baba, ana olmamasından babasız, anasız olması da lâzım gelirmi? Bir nâkıstan bir kâmil doğamazmı? o hâlde vâlid olmıyan bir veled ilâh olamaz mı? böyle bir suâl esas itibariyle butlânı açık bir vehm olduğu için bu iddiada bulunan Sh:»6332 olmamış isede, evlâdın ana babadan ziyade bir tekâmüle mazhar olabildiği dahi inkâr olunamıyacak meşhudattan olduğu ve tekâmülü yüksek bir sebbe isnad etmiyerek ve kâmilin nâkıstan tabiî olarak çıkıverdiğini de zannedenler bulunduğu, « ��Û á¤ í Ü¡†¤� » buyurulmakla bu cihet iyzah edilmiş olmadığı için bu cihetin de temamen tasrihi ile ekanimden her birinin ayrı ayrı butlânı anlatılmak üzere sâniyende « ��ë Û á¤ í¢ìÛ †¤� » buyurulmuştur. Yani Allah doğurmuş olmadığı gibi doğurulmuş da değildir. Vücudu kendinden lizâtihî vâcib ezelî kadimdir. Binaenaleyh doğurulmuş olan oğul veya kız her hangi bir veled doğurmamış olsa bile ilâh olamaz. Çünkü o zatında adem ile mesbuk ve doğurana muhtacdır. Ne kadar tekâmül etmiş olursa olsun zatında kendine mâlik değil, başkasından müstagni, tam ganî, eksiksiz samed değildir. Allah « ��í¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤z ó£ ß¡å aÛ¤à î£¡o¡� » buyurduğu üzere ölüden diri, topraktan zîhayat, yaratır, çıkartır. Bu ma'naca nâkıstan kâmil doğabilir, fakat o ilâh olamaz, mevlûddur, hâdistir. Kemali, zatî değil arazîdir, mahlûktur. Onun aslından artık olan kemâli kendi tabiatinden değil, halikın yaratması ve terbiyesiyledir. Yoksa hiç bir şey kendinden ekmelini değil, mislini bile yapamaz, doğurulanları da Allah yaratır, İlâh ise doğurulmaz, doğurulanları da Allah yaratır, İlâh ise doğurulmaz, tekâmüle muhtac olmaz, bir başkasına istinad etmez sameddir. Onun için Nesârânın uknumı evvelden sâdir olmuş, ak'li fi'lîyle doğmuş İbin ve Kelime dedikleri uknumı sânî bu cihetle de ilâh değildir, onunla Meryemden doğmuş olan İysâ da ilâh değildir, onunla Meryemden doğmuş olan İysâ da ilâh değildir, bunlar kendi da'valarında bile hem doğurulmuşlar, hem doğurmuşlardır, İysâ baba olmamışsa da Meryemin oğlu olmuştur, lemyuled değildir. Anası da kendisi de hem yemek yer hem çıkarırlardı. Buna karşı o ezelde Ebden doğmuş ve onun ezeliyyetine müsavî bir doğuşla doğmuştur, demeleri de boştur. Böyle demek biri diğerine ezelden muhtac demekten başka birşey değildir. Muhtac olanda ise ilâh tabiati yoktur, Sh:»6333 kulluk tabiati vardır. Mâdemki doğmuştur, doğurulmak ihtiyacında bulunmuştur, o ilâh olamaz. İlâhe mensûb, ilâhî olabilir. Hem ezelde doğmuş hem de doğuranın ezeliyyetine müsavî bir doğuşla doğmuş, denilmek de aynı tenakuzdur. Doğan doğurana mücânis olursa da her vecihle müsavî olamıyacağı gibi ezeliyyette hiç müsavî olamaz. Mertebeten muahhar olması tabiîdir, Onun içindirki onlar onu sânî diye ayırmak zaruretinden kurtulamamışlardır. Kaldıki herhangi bir sudûr, bir ikinci farzı bir zaman farzıdır. Birden ikiye geçmek tesavvuru bir hareket demek olan bir intikâl ma'nasını tezammun eder yoksa iki ve ikinci denemez. Ezeliyyet tesavvuru ise evveli yok tam bir vahdet tasavvurudur. Sadir olmuşsa ezelî değildir, bilfarz ezelî ise ezeliyyette müsavî değildir, İysânın Meryemden tevellüdü ezelî olmadığı ise ma'lûm. 3- 4. ��ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ ×¢1¢ì¦a a y †¥›� ve ona, ancak ona dırki hiç bir küfv olmadı -ne evvelinde doğuran bir sâbıkı, mafevkı ne de âhirinde doğmuş, doğacak bir lâhıkı, mâtahti olmadığı gibi ona kadr-ü şanında beraber olacak hiç bir vechile hiç bir denk, ne zatta ne sıfatta hiç bir müsavî, hiç bir mümasil, ne zıdlaşacak, ne birleşecek hiç bir eş, ne arkadaş, ne rakîb hiç bir şerîk-ü nazîr olmamıştır ve olamaz. Yani ezelde olmamıştır, ondan başka bir vâcibülvücud daha yoktur, ezelde olmayınca sonradan lâyezâlde olması muhal bulunduğunu da ıhtara hacet yoktur. Çünkü sonradan olanda ne kadar kemâl farz edilse mümkin, hâdis ve mahlûk olacağı için ona müsavî, ona berâber olamaz. Onun için bütün âlem ve mâfîha, semavat ve arzı, âfak ve enfüsü ruh ve cismi, maddesi sureti, mekânı zamanı, kürsisi ve arşı, dünyası ve âhireti ile de ona müsavî ve beraber olamaz, onlar yokken o var, onları yarattıktan sonra kendilerinden daha yakın olarak beraberlerinde Sh:»6334 de var: « ��ë ç¢ì ß È Ø¢á¤ a í¤å ß b×¢ä¤n¢á¤6›P ë ã z¤å¢ a Ó¤Š l¢ a¡Û î¤é¡ ß¡å¤ y j¤3¡ aÛ¤ì ‰©í†¡›P ß bí Ø¢ìæ¢ ß¡å¤ ã v¤ì¨ô q Ü¨r ò§ a¡Û£ b ç¢ì ‰ a2¡È¢è¢á¤ ë Û b  à¤Ž ò§ a¡Û£ b ç¢ì  b…¡¢è¢á¤ ë Û b¬ a …¤ã¨ó ß¡å¤ ‡¨Û¡Ù ë Û b¬ a ×¤r Š a¡Û£ b ç¢ì ß È è¢á¤›� » onlar fânî olduktan sonra da o var, « ��×¢3£¢ ‘ ó¤õ§ ç bÛ¡Ù¥ a¡Û£ b ë u¤è é¢6 Û é¢ aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á¢ ë a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢Š¤u È¢ìæ ›P a ÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 7 a Û¤z ó£¢ aÛ¤Ô î£¢ìâ¢7 Û b m b¤¢ˆ¢ê¢ ¡ä ò¥ ë Û b ã ì¤â¥6 Û é¢ ß b Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë ß b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ß å¤ ‡ a aÛ£ ˆ©ô í ’¤1 É¢ Ç¡ä¤† ê¢¬ a¡Û£ b 2¡b¡‡¤ã¡é©6 í È¤Ü á¢ ß b 2 î¤å a í¤†©íè¡á¤ ë ß b  Ü¤1 è¢á¤7 ë Û b í¢z©îÀ¢ìæ 2¡’ ó¤õ§ ß¡å¤ Ç¡Ü¤à¡é©¬ a¡Û£ b 2¡à b ‘ b¬õ 7 ë ¡É ×¢Š¤¡,î£¢é¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž 7 ë Û b í ìª¢@…¢ê¢ y¡1¤Ä¢è¢à b7 ë ç¢ì aÛ¤È Ü¡ó£¢ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¢›P ç¢ì aÛ¤b ë£ 4¢ ë aÛ¤b¨¡Š¢ ë aÛÄ£ bç¡Š¢ ë aÛ¤j bŸ¡å¢7 ë ç¢ì 2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ç Ü©îá¥›P a ÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ a¤n ì¨ô›P Û î¤ × à¡r¤Ü¡é© ‘ ó¤õ¥7 ë ç¢ì aÛŽ£ à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤j –©îŠ¢›� » dir. İşte « ��ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ ×¢1¢ì¦a a y †¥� » bütün bu âyetlerin hulâsasıdır. « �×bæ aÛÜ£é ëÛá íØå ßÈé ‘óõ ëaÛb¬æ ×àb ×bæ� = Allah vardı ve onunla beraber birşey yoktu, Elân da o olduğu gibidir.» hadîsi şerifinin ma'nası da budur, bu ehadiyyettir. Şübhe yok ki ezelde, beraberi bir şey, bir küfvü olmıyanın, sonradan bir beraberi, küfvü olabilmek ihtimali ebedâ yoktur. O şimdi de ezelde olduğu gibidir. Öyle ehad, öyle sameddir. Ve böyle hiç bir küfvü, dengi olmamak ona mahsustur. Herşey'in bir beraberi, bir eşi, zıddı veya misli bir nazîri, bir küfvü olabilmek ihtimali ebedâ yoktur. O şimdi de ezelde olduğu gibidir. Öyle ehad, öyle sameddir. Ve böyle hiç bir küfvü, dengi olmamak ona mahsustur. Herşey'in bir beraber, bir eşi, zıddı veya misli bir nazîri, bir küfvü olabilir, netekim « ��ë ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§  Ü Ô¤ä b ‹ ë¤u î¤å¡� » buyurulmuştur. Ancak Allahın küfvü yoktur, olmamıştır ve olamaz. Bu kasir ma'nası ehemmiyyetle anlaşılmak için « ��×¢1¢ì¦a� », menfî ehade takdim olunduğu gibi « �Û é¢� » da küfven üzerine takdim olunmuştur. Gerçi « �ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ ×¢1¢ì¦a Û é¢ a y †¥� » denilmekle de bu ma'na anlaşılırdı, zâhir olan da o idi. Çünkü ehad, « ��Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤� » ün ismi, « ��×¢1¢ì¦a� » haberi olduğu için aslı kelâm « ��ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ a y †¥ ×¢1¢ì¦a Û é¢� » dir. Kasr için haber, takdim olununca « ��×¢1¢ì¦a Û é¢ a y †¥� » denilmek lâzım gelirdi. Bundan dolayı sahib Keşşaf derki: fasîh arabcada, gayri müstekarr olan zarfı lâgiv te'hîr olunur, takdim olunmaz. Siybeveyh bunu kitabında tensîs etmiştir, o halde bu en fasîh olan kelâmda neye takdim olundu? Dersen! Bu kelâm ancak zatı barîden küfvü nefy için sevk olunmuştur, bu ma'nanın döküldüğü merkez noktası ise bu zarftır. Onun için bu zarf i'tinaya en lâyık ve takdîmi en haklı en ehemmiyyetli şeydir �açg�. Ebu Hayyan da zamîrin Allah tealâya râci' olmasından dolayı ihtimam için takdîm olunduğunu söylemiştir. Hasılı: Sh:»6335 « �Û é¢� » da lam küfve sıle demek oluyor. Ve bundan dolayı menfî olan küfüv ancak Allahın küfvü olduğu anlaşılıyor. Bununla beraber bunda Allahın lizâtihî küfvü muhal ve mümteni' olmak ma'nasına ademi kevnin ta'lîline de bir işaret olmak, ya'ni « ��Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤� » e de taallûku muhtemil olmak üzere takdim edilmiş bulunmak da bir nüktedir, ancak bu surette ma'na makam karînesiyle « ��ë Û á¤ í Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ ×¢1¢ì¦a Û é¢ a y †¥� » mealinde düşünülmek lâzım gelir. Çünkü vücudi vâcibin, ehadiyyetin ıktiza ettiği mümteni' küfüv, kendinin küfvüdür, mümkinatın küfvüne şâmil olacak vechile mutlak küfüv değildir, « ��¢j¤z bæ aÛ£ ˆ©ô  Ü Õ aÛ¤b ‹¤ë ax ×¢Ü£ è b� », hulâsa Allah kendinin hakkı olan ülûhiyyetini kimseye vermez. Şirk da'vaları her ne suretle olursa olsun bâtıldır. Binaenaleyh Allahı mahlûk âlemin içinde hulûl ve izdivac ettirerek nefsi âlem yapan Ruvakiyye ittihadcılığı, kezalik hulûlsuz olarak hüvehüvesine her şeyle ittihad ettiren süflî panteizm ittihadcılığı, kezalik bir hayır hâlikı, bir şer hâlikı, biri nûr, biri zulmet iki mukabil mebde' olarak vacibülvucud iki ilâh farz eden Sineviyyenin ikilik iddiaları, Hindin, Yunanın teslis da'vaları hep bâtıl olduğu gibi, silsilei meratib üzere yekdiğerine müsavî üç küfvün ittihadı ile üç ilâhdan bir ilâh teşkilini iddia eden Nesârânın ekanîmi selâse iddiası da bâtıldır. Bir Allah var hiç bir vechile bir küfvü yoktur. Ondan berisi hep mahlûktur.- �×¢1¤ì¥� Hafstan maada kıraetlerin hepsinde âhiri hemze ile « �×¢1¢ìª¦a� », Hamze, Ya'kub, Halefi âşir kıraetlerinde « �Ïb� » nın sükûniyle beraber hemze ile okunur, Hafsta ise hepimizin ma'lûmu olduğu üzere « �Ïb� » nın zammı ve âhiri « �ëaë� » okunur. Bu bir tek lügattir. Denilirki arabca da âhirinde mâkabli mazmum vav olan isim « �çì� » den başka yoktur, bir lügat olarak da küfüven vardır. Gerek « �ëaë� », gerek « �çàŒê� » ile « �×1ìP ×1ìª� » ve « �×1ìª� » hepsi de aynî ma'nada olup Kamusta dahi mezkûr olduğu üzere: bir şey'e kadr-ü menzilette beraber, ya'ni müsavî olan Sh:»6336 şey'e denirki misil ve nazîr demektir. Maamafih iki vechile ıtlak olunur. BİRİNCİSİ, ve asıl ma'nası her biri diğerinin hâiz olduğu aynî huküm ve kıymeti müstakıllen hâiz olmakla yekdiğerinden müstagni olarak birbirinin makamına temâmen kaim olacak haysiyyette kâfî, muâdil olmasıdırki ittifakları halinde yekdiğerine mümane'at etmiyerek yapacakları herşey'i münferiden veya müştereken yapabilirler, ıhtilâfları halinde ise birbirine temamen mümane'at edebileceklerinden dolayı hiç birşey yapamaz « �m È b‰ ™ b m Ž bÓ À b� » olurlarki buna « �mØbÏìª� » ta'bir olunur. Bu hasiyyetle küfüv, yalnız muvafekat i'tibariyle müsavî bir eş ve arkadaştan ibaret değil, aynî zamanda zıd, müsavî rakîb ve muarız ma'nasını da tazammun ederki misil ve nazîr de öyledir. Bu ma'naca iki erkek kezalik iki dişi birbirine küfüv olabilirler ise de bir erkekle bir dişi küfüv olamazlar. İKİNCİSİ, her biri aynî kıymeti değil, mukabil bir kıymeti hâiz olmakla birinin diğerinden istiğnası ve makamına ikamesi kabil olmayıp maksadın husulü için ikisinin de tam kıymetleriyle ictimaı, izdivacı şart olmakdırki birine diğerinin çifti, tam yâri denilir, bu ma'naca bir erkekle bir dişi küfv olabilirler. Lisanımızda meşhur olduğu üzere nikâhta küfüv bu ma'nadandır. Râgıb derki. « �×1bªP ×1ì� » kadr-ü menzilettedir, biri diğerine yamanıp da odanın gerisine perde yapılan parçaya « �×1bõ� » denilmesi de bundandır. Münakehada veya muharebede ve daha bunlar gibilerde fülan fülana küfüvdür denilir. « �ß¢Ø bÏ ÷ ò¥� » (mükâfat) da bundandırki fiilde mukabele ve müsavat demektir. Ve « �Ï¢Ü bæ¥ Û Ù Ï¡ó aÛ¤à¢š b…£ ñ¡� = fülân sana zıdlaşmakta denktir». Denilir. Ve birşeyi kalb etmeğe, ya'ni tersine çevirmeğe, ve yüzü koyu ters kapamaya « �a¡×¤1 bõ¥� » denilirki şiirde ikfa da bundandır �açg�. Sh:»6337 Hasılı, küfüv, bizim beraber, müsavî, muâdil, denk, eş, hemta, hem'iyar, kafadar, akran, yar dediğimiz ma'nalara şâmil olarak misil ve nâzir demektir. Kamus mütercimi türkçede buna «bektaş» ta'bir edildiğini de söylemiştir. Fakat biz bunu bu ma'nada kullanmaz olmuşuz, sade ismi hass olarak kullanıyoruz, mefhumunu bilmiyoruz. Denk, kafadar ma'nası anlamıyoruz; ancak Azerîlerin «dadaş» tabirlerini duyuyoruz. Burada küfüv, siyakı nefide varid olduğu ve bâlâda beyan olunduğu üzere nefide istimal olunan ehad de «hiçbir» demek olarak gerek müctemi'an gerek münferiden hepsinin istiğrak ile nefyini ifade ettiği için gerek nikâh, ve gerek sair cihetle olsun küfüv ıtlak olunabilen her ma'nasiyle Allah tealâdan nefy edilmiştir. Ba'zıları lem yelid ve lem yûled münasebetiyle « ��a ã£¨ó í Ø¢ìæ¢ Û é¢ ë Û †¥ ë Û á¤ m Ø¢å¤ Û é¢ • by¡j ò¥6� » mazmunu üzere nikâhta küfüv ma'nasına olmasını da tevâlüdü nefy için kâfî görmek istemişlerse de ehadiyyeti iyzah için sadece bu kâfi değildir, bundan da mutlak küfvün nefyine intikale lûzum vardır. Siyakı nefiyde nekire de bunu icab eder. Yani Allah tealânın hiç bir vechile küfvü yoktur. Çünkü küfvü bulunan her hangi bir şey, bir iş yapmak için ya küfviyle birriza ictima'a veya küfvünün muvafakatini, ademi müdahalesini istihsale ve hilâfı takdirinde onun vücudunu izaleye muhtacdır. Hâlbuki küfüv, tam denk olduğu için hiç biri diğerine galebe edemiyeceği cihetle ikisi de taâruz ve tesâkut eder aciz kalır, bir çöp bile kımıldatamazlar, bir noktayı tahrik için müsavî iki kuvvet mütekabilen tatbîk edildiği zaman müsbet menfî yekdiğerinin te'sirini ibtal ettiği için hareket mümkin olmaz. 1-1= müsavî sıfr olur. Zatında böyle bir ihtiyac Sh:»6338 ve aciz mümkin olanların ise hiç biri ilâh olamaz, buna bürhanı temanü' denilirki Sûrei enbiyada « ��Û ì¤ × bæ Ï©îè¡à b¬ a¨Û¡è ò¥ a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û 1 Ž † m 7b� » âyetiyle ve Sûrei israda « ��Û ì¤ × bæ ß È é¢¬ a¨Û¡è ò¥ × à b í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ a¡‡¦a Û b2¤n Ì ì¤a a¡Û¨ó ‡¡ô aÛ¤È Š¤”¡  j©îÜ¦b� » âyetleriyle beyan buyurulmuştur. Ma'budluk hakkı olan ilâh, hakîkî samed, ancak böyle kendisinde hiç bir vechile acz-ü ihtiyac mümkin ve mütesavver olmıyan ve kendinden maadasını dilediği zaman kahr-ü ifna edivermeğe kadir bulunan galib ve kahhar olan ehaddirki o Allahdır. Hüsni aksa, cemali a'lâda mukabilinde hiç bir misil ve misali bulunmıyan ve asla infi'al ve tagayyürü zeval ve fenayı kabil olmıyan ve hüsn-ü cemalin lâzımı olan sevmek sevilmek için de kendi kendine kâfî bulunan ve tecellîi tammına yine kendisinden başkasının tehammülü olmıyan o hüsni fa'aldirki onun tecelliyyatına meb'de ve müntehâ mümkin değildir. Kendini hicabsız olarak gösteriverdiği, tecellîi tamm ile tecelli ediverdiği lâhzede her gözü irebilen mâsivayı kendinde müstehlek edip eritiverir. Onun için « ��‰ l£¡ a ‰¡ã©¬ó a ã¤Ä¢Š¤ a¡Û î¤Ù 6� » diyen Hazreti Musaya «len teranî» buyurmuş, sonra da « ��Ï Ü à£ b m v Ü£¨ó ‰ 2£¢é¢ Û¡Ü¤v j 3¡ u È Ü é¢ … ×£¦b ë  Š£ ß¢ì¨ó • È¡Ô¦7b� » buyurmuştur. Ne süflî, ne himmetsiz, ne bedbahttır o kimseler ki binlerce misil ve misali bulunan, mahdud bir resim ve tasvirin çerçevesi içine sığan, ve gönül denilen sirri meknundan haberi bile olmıyan bîçarelere, putlara gönül verip meclûb ve mağlûb olup da perestiş eder. Ebu Leheb gibi tebab olur giderler. Hulâsa: Bu Sûrei celile başta mahza inşa ifade eden bir emir tahtinde, ikisi mucibe üçü sâlibe olarak bir mevzu'a râci' beş kazıyyeden ıbaret dört âyet içinde gayet sade fakat derin ve muhît bir vecazet ve belâgatle mearifi ilâhiyye ve akaidi islâmiyye tafsılâtının bütün esasını ihtiva etmektedir. Ve onun için balâda zikr olunduğu üzere hakkında varid olan ahbar ve âsâr varid olmuştur. Evvelâ «kül» emrinin âmiri, bâtında sâbit bizâtihi müteayyin, künhi zatı başkası için hakkıyle idraki gayri kabil, Sh:»6339 azîmüşşan bir hüvviyyeti gaybiyye olduğunu bir gaib zamiri ile iş'ar ederek ülûhiyyet sıfatı ve ismi celâli ile zâhire tecelli eden Allah tealânın ehadiyyeti bir kazıyyei evveliyye ile bildirilmiş, saniyen, ma'nası vücubı vücud, gınâyı tam kemali cûd ile bütün halk için mebdei vücud, gayei maksud, mercii kül, yekâne rab demek olan samediyyet ile ilâhiyyetin ma'nası tefhim edilmiş, salisen, kâffei mevcudatı yokken yaratan, hepsine birer hılkat verip mahzı keremiyle varlık hıl'atı giydiren, celâl ve cemâl eseri yağdırarak hepsine ilâh olan o ehad Allahüssamedden bâtında zâhirde hiç bir şey'in ne ılmin, ne ma'lûmun, ne iradenin ne muradın, ne fi'lin ne mef'ulün, ne ma'nanın ne suretin, ne ruhun, ne cismin ne âfâkın ne enfüsün tevellüd tarikıyle çıkmadığı, ya'ni ılmi birbirinden doğan fikir ve taakkul hareketleri kabîlinden olmadığı gibi irade ve fi'li ve masnuatı da kendisinde bir ihtiyac bir tahavvül ve infisal ve kendisine bir müşabehet ve mücaneset iktıza edecek vechile zuhura gelmediği, ve binaenaleyh onun baba, ana olmaktan, veledi bulunmaktan, neticesi alınacak bir mukaddime vaz'iyyetine düşmekten münezzeh olduğu, mahlûk için akamete mâni' bir şeref ve meziyyet olan vâlidlik sıfatının o her dilediğini « �×å� » emriyle yapan ve tecezzî ve noksandan münezzeh olan ehad samed için kemâline münafî, tenzîhi vâcib bir eksiklik olacağı, çünkü onun başkasından tevellüd etmiş olmayıp lizâtihî kadîm değişmez vâcibül'vücud olduğu ve binaenaleyh veled olmaktan da veledi bulunmaktan da münezzeh ve onun için vâlid veya mevlûd olanların ilâh olması muhal bulunduğu, velhasıl onun ne fevkında ne tahtinde bir ilâh mümkin olmadığı gibi onunla beraber, ona müsavî hiç bir denk bir ehad bulunmak veya doğurulmak veya yaratılmak imkânı da olmadığı, onun zatı ve sıfatı şirket vukuuna mâni' ya'ni lizâtihî hakkın mukabili lizâtihi bâtıl ve mümteni' olduğu ve onun için Sh:»6340 ülûhiyyette şirk iddiaları hep bâtıl olduğu gibi tevhid namına tevlid ile teslis iddiaları da bâtıl bulunduğu üç cümle ile anlatılmış ve bu üçünün birbirine merbut olarak mecmuunun birden ifadesi matlûb olduğu anlatılmak üzere son iki cümle vav ile atf edilmiş, maamafih en sonraki hepsinin de beyan ve takririne kâfi olduğu için atf ile beraber müstekıllen bir âyet olarak getirilmiştir. Bunun bâriz olan ince nüktelerinden birisi de biri evvelinde müsbet biri de âhirinde menfî olarak ehad lâfzının iki def'a zikr edilmesi iki âyete fasıla yapılmasıdırki bununla ehad lâfzının arabcada iki sureti isti'malinin ikisine de tenbih olunmuştur. Zira balâda Râgıbdan naklen beyan olunmuştuki ehadin isbattaki ma'nasiyle nefiydeki ma'nası aynî değildir. Birinde tahsîs birinde ta'mim vardır, onun için iki fasılada zikri tekrardan ibaret olmamış beliğ olmuştur. Bunun hasılı şöyle demek olur: Allah tealâ, ikileşmesi veya yok olması veya değişmesi imkân ve ihtimali olmıyan hep birdir, ne fevkinde, ne tahtinde ne beraberinde ona ikinci olacak bir hep bir daha yoktur. Hem sâde hep bir olarak değil, gerek münferiden gerek müctemian, gerek az gerek çok her hangi bir vechile ona müsavî veya muâdil, müşâbih veya muarız hiç bir küfüv de yoktur. Ondan başka hiç bir ilâh yoktur, olması mümkin değildir. Yani Allahın ehadiyyetini tanımak, ondan şerik ve nazîri büsbütün nefy etmek için ondan başka bir ilâh yoktur demek kâfî değildir. «ondan başka hiç bir ilâh yoktur» diye maadayi nefyi küllî ile nefy etmek iycab eder. Çünkü ondan başka bir ilâh yoktur, denildiği zaman «başka bir tek ilâh yok fakat bir çok ilâh vardır» ma'nası da kasd olunabilir. Sâlibei külliyye ile cins nefy edilmiş olmaz. Sâlibei şahsıyye veya cüziyye melhuz olabilir, onun için kelimei tevhid « ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢� » diye nefyi cins için olan «lâ» iledir, «leyse» ye müşabih olan «lâ» ile değildir. « ��ë ß b ß¡å¤ a¡Û¨é§ a¡Û£ b¬ a¡Û¨é¥ ë ay¡†¥6� » Sh:»6341 âyetinde «ma» ile ifade olunurken de nefide istiğrak için «min» getirilmiştir. « ��a¡ã£ à b aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û¨é¥ ë ay¡†¥6� » gibi «innemâ» da böyledir. İşte ehadin bir isbatta bir de nefiyde olarak iki def'a zikrinde bu mühim nükte ile ehadiyyeti ilâhiyyeyi beyan ve takrir vardır. Allah, öyle bir ehad, sameddirki ona her hangi bir temâyüz veya tesavî ile deng olacak ne bir vahdet ne de bir kesret mümkin değildir, onun ne birincisi ne ikincisi, ne üçüncüsü ilh... olacak hiç bir ilâh, öyle vücudu vâcib hiç bir mevcud yoktur ve olamaz. Ondan ötesi ve onun dengi olmadığı gibi ondan beri de bütün mevcudat ve mümkinat hepsi toplansa ona karşı hiçtir, hepsi kendi zatlarında hâlik ve ma'dumdur, hepsi vücud ve bekada hep ona muhtacdır, kendisine aslâ adem ârız olmıyan zatı hak o, hakîkatı vücud ancak onundur, maadası kendilerinden ve kendileri için mevcud değildirler. Onlar birbirlerine küfv olabilirler, birbirleriyle birleşir, birbirlerinden ayrılır, ictima, iftirak eder, birbirlerinden doğar, birbirleriyle niza' eder, birbirlerine zıdd-ü şerr olabilirler, fakat hiç birisi kendiliklerinden değil, hepsi Allahın vergisi, müsaadesi iledir, bütün onlar arasındaki niza' ve şıkakı kesecek, ıhtilâfları kaldıracak, iyiyi kötüyü seçip, şerri defi' hayrı teksir, zülmü ibtal, hakkı ızhar eyliyecek olan hep onun ınâyet ve hukmüdür. Bütün Semavat ve Arzıyle âlem, Dünya ve âhıret onun ehadiyyetine müstenid, samediyyetiyle kaim, hukmüne, fermanına mahkûmdurlar. Bundan dolayıdır ki ta başta Enesten ve Übeyden rivayet olunduğu üzere bütün Semavat ve Arzın bu Sûre üzerine müesses olduğu zikr edilmiştir, keşşaf tefsirinde bu Sûrenin bütün Kur'ana muadil olduğuna dair bir rivayete işaret olarak şöyle demiştir: Bu Sûre, metninin kısalığı ve tarafeyninin tekarubiyle beraber niçin Bütün Kur'ana muadil olmuştur? dersen! derimki: bir yükseğin yüksekliği niçin ise onun içindir. Bu başka değil, ancak Allah Sh:»6342 tealânın sıfatı ve adl-ü tevhidi üzere dürüldüğü içindir. Bunun fazlını i'tiraf edip de Resulullahın kavlini tasdîk eden kimse için delil olarak tevhid ilminin Allaha olan nisbeti şerefi kâfîdir. Nasıl olmazki ılim, ma'lûma tabi'dir, onun şerefiyle şerif, düşgünlüğiyle düşgün olur. Bu ılmin ma'lûmu ise Allah ve sıfâtı ve onun hakkında câiz olup olmıyanlardır, o halde onun rütbesinin şerefini ve makamının celâletini ve her ılmin üzerinde hakimiyyet ve istîlâsını ve hiç birinin yetişemediği öğdüle irişmesini ne zann edersin? Her kim onu istıhfaf ve istihkar ederse ma'lûmuna ılminin za'fından, ona ta'zîminin azlığından, saygısının yokluğundan, âkıbetine nazardan uzak olmasındandır �açg�. Bundan anlaşıldığına göre « �Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥ m È¤†¡4¢ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ ×¢Ü£ é¢� = bütün Kur'âna muadil olur» diye bir hadîsi nebevî rivayet edilmiş demektir. Kenzülummâlde mezkûr olduğu üzere bunu İbnülenbârî Mesahifte Hazreti Enesten şöyle tahric eylemiştir: « �ß b í à¤ä É¢ a y † ×¢á¤ a æ¤ í Ô¤Š a Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥ ×¢3£ Û î¤Ü ò§ Ï b¡ã£ è b m È¤†¡4¢ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ ×¢Ü£ é¢� » ne men' eder herbirinizi her gece « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » okumaktan? Çünkü o bütün Kur'âna muadil olur �açg�. Âlûsînin zikr ettiği üzere Müsnedde İbni lehîa tarikıyle Ebî Seıydden bir rivayette de Nısfına veya sülüsüne diye şekk ile varid olmuştur. Merfu' ve mevkuf ekser rivayetlerde ise sülüsüne diye ta'yin edilmiştir. Ezcümle şu hadîsler: âciz olur mu biriniz bir gecede Kur'ânın sülüsünü okumaktan? Buyurdu bu onlara zor geldi, buyurduki: « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » okur o, Kur'ânın sülüsüne muadil olur. (Ahmed Müsnedde, Buharî, Ebu ya'lâ, ebi Seıydden), (ibni Hıbban sahihinde, ve İbni senî, ve Ebu Nüaym Hılyede, ve Taberânî, İbni Mes'uddan). (Beyheki Şuabda Ebi Eyyubdan), (Hatib Ebu Hüreyreden). Âciz olurmu her biriniz her gece Kur'ânın sülüsünü okumaktan? Buyurdu. Evet dediler: biz ondan daha âciz ve daha zaıyfiz, buyurduki: Allah azze ve cell Kur'ânı Sh:»6343 üç cüze ayırdı « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » ı Kur'ânın cüzlerinden bir cüz' kıldı (Ahmed, Müslim, Ebüdderda'dan). Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem buyurduki: nefsim yedinde olan Allaha kasem ederim o, ya'ni « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » Kur'ânın sülüsüne muadil olur, (Buharî, ve İbni Hıbban Ebu Seıydden). Resulullah sallallâhü aleyhi vesellem buyurduki: toplanın, size Kur'ânın Sülüsünü okuyacağım, derken toplanan toplandı, sonra nebiyyullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem çıktı « ���Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7�� » ı okudu, sonra girdi, ba'zımız ba'zımıza dediki: sanırım ona Semadan bir haber geldi, girmesine sebeb o oldu. Sonra nebiyyullah sallallâhü aleyhi vesellem çıktı da ben, dedi: size Kur'ânın sülüsünü okuyacağım demiştim işte o Kur'ânın sülüsüne muadil olur (Müslim Ebu Hüreyreden). Herkim « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7 a ÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ–£ à †¢7� » okursa Kur'ânın sülüsünü okumuştur. (Taberânî, İbni Ömerden). Herkim bir kerre « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » okursa Kur'ânın sülüsünü okumuş gibidir, iki kerre okursa Kur'ânın sülüsânını okumuş gibidir, Üç kerre okursa bütün Kur'anı okumuş gibidir. (Râfiî; Hazreti Aliden). Daha bunlar gibi bir hayli rivayetler vardır. Şu halde bunun vechi nedir? Bu hususta müfessirîn ve Ulemanın iki kavli vardır. 1) bir kısmı: murad sevabı i'tibariyle değil, ma'nası i'tibariyle üçte birine muâdil olmasıdır. Demişler ve buna müslim hadîsinde üç cüz'e taksim kaydiyle istidlâl eylemişlerdir. Ancak üç cüz'e taksimin suretinde bir kaç vecih söylemişlerdir ki başlıcaları şunlardır: 1- Kur'anın meanîsi üç ılme râci' olur: ılmi tavhid, ılmi teşri', ılmi tehzibi ahlak. Bu sûre ise son iki kısmın esası olan tavhidi eblâg vech ile mübeyyindir. Sh:»6344 2- Denilmiştir ki: Kur'an bir bakıma akaid, ahkâm kısas bu üçünü müştemildir, bu Sûre ise hep akaide müte'allıktır. 3- Gazâlî Cevahirde demiştirki: Kur'andaki ulûmun anahatları üç nevi' ılimdir: mebde'e ılim, meâde ılim, bu ikisi arasındaki sıratı müstakîme ılim, mebde'e aid demek olan bu Sûre onun sülüsüne muadil demek olur. Fakat bizce bunda nazar vardır. Zira Allah sade meb'deden ibaret değil, «evvel ve âhir» dir. Hem meb'de hem mead « ��ë a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢Š¤u È¢ìæ � » dur, sıratı müstakîm de doğrudan doğru ona götüren yol olduğundan samediyyetin gayei maksud olması ma'nasında merciıyyet ile beraber ona da işaret vardır. O halde bu taksime göre bu Sure hepsine muadil demek olur. 4- Bir de denilmiştir ki: Kur'andaki metalibin en büyükleri kendileriyle iyman ve islâmın husule geleceği üç asıldır ki bunlar Allaha ma'rifet, Peygamberin sıdkını i'tiraf, Âhırette Allahın huzurunda kıyame i'tikaddır. Bu Sûre bu i'tibar ile onun sülüsüdür. Daha bunlardan başka vecihler de söylenmiştir, ve denilmiştir ki her hangisi olursa olsun sülüs rivayetiyle küllüne muadil olmak rivayeti arasında tenâfî de yoktur, çünkü tevhid bunların hepsinin aslı ve maadası onun vesâilidir. 2) Diğer bir kısım Ulema da murad sevab i'tibariyle sülüsüne muadil olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Hadîslerin zâhiri bu olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Buna i'tiraz olunarak denilmiştirki: Hazreti Peygamber sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem her kim Kur'an okursa her harfına on hasene vardır. Buyurmuş olduğundan tamamiyle Kur'an okumanın sevabı bu Sûrenin sevabına nisbetle kat kat fazla olacağı aşikârdır. Buna da şöyle cevab verilmiştir: Kur'an okuyan için iki türlü sevab vardır: birisi her harfine göre verilen tafsîli sevab, birisi de hatim sebebiyle cümlesine birden Sh:»6345 verilen icmalî sevabdır. « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » okumanın sevabı Kur'anın hatim sevabının sülüsüne muâdil demektir. Yoksa tafsîline değil. Bunun misali netekim bir kimse birine bir ev yaptırmak için ücret olarak yevmiyye mu'ayyen bir mıkdar meblâğ kararlaştırır, binâyı bitirdiği zaman da yevmiyye ücretinden başka bir de bahşiş verir. Buharî şerhi Kirmanîde derki: bütün Kur'anın sülüsünü okumak sade bu Sûreyi okumaktan elbette daha meşakkatlidir, o halde onun hukmü onun hukmüne nasıl müsavî olur? denilirse, sülüsün kıraeti sevabı on katiyledir. Berikinin sevabı ise onun bir katıdır, teşbih aslındadır, ziyadesinde değildir, dokuzu ziyade meşakkat mukabilindedir �açg�. Şihabı hafacî buna ilişerek demiştir ki: kelâmullahın meanîsine nazar, âyâtını tedebbür eyliyen için olan sevab başka, anlamıyarak okuyan için olan sevab başkadır. Murad: her kim bunu edâsının hukukuna riayet ederek ve ince ma'nalarını anlıyarak okursa böyle teemmül ve tedebbür ile okuması Kur'anın ma'nalarına bakmadan sülüsünü okumağa muâdil yahud ma'rifetullaha ve tevhide ta'alluk etmiyen sülüsünü okumağa muadildir, demek olmalıdır. Zira eşrefi meanî eşrefî elfazdan ba'zısına zamm olununca o cins elfazdan bir çoğuna muâdil olmakta garabet yoktur. Meselâ en nefis cevahirle murassa' on miskal vezninde bir altın levha bin miskal ve daha ziyade altına müsavî olabilir �açg�. Âlûsî de derki: Allah tealânın mahzı keremiyle çok bir meşakkat olmıyan ba'zı ıbadetler yine o cinsten kat kat meşakkatlı olanların sevabından daha çok bir sevab tahsîs buyurmuş olmasına mâni' yoktur. Netekim ba'zı zamanlarda, bazı mekânlarda bir ıbadete diğerlerinden fazla sevab tahsîs edilmiş, ve hattâ ayni ıbadet ba'zısında vâcib ve ba'zısında haram kılınmıştır ki, bunun hepsinde ancak Allahın kendi bildiği hikmetler vardır, bu da onlardan farklı değildir, binaenaleyh her ne suretle olursa olsun bu Sûreyi Sh:»6346 okuyana aynî Kur'anın bu Sûreyi müştemil olmıyan bir sülüsünü aynî suretle okuyanın sevabı kadar bir sevabın mahzı fadl olarak tahsîs buyurulmuş olması istib'ad olunmayıp hikmeti tahsîs, ılmi ilâhîye tefvîz olunmak gerektir, İbni Abdilber de «bu mes'elede sükût, kelâmdan efdal ve eslem» olduğunu söylemiştir �açg�. Filvaki en sâlim olanda budur, bununla beraber Keşşafın ıhtarı da mühimdir. Bütün bunlardan sonra fikri acizâneme sânih olan da şudur: ta Sûrei fatihada besmelenin başında beyan ettiğimiz vechile ılmi Kur'anın mevzu'u, ülûhiyyeti haysiyyetiyle Allah tealâdır, ya'ni Allah tealâ ile mahlûkatı ve bâhusus zevilukul ve bilhassa insanlar beyninde bir taraftan ülûhiyyet ve bir taraftan ubudiyyet demek olan nisbeti ilâhiyye ve rabbaniyye i'tibariyle Allah tealâdır. Fatiha, başında bunu mübeyyin olduğu gibi bu Sûre de Allah teâlânın kendi bir târifi olmak i'tibariyle bütün ılmi Kur'ânın kaim olduğu müsnediileyhi mübeyyindir. Bu haysiyyetle bu Sûre Fatiha gibi bütün Kur'anın bir hulâsası ve binaenaleyh muadili demektir. Sonra Kur'anın mecmuu Fatihası, ortası, hatimesi olmak üzere üç kısım demektir ki bu mülâhaza Gazâlînin noktai nazarına müşabihtir, Fatiha ma'lûm ki ümmülkitab olan elhamddir. Hatime de İhlâs ile mu'avvizeteyndir. « �Ó Ž à¤o¢ aÛ–£ Ü bñ 2 î¤ä¡ó ë 2 î¤å Ç j¤†¡ô� » hadîsi kudsîsinin delâleti üzere Fatihanın yedi âyeti Allah ile kulu beyninde olarak iki kısma öyle bir taksim ile taksim buyurulmuştu ki, bundan üç kısım husule gelmiş oluyordu; birinci kısım üç âyet ile yalnız Allaha aid, ikinci kısım bir âyet « ��a¡í£ bÚ ã È¤j¢†¢ ë a¡í£ bÚ ã Ž¤n È©îå¢6� » bir ucu Allaha bir ucu kullara aid, üçüncü kısım üç âyet sade kullara aid. Hatimede de üç Sûrenin birincisi olan « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » yalnız Allaha aid, « ��Ó¢3¤ a Ç¢ì‡¢� » lerle ona taavvüz ise kullara aid olduğundan bir bakıma ihlâs, elhamdin ve binaenaleyh bütün Kur'anın nısfına, bir bakıma da üçte birine mu'adil demek olur. Şu hâlde bunların ma'nalarındaki incelikleri ve münasebetleri duyabildiği Sh:»6347 kadar duyarak okuyanlar o nisbette tafsîlen muâdil sevablara nâil olacağı gibi, ma'nasını anlamaksızın icmâlen iyman ile okuyanlar da o nisbette icmâlen muâdil sevablarına nâil olurlar. Nazım, haddizatında ma'naya dâll olduğu, hurufa göre sevab da nazmın tilâvetine aid bulunduğu için mevud olan sevabdan elbette halî olmaz, « ��ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡ Ï Ü é¢ Ç ’¤Š¢ a ß¤r bÛ¡è 7b� » va'diyle bir harfe on sevab veren Allahın bir ihlâsa da diğerlerinin tamamına veya nısfına veya sülüsüne muâdil sevab vermesine mâni' bulunmadığı gibi böyle tahsîsatı ilâhiyye de « ��í z¤Ø¢á¢ ß b í¢Š©í†¢›P ë í 1¤È 3¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß b í ’ b¬õ¢;›� » hukümlerinden başka sebeb de aranmaz. İhlâsa mukarin olarak ma'nayi anlamağa ve sonra mucebince amel etmeğe çalışmak da ayrıca birer hasene olduklarından dolayı şübhe yok ki onların sevabı da munzamm olunca ecir, daha yükselir. Ve işte tefsir ve me'al ile ma'nayı ve ahkâmı anlamağa ve anlatmağa çalışmadan da matlûb budur, ve bu Sûrenin fezailine dair daha bir çok hadîslerde merviydir, içlerinde kavî olanlar da zaıyf olanlar da vardır. Ba'zıları bunun Kur'andaki Sûrelerin efdalı olduğunu da söylemiş ise de, Fatihanın her namazda okunması vâcib olduğu « �Û b • Ü bñ a¡Û£ b 2¡1 bm¡z ò¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡� » buyrulduğu halde bunun öyle olmaması ona mânidir denilmese bile muvafık da değildir. Âlûsî derki: bunun hakkında varid olan ehadîsi sahîha fadlına kâfîdir, hattâ Kur'andaki Sûrelerin efdalı bile denilmiştir. Buna Müsnedi dârimîde Ebu mugîreden, Safvani külâ'îden rivayet olunan şu hadîs ile istidlâl edenler de olmuştur. Şöyle ki: bir adam «Yaresulallah! Kur'anda hangi Sûre a'zamdır?» dedi, « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7� » buyurdu, yine Müsnedde Muâzibni rifa'a ve Üseyd ibni Abdirrahman tarikleriyle Ukbe ibni âmirden: demiştirki: Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem bana: Tevratta ve İncilde ve Zeburda ve Kur'anı azîmde bulunan Sûrelerin hayırlısı üç Sûreyi öğreteyim mi sana? buyurdu, evet, dedim, bunun üzerine bana Sh:»6348 « ��Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ a y †¥7›P Ó¢3¤ a Ç¢ì‡¢ 2¡Š l£¡ aÛ¤1 Ü Õ¡=›P Ó¢3¤ a Ç¢ì‡¢ 2¡Š l£¡ aÛä£ b¡=›� » i okuttu, sonra da buyurduki: ya ukbe, sen bunları ve Tebbeti bir gece unutma hepsini oku, Tirmizî de bu hadîsin bir kısmını rivayet etmiş ve Hasen demiştir. Maamafih bu, Kur'andaki Sûrelerin mutlâka efdalı olduğuna delâlet etmez, belki efdal olanlardan olduğuna delâlet eyler. Kur'an Sûrelerinden birini diğerinden efdal demeyi tecviz etmiyen, yani aralarında fazılet farkını inkâr edenler olmuşsa da İbni hassad demiştirki, bu babda varid olan nususun kesreti ile beraber fadılde ıhtilâfı inkâr edene taaccüb olunur. Tafdîle kail olanlar da vechini beyanda muhteliftirler: Ba'zısı demiştirki: fadıl, nefsin intikalâtı ve evsafı ulâyı tedebbür ve haşyeti i'tibariyle sevabın büyüklüğüne ve tazaufüne raci'dir, diğer taraftan da denilmiştir ki: hayır zati lâfza raci'dir. Çünkü Sûrei ihlâsın tezammun ettiği meselâ vahdaniyyet ve sıfatı ilâhiyyeye delâlet, meselâ Tebbette mevcud değildir, binaenaleyh tafdil ancak meanii acîbe ve kesreti iledir halîmî de beyhekîden şöyle nakl etmiştir: âyât ve süver beyninde tafdılin ma'nası müteaddid şeylere raci'dir: birisi onunla amel diğeriyle amelden evlâ ve nâs için lâzım olmaktır. Bu cihetle emir ve nehî ve va'd-ü vaıyd âyetleri kısas âyetlerinden daha hayırlıdır denilir. Çünkü kıssalarla ancak emr-ü nehyin, inzar ve tebşirin tekidi matlûbdur, nâs bunlardan müstağnî olmaz, kısastan ba'zan müstağnî olabilirler. Onun için usul kabîlinden olan ve nâsa daha lâzım ve daha fâideli bulunanlar onlar hakkında tebeî olanlardan daha hayırlı olur. İkincisi, Allah tealânın esmâsını ta'dad ve sıfâtını beyan ve azamet ve celâline delâlet eyliyen âyetlere bunları müştemil olmıyan âyetlere nazaran kadri daha âlî şanı daha yüksek ma'nasına efdal denilir. Üçüncüsü, bir Sûre bir Sûreye, bir âyet bir âyete nazaran daha hayırlı denilmek şu ma'na ile olur ki: bunu okuyan kimse okumakla uhrevî olan ilerideki sevabdan maada peşin bir Sh:»6349 fâide ve tilâvetiyle husule geliverecek bir ıbadet iktisab edivermiş olur. Meselâ Âyetelkürsî, İhlâs, mu'avvizeteyn gibi ki bunlarda Allah tealâyı yüksek sıfatlariyle zikir bulunduğundan bu zikrin fadlına ve bereketine i'tikad ve ıtmi'nan ile bunları okuyan kimse kıraetiyle derhal korkulan bir şeyden ihtiraz ve Allaha i'tisam fâidesini hemen iktisab etmiş ve tilâvetiyle Allaha bir ıbadet yapmış olur. Huküm âyetlerine gelince bunların nefsi tilâvetiyle huküm ikame edilmiş olmaz, ancak ona ılim vakı' olur. Bir de şu ma'na ile bir Sûre bir Sûreden efdal denilirki, Allah tealâ onun kıraetini diğerlerininkinin kat kat kıraeti gibi kılmış ve ona diğerlerine vermediği sevabı vermiştir. Her ne kadar onun bu dereceye bâliğ olmasına sebeb olan ma'na bize zâhir olmasa bile... ki bunun nazîri ezmine ve emkinenin tafdılinde söylenildiği gibi te'abbüdî olan tahsisatı ilâhiyyedir. Hasılı, bu vecihlerin her hangi birisi ı'tibariyle tafdil hepsinin kelâmullah olmâsı i'tibariyle müsavî ve ona nisbette müttehid olmalarına münafî olmaz �açg�. hepsi de « ��×¡n b2¦b ß¢n ’ b2¡è¦b ß r bã¡ó > m Ô¤’ È¡Š£¢ ß¡ä¤é¢ u¢Ü¢ì…¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í ‚¤’ ì¤æ ‰ 2£ è¢á¤7 q¢á£ m Ü©îå¢ u¢Ü¢ì…¢ç¢á¤ ë Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó ‡¡×¤Š¡aÛÜ£¨é¡6� » dır. Korunacak insanlara hidayet olmak üzere inzal buyurulmuş olan kitabullahın « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îá¡›P a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå =›� » fâtihasiyle i'lânı tevhid ve iyfayi risalete başlamış olan resulullahın nihayet va'di sıdk üzere atai Kevser ve feth u zaferle tesbih ve hamd ederek rabbının likai mağfiretine iren şanı Muhammedîsi ile husni akıbeti ve ona bugz edenlerin, zıddına gidenlerin Ebu Leheb ve karısı gibi nare giden akıbeti elîmesiyle husranı anlatıldıktan sonra bütün şirk şâibeleri kesilmek ve Nasâranın Hazreti İsa hakkında düştükleri yanlışlığa düşülmemek lüzumu, ve hepsinden gayei maksad ma'rifetullah olduğu ve şerik ve nazîrden ve zıdd-ü rakîbden münezzeh olmak ancak Allaha mahsus ve bütün mâsiva ona muhtac. Evvel ve âhir onun ehadiyyetinde fânî ve müstehlek ve ancak onun Sh:»6350 samediyyetiyle kaim bulunduğu hâtime olarak hakkalyekîn tesbit edilmek üzere bu Sûrei celilede sirri tevhid her şâibeden ârî, her şübheden azade halis bir iykan ile ta'lim ve telkın olunarak Allah tealânın doğurmaz, doğurulmaz ve hiç bir vechile küfvü bulunmaz ehadiyyet ve samediyyet ile tanınması lüzumu bildirilmiştir, o halde Peygamber dahı dahil olmak üzere bütün âlemîn ve bilhassa zevilukul için mahlûkatın meratibinde yekdiğerine karşı olan şerlerden onun samediyyetine sığınmaktan başka bir selâmet çaresi olmıyacağı aşikâr olmakla Fâtihada « ��a¡í£ bÚ ã È¤j¢†¢ ë a¡í£ bÚ ã Ž¤n È©îå¢6 a¡ç¤†¡ã b� » buyurulduğu gibi hâtimede de o samediyyetin huküm ve ma'nasını bir beyan olmak üzere bu ihlâsın akıbinde âfakî veya enfüsî her hangi bir şer karşısında son çarei selâmet ona esmaî husnâsiyle iltica ederek sığınmaktan ıbaret olduğu bervechi âtî biri âfakî biri enfüsî iki sığınma Sûresi olan «mu'avvizeteyn» ile son emr olarak tebliğ ve ferman buyurulmuştur. Kategori:İhlas Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal